A Prompt Series
by Lonewolf.007
Summary: This is a series of one-shots, inspired by the many wonderful prompts by fellow Rizzles shippers both on Tumblr and on here. If there's a particular scene you want to see unfold, or a little idea you had that you want to turn into something solid, just let me know. Fluff, romance and... more, are all acceptable! To our favourite crime-fighting couple!
1. Realisations

**_Prompt:_**_ Jane and Maura find a teenage girl who was nearly murdered and she helps Jane and Maura realise they're meant for each other._

**_A/N:_**_ Hey, so it was one of my follower/followee's birthday a while ago, and I decided to write her a fanfic for her birthday, based off an idea she gave me. For __**morerizzlesplease**__. This has been up for a while on Tumblr, most of my writing comes out there first. And check out "A Headcanon Series" and "a Song-Inspired Series" if you like my writing. Reviews are love! Enjoy!_

* * *

Jane could feel the case getting to her. It was nine o'clock at night, on their third night of working the case, and it felt like they were going nowhere. Hunching over her desk, head in her hands, she went over the files and reports again, desperately trying to pick up the pieces and put them together so they made sense. But it was like looking at pieces from five different kinds of puzzles. Forty-nine year old man found shot dead three nights ago in one of the poorer neighbourhoods of Boston, and his sixteen year old daughter missing. His ex-wife lived across town, and had hardly any contact with either of them since the divorce five year ago. The man worked in the docks, and his daughter went to the local high school. She'd been reported absent for the past week.

Too many loose bits of information. Too little to go on. Jane could feel the headache growing as she kneaded her forehead in frustration.

Suddenly, the sound of high heels down the hall interrupted the silence. Jane didn't have to look up to know it was Maura who had pushed open the door, and turned with a stretch to watch the doctor make her way over, bearing two cups of coffee.

"Have you been up here all day?" Maura sat down in a second chair by Jane's desk and handed the detective her coffee, double cream, extra sugar. At a glance, she knew it was exactly what the brunette needed. The dark circles around her eyes and the slump of her shoulders were sure signs of exhaustion caused by sleepless nights.

"Yeah, I just… I feel like we're missing something." Jane curled her hands in frustration, before taking a sip of her drink. "Oh god, I needed that."

Despite the concern she felt when she saw her best friend like this, Maura couldn't help smiling a little at the admission. She liked the idea that she knew what it was that Jane needed.

"Jane, you need to rest."

"I'll be fine."

"Jane."

"Maura."

The honey-blonde only looked back at her with that face that Jane had come to recognise as the "Do not argue with me" face.

"Jane, I can see you aren't sleeping well. And you're working yourself to the bone on this case. You have to rest, or your body won't be able to cope. You're mental functions will become inhibited, causing you to miss facts or clues, and to become more easily unfocused, and you'll have slower reflexes, which would be extremely dangerous when you're out in the field…"

"Okay, okay, fine, you win." The brunette held her arms up in surrender. "I'll take a break. But only after I finish going over this report again."

Sighing, Maura knew better than to argue. It was the best she was going to get out of her stubborn friend at the moment. Settling back in her seat, she sipped her own cup of coffee. She had been feeling the strain of the case as well, much of it being borrowed across from Jane. She hadn't been able to sleep easily, knowing Jane was most likely turning restlessly in bed, her mind on the missing girl. It was one of the few things that really bothered Jane when it came to cases. Missing girls always made the detective push harder to try and solve the case. Leaning on the corner of the desk, Maura pinched the bridge of her nose. Unbeknownst to her, Jane had followed her movements.

"You don't have to stay, Maura. I know you're tired too."

"Oh, no. I'll stay. I don't want to leave you here alone."

Jane decided not to correct her, and mention that Korsak and Frost were both here as well, but flicking through cold cases to try and find some clues. She only nodded, throwing the blonde a tired smile and turning back to her file.

* * *

Jane rubbed her eyes in exhaustion, as she followed Maura into her large house. Glancing about in the hallway, she caught sight of Bass, hiding behind the doorway and observing her with beady little eyes. Shaking her head at the thought, she followed her best friend as she led the way to her bedroom. Standing in the doorway, confusion on her face, Jane watched as Maura pulled out Jane's old Red Sox jersey and a pair of her running shorts. Jane recognised the ensemble from two weeks ago, when she'd come over to Maura's to hang out. She'd accidentally spilt some beer on it (she still said it was Maura's fault for making her laugh too hard), and had to change out of it. She'd had some spare clothes in the boot of her car, so she'd changed, and Maura had taken the spoiled clothes and put them with the rest of the dirty laundry.

"Here," Maura turned towards Jane, handing her the change of clothes. She gestured towards her own bathroom. "Go shower."

"Thanks, Maura."

The blonde simply smiled back, before she turned to get her own things. After they had finally left the precinct it was eleven, and Maura could see how tired the detective was. She didn't feel it was safe for Jane to drive home when she was this exhausted, and instead offered to take her to Maura's, to sleep over. It actually came as a bit of a surprise when the brunette didn't put up a fight, simply agreeing and following Maura into her blue Prius. They'd driven back mostly in silence, and whenever Maura chanced a glance at her friend, she could see Jane fighting to keep her eyes open. It was a mark of just how exhausted Jane must have been, being so tired even after having a coffee.

After locking up the doors and windows around the house, noting that the guest house lights were off, indicating that Angela had gone to bed, and feeding Bass, Maura returned in time to see Jane come out of the bathroom, hair in its wild messy unbound state, wearing the jersey and shorts, barefoot and rubbing her eyes. When she looked up at Maura, her trademark half smile appeared, albeit a tired version of it, but still the same nonetheless.

"Locking up and feeding Bass?" she guessed.

When Maura nodded, smiling back at her, Jane felt herself grin a little wider. It was oddly satisfying, knowing that she knew all Maura's habits so well. Stretching a little, she yawned and then looked around a little awkwardly.

"Well… I better get some sleep then…" she mumbled, taking a step towards the door, with the intent of making her way to the guestroom. But her path was blocked by the shorter woman, who laid a hand on her arm.

"You can sleep here tonight, Jane."

Jane was slightly surprised, but found that she wasn't averse to the idea. "Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure. Now go settle down while I shower."

The detective only nodded, changing tracks and making her way over to Maura's giant king-sized bed. As she lifted the covers and crawled underneath, she decided that it was perhaps the most comfortable bed she'd ever been in. And there was something extremely comforting about having the smell of Maura wrapped around her. She cuddled the pillow, feeling her eyelids grow heavy even when she tried to keep them open. Just before she sunk into oblivion, she noted that her jersey also seemed to have the faint smell of Maura on it.

When Maura finally stepped out of the bathroom, finished with her nightly ritual, she immediately noticed the brunette, curled up and asleep on the right side of the bed. The doctor smiled at the image: Jane's arms wrapped around the pillow, cuddling it in her sleep, the slow rise and fall that came with her breathing only just perceptible through the sheets. As quietly as possible, Maura made her way to her side of the bed, climbing in between the sheets. As she settled down next to the sleeping detective, she felt Jane stir. Thinking she'd accidentally woken her, Maura turned, ready to apologise, but Jane didn't open her eyes. Instead, she reached out with a hand blindly, until it found Maura's. Wrapping her fingers around those of the doctor's, Jane seemed to settle into her sleep more easily, her face more peaceful. The action brought a smile to the blonde's face, as she gently squeezed Jane's hand, before she too slipped into the realm of sleep.

* * *

When Jane was jerked awake by the sound of her phone ringing, she cursed. Trying to reach out with her left hand for the phone, she realised that it was being claimed by something, held down. In a sudden moment of panic, her eyes flew open… to see Maura fast asleep beside her, golden hair a mess, face relaxed. Jane found herself taking a moment to appreciate the beautiful vision beside her. She'd never admit it to anyone, but she thought the doctor was the most beautiful woman in the world. And even more so now than ever before. It was only then that she noticed Maura's fingers intertwined with hers.

The incessant ringing drew Jane's attention away from the woman beside her, and reluctantly, she disentangled her fingers from the doctor's and picked the phone up. "Rizzoli."

Maura stirred, feeling movement beside her, and the loss of warmth in her left hand. Frowning, her hand searched for the missing object she'd been holding moments before, when Jane's voice filtered through her still-foggy mind.

"We'll be right there."

Opening her eyes at last, Maura was greeted with a visibly better-rested Jane, sitting up and putting her phone back on the bedside table. The brunette turned to her, giving her a smile.

"Morning."

"Good morning, Jane. You look like you slept well."

"I did." It struck Jane that she _had_ slept well. Better than she had in the last three days. "So do you."

Maura nodded. She hadn't felt this well-rested since the start of the case. "Who was that?"

"Oh, Korsak. He said he had something, and we need to get over there now."

With another nod, Maura climbed out of bed, stretching. "We better get ready then."

* * *

Jane kicked down the door, gun in hand with Frost at her back. Doing a quick sweep of the room, it was soon obvious that there was no one there.

"Damn it!" Jane kicked at a waste paper bucket next to the desk. "Where the hell is she? I thought we had them!"

Frost shook his head, looking around at the scene. As he walked over to what looked like large fancy tapestry, he frowned. Looking over at Jane, he held a hand up, gesturing for her to be quiet. Leaning in towards the wall, his eyes widened, and he lifted his gun once more.

Jane matched her partner's actions, quietly making her way over to where he stood. As she drew nearer, she heard it too. Calls for help. She frowned at the tapestry. It was coming from _behind _it. Trading another glance with Frost, she reached out with a hand, pulling the thick fabric aside to reveal a small door.

"Bastard has a hidden room." Jane could hear Frost cursing under his breath. Steeling herself, she gave her partner a nod, trying the door, and finding it unlocked.

"Bastard left in a hurry?"

"Bastard might've thought he was coming back before we showed up." Jane pushed the door open, blood pumping around her body, the thudding loud in her ears. Climbing through, there was a short flight of stairs. Her gun held tightly in her grip, Jane slowly made her way down, Frost close behind.

The small room was lit with a single light bulb in the middle of the low ceiling. A girl sat in the corner, hands and feet tied, calling for help until she saw the two officers show up. At the sight of them, she burst into relieved tears. Jane immediately rushed over to her, cutting open the ropes as Frost stood by the foot of the stairs, calling Korsak who was outside the building.

"Hey, hey, it's okay, I promise. We've got you now, you're safe with us." Jane comforted the girl, trying to get her to calm down. "Are you hurt, he didn't do anything did he?"

"N-no," the girl managed to get out, shaking her head. "H-he… he almost… he had a knife a-and… he was g-going… he was…"

"Hey, it's okay, he's not going to touch you. He can't hurt you, okay? We'll keep you safe. We'll protect you."

The girl nodded, gulping back her tears, before hugging the detective. Caught slightly off-guard, Jane returned the gesture, before helping the girl up, and slowly leading her towards the stairs, and out of the house.

When they emerged from the building, Maura quickly made her way over, relief at seeing the girl, Frost and Jane all unharmed. When Jane caught sight of her, she gave her a smile, but Maura could see she was still on edge, knowing the criminal was still on the loose.

"Hey, Maura." Jane turned to the girl, "Okay, Kelly, this is Dr Maura Isles. She's my… a really good friend of mine, my best friend in fact, and she's gonna take really good care of you, alright?"

Maura smiled at Kelly, while Jane introduced them, but when she said the last part, Maura immediately looked up at the detective, worry on her face. "Where are you going, Jane?"

"Frost just got a call, our guy was spotted down at the docks. I have to get down there, and mow this guy down. I have to go now, I'll see you soon. We'll catch him, Kelly, just stay with Maura here, she'll make sure you're okay. She's the best." And with that Jane was off, leaping into her car with Frost riding shotgun, as they raced off.

Maura stared after her worriedly, biting her lip before she finally gathered herself and turned back to the kidnapped girl. Beginning to comfort and reassure her, as she took her over to the paramedics that had been notified just in case, Maura didn't notice that Kelly had watched their exchange closely, or the tiny knowing smile on her face.

* * *

The man was safely behind bars now, and awaiting trial. The evidence against him was solid, and it was just a question of how long he'd enjoy the comfort of a prison cell. The entire matter had been a messed up affair, with money, drink and gambling, and the poor girl had been caught in the middle of it. Jane went to talk to Kelly one last time, before she went off to stay with her best friend for a while, until all the legal affairs were set in order.

Kelly was sitting up in a hospital bed. She'd been treated for shock, and the bruises she'd suffered to her arms and legs were checked but there was nothing more serious. She looked up at the tall detective when she entered.

"Did you catch him?"

Jane nodded, smiling as she watched the girl relax at the news. Finally let go of the fear she'd been holding for the last week. "Thank you," she whispered, and it almost broke Jane's heart.

"Hey, Kelly, I just wanted to ask you a few questions, if that's okay? I know you've been through a lot, but it'll help make sure nothing happens to you ever again."

It was Kelly's turn to nod, as she settled against the pillows and waited for the detective to speak.

"This man was…"

"A 'friend' of my dad's." Kelly finished before Jane could. Her chin only shook ever so slightly, but she swallowed and her voice was steady. "It was only after my parent's divorce. When he started drinking and gambling. He lent my dad money."

Jane nodded. This confirmed the report information. "He was the go-to when your dad was in financial trouble for the last three years?"

"I think so. I don't know how long, but he started coming around to our place regularly for the last two years. I-I never liked him. I always thought… there was just… something about him. He… he scared me."

Jane laid a comforting hand on Kelly's. "It's okay, Kelly. He can't touch you now. What about your mother? What happened there?"

Kelly's face darkened at the mention of her mother. "She abandoned us."

Jane's face softened, as she felt something inside her break for this young girl. She'd lost her dad, in more ways than one. Her mother didn't even acknowledge her existence. She had almost been killed. Jane knew she needed to know more, about exactly what happened, but she didn't want to push Kelly. So they sat in silence for a moment, before Kelly spoke up again.

"Uh, Detective Rizzoli? Seeing as you asked me these questions, can I ask you one?"

Jane smiled. "Sure. And you can call me Jane."

"Oh… well… I just wanted to ask… why aren't you and Dr Isles together?"

The brunette's mouth dropped open in shock. She had no idea what Kelly wanted to ask, but that was _not_ anywhere near what she'd expected to come out. She stared at the girl for a moment, before she found her voice again.

"I– wha– I– why would we be together!?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you or anything," Kelly quickly backtracked, nervous.

"I– no– it's okay. I'm not offended, I– just, uh… what makes you think we'd be together?"

"Oh, um, nothing much, it's just… well…" Kelly fidgeted a little, thinking. Finally, she looked up into Jane's eyes. They were hazel. It reminded her of Maura.

"I grew up in a home that fought. Every single minute of every single day. My mother was always picking on my dad's flaws, always finding something wrong with him. Nothing he ever did could please her, nothing he ever did was enough. On my eleventh birthday, though, I thought for a moment that things might be okay. That one day in my whole life, there was no shouting or fighting. We went to a park. We were in the middle of hard times, financially, but my parents gave me an iPod. And for a second I thought things would be okay, maybe we'd be okay. Maybe I'd finally know what it was people talked about when they talked about their happy families and the stuff they'd do together.

"Three days later, my mother… that… woman… she just up and left. She didn't even say goodbye. I… My dad went after her, telling her to give them another chance. That I needed my mom. I cried for her… I begged her to come back on that lawn, and she didn't even look back. I watched my dad break. I watched my mom, the one person in the world that's not supposed to turn her back on her child, just walk away. I hated her, from that moment on.

"She tore us apart. Dad turned to drink, and gambling, he couldn't bring the money in. Meanwhile _she_ went off and got hitched to some new guy, with money and status. And she ignored us from then on. Like we didn't exist.

"I don't know what it is to grow up in a loving home. I don't even really understand what love is. I'd read about it, and see it on TV, or in movies and stuff. And it was always this overly dramatized thing, full of passion and all that kinda crap. And I didn't really believe in it, because that passion dies. It did for my parents.

"But I guess… today… when I saw you two… there was just like… something different. I don't even have experience or anything, so it probably sounds crazy, and maybe I'm completely wrong, but I just… felt like you and Dr Isles really… _got_ each other. Like you'd always be there for each other, and really cared about each other. I saw the way you looked at her, when she came over after we got out of that house. And the way she looked at you, all relieved that you weren't hurt or something. And when you introduced us… you paused, as if trying to figure out what to say. And the way you said her name… I remember hearing that tone once in my life, when I was five, and my dad said it to my mom. She never used that tone back. But I know my dad loved my mom. And when you rushed off, you didn't see Dr Isles face, but I did. She was really worried for you.

"I guess… I just thought this was what love would be… I imagined it'd be something gentler, deeper. I just wanted to see my parents like that, loving and caring. And… well… I asked Dr Isles if she was okay afterwards, and she said she was, but she just looked so worried and kept looking at her phone until you finally called and told her you caught that twisted guy. It was the first time I saw her relax, since she saw us come out of the house.

"Um… and… well, I asked her if maybe you two were together…"

Kelly fell silent, and Jane found herself overwhelmed with the avalanche of words that had come forth. Her heart ached for the poor girl, as she recounted her history, and her head spun at the things she had said about her and Maura. When her mind finally caught up, she found herself on the edge of her seat, wanting to know what Maura had said to this sixteen year old.

"What did she say?"

"Well, she said you weren't…"

"… Was… that all?"

Kelly looked down at her hands. "I can't say."

_She can't say? What does _that_ mean?! Is it because of the answer? Or because Maura told her not to? Or…?_ Jane found her mind whirling at all the possibilities. And then she finally seemed to realise what it was they were actually talking about. Dr Maura Isles, Chief Medical Examiner for the Commonwealth of Massachusetts, and Jane's best friend, being a possible romantic interest for her. It seemed like a ridiculous notion. _But is it really so unbelievable?_ They did so much together. They understood each other, at least… more than anyone else understood either of them. And they got along so well. But they were best friends, that was expected… wasn't it?

But Kelly had seen more. Or she believed she saw more. No one else had ever really considered that Maura and Jane could be more than just friends. Except… It wasn't a regular occurrence, but sometimes officers around the BPD would crack a joke about them. But it was just a joke, because they were so close together, and two women who happened to be best friends was fodder for teasing, wasn't it? And then another thought occurred to Jane. What if they weren't just teasing for the sake of it? What if they had seen something too? Jane thought carefully, at what could possibly give anyone any indication that they weren't just friends. The result was shocking.

The looks. The touches. The smiles. The banter. Knowing each other's habits as well as their own. Sleeping together in the same bed. Spending more time together than apart. The only time Jane ever really returned to her apartment these days was at night when she had to sleep. And more often than not, she seemed to be sleeping over at Maura's. Hell, Maura even had a drawer of her clothes over there. And beer in the fridge. Jane knew every inch of Maura's home, like it was her own. And Jane knew _Maura_. She knew what made the blonde smile, what made her upset. She knew how to get under the doctor's skin, and how to make her laugh. She knew Maura only liked ballet and fencing as her "sports", that she swore things by that giant book on Darwin's evolution theory thing, and that she liked shoes more than anything else in the world and organised them especially by boxes in her closet.

Realisation hit her like a tonne of bricks.

"Just… Detective Rizzoli? I just… when I saw you two together, I saw the kind of caring and love I never thought I'd ever witness. I just… I don't want to think that it'll be wasted… or something… not when you have it."

Jane smiled at Kelly, squeezing one of her hands. "Kelly. I promise you, I won't waste it. I… I just took a long time to realise I had it. I've got you to thank for that."

Tears came to the girl's eyes at those words.

"And Kelly. You will see that love again. You'll find it for yourself, and you will know what it's like. You're a smart girl. You'll know when it's the right one."

Kelly began to cry in earnest, but they were hopeful tears. "You think so?"

"I know so," Jane grinned. "You may just be the strongest girl I've ever met, Kel. There's something I realised once, not so long ago. Sometimes, life is unfair, and throws us a tough one. But it's up to us what we choose to do with it. We can move past it, or we can get caught up in it. You've been through a lot, Kelly. But I know you'll get through it. And you'll come out the other side even better. And you will find someone who loves you for it. Loves you for everything you've been through, and how strong you are. And whoever gets you will be unbelievable lucky to have you."

Kelly threw her arms around the detective, hugging her tightly. "Thank you. Thank you," she whispered, as tears streamed down her cheeks. Jane rubbed her back soothingly. When she pulled back, Kelly wiped her eyes, and smiled up at the detective. "What are you going to do now?"

Jane smiled back. "Do what you told me. Not let what I have be wasted."

* * *

Maura was at home, drinking a glass of wine, and staring sightlessly out the window. She was still stunned by her revelation. That final realisation concerning one of the most important things, if not _the_ most important thing, in her life. Not that Jane was a thing. No, she was a person. She was _Maura's_ person. Her best friend, her rock. How had it taken her this long to realise?

And yet, it wasn't even Maura's own doing. She had Kelly to thank for it, and then she wondered if ignorance would really have been bliss in this case. When she had conversed with the girl for a while, making sure she was alright, and Kelly finally asked her if she and "Detective Rizzoli" had been together, the realisation of how much she wanted to say yes to that shocked the doctor. And when she had to answer in the negative, she found it almost painful. Admitting that they were really only best friends, when Maura wanted so much more.

The things came spilling out, how Jane could always make her smile or laugh, how Jane's hug could make her feel better straight away, how Jane could read her mind, how she slept better whenever she knew Jane was nearby. When she started, she couldn't stop, and as she told tales about the brave detective, her mind worked, picking up bits and pieces, analysing them and turning them over for inspection. The way they could understand each other like no one else could. The way they knew what the other was thinking without having to say a word.

It was startlingly obvious. Maura was very much in love with Jane. Had been in love with the tall, dark brunette for a long time.

And now here she was, sitting in her kitchen, drinking wine and wondering what to do with her newfound realisation.

After she'd told Kelly about all her feelings that she never even realised she had, she'd felt embarrassed, putting all this on a girl who had been through so much. It should have been about Kelly, and here she was, a grown woman, a _doctor _and Chief Medical Examiner for the Commonwealth of Massachusetts, talking all about herself.

But when she went to apologise for her behaviour and assure her that it was very uncharacteristic, she was met with a wide smile, and hopeful eyes. And what this bright sixteen year old had said touched Maura, bringing tears to those hazel eyes.

_"Don't be sorry, Dr Isles. Really, I'm glad you told me. Because it gives me hope. It gives me hope, because all my life I've never really believed that love could really exist. 'Cause I grew up in a house without it. But when you said all those things, and how you felt about Detective Rizzoli… it makes me think that maybe it does. You must really care about her. I want to be able to find someone who cares about me the way you care about her."_

Maura had almost cried then. At the bravery this girl had shown, and at her spirit. It was so like Jane's. And she knew that an amazing, clever, beautiful girl like Kelly would have no trouble with that in the future, and told her as much.

It was a comfortable silence that fell over them now, a more relaxed one, and at last, when Maura was about to leave, Kelly called out to her with one last question.

_"Dr Isles?"_

_"Yes, Kelly?"_

_"Are you gonna talk to Detective Rizzoli?"_

_Maura knew what she was really asking, and gave her a smile. "Yes. I am. Thank you for making me realise that I needed to."_

_Kelly smiled, eyes sparkling. And when Maura hugged her, she felt those arms tighten around her, filled with a new hope and happiness in them._

But now, Maura felt herself overwhelmed with a sense of terror. As she sat in that kitchen, thinking, her mind began to dig up all the statistics and problems that came when a person developed feelings for a best friend. Maura had no idea if Jane had felt the same way… Despite their interaction, the looks and touches… What if Jane _didn't _feel the same way?

But then a thought struck her… why did Kelly think they did?

Maura felt herself getting dizzy as her mind began to leap and bound from one theory to another, but before she could gather them up into any kind of order for proper analysis, she heard the sound of a car pulling up in front of her house. She didn't need to look to know whose it was. There was only one person who would turn up at Maura's without calling, whose car was so much a natural fixture of the house front now. There was no time to organise and plan now. So Maura took a deep breath, and made her way towards the front door.

Jane stepped out of the car, nerves jangling, but fuelled by the conversation she'd shared with Kelly. She knew it was now or never. It had been going on long enough now, and Jane needed to do something about it. As a detective, she was trained to act. And in her life, she had acted, putting herself in front of guns, going into buildings without knowing what was waiting for her, shooting herself to save others, fighting back even when all hope seemed to be lost. She'd been in so many scary situations… but for some reason, this felt the scariest of all. Walking towards Maura's front porch had never been so hard. Reaching a hand up to knock had never felt so nerve-wracking…

The door opened just as Jane was about to knock, and she was greeted by the sight of her best friend, Dr Maura Isles, looking at her nervously. And with something else Jane couldn't pinpoint.

Maura could feel her heart beating rapidly, her palms were clammy, and she felt shaky and feverish. All signs of her anxiety. But as she looked up into those dark eyes in front of her, she felt a little of the nervousness slip away. Just a little.

"Maura."

"Jane."

Jane cleared her throat, feeling a little awkward as she stood in the doorway. As if Maura had realised, the honey-blonde quickly stepped aside, allowing Jane to enter. It felt different, almost alien, standing in that hallway of what had become a second home to Jane. More a home than her own apartment.

"Would you like something to drink?" Maura asked, trying to keep her voice calm. She'd already made her way into the kitchen, reaching for the fridge where Jane's beer was stored before there was an answer.

"Beer," Jane followed the doctor into the kitchen, smiling a little at the sight of Maura already standing by the island counter with beer in hand. "Thanks."

Maura had her wine glass in hand again, watching Jane lean against the counter. Silence fell again, and neither could meet the other's eye, until at last Maura broke the silence. "Jane? I… I need to talk to you about something."

Jane looked up from the toaster she was studying intensely to meet her best friend's beautiful hazel eyes. After a moment, she nodded, and Maura could see her mentally preparing herself. It was a surprise when Jane responded.

"Okay. I need to talk to you too."

Maura led the way to the couch in the living room, taking a seat at one end, Jane at the other. After a moment of consideration, she put her glass down on a side table, clasping her hands and looking across at the woman who had changed her life in so many ways.

Jane could feel Maura's eyes on her, watching her as she took another sip from her beer. Finally, with a sigh, she followed suit by putting the bottle of beer aside. Deciding that she might as well just go for it, Jane leaned forward a little, kneading her hands.

"Um… okay, Maur, I have to say something, and I really need to just get it all out without you going all 'Google' on me." She waited for Maura to nod before she continued. Taking the plunge.

"Today, I talked to Kelly, afterwards, in the hospital. I asked a few questions and we started talking and… well… she asked me something that… that surprised me."

Maura's eyes widened. Had Kelly asked Jane the same thing she asked Maura?

"It… it was a bit shocking at first… but… it also made me realise so much. Stuff that's been right in front of me this whole time, and I just never even thought about it. And I just… now I know, and I can't… I can't just let it go to waste. I told her I promised I wouldn't let it go to waste. I don't want it to, and I have to take this chance. But I'm scared. Because I don't… I can't lose you."

Jane stared down at her hands, beginning to rub the scars on her hands again. After a minute, another pair of hands reached across, covering them and stopping their movements. The detective looked up to see Maura looking down at their linked hands, then back up at her. And something in those eyes gave her the strength to continue.

"Maura… you're the best friend I ever had. And y'know I don't do this emotional stuff well. But… you were always there for me, and looking out for me, and you… you were the only person I ever felt really safe with. Whenever I looked for a safe place, I always… I always came to you. You… you became my person. Like, we'd… we'd talk, and it was just so easy. Nothing was easy in my life… until you. Everything is easy with you. And… I guess I just accepted that. I accepted that you were my best friend.

"But… you're not. You're not just my best friend… you're… you're so much more. You… when I'm with you… I just… I feel better. I just feel… happier and better and safer… with you. And… Kelly noticed something. That I've missed for so long. She… she noticed… us. As in… she… saw something more than just… friendship. And… and… I thought… maybe she was… right."

Maura couldn't keep the smile off her face, as she listened to Jane's rambling. It had become clear that Jane was trying to say, and Maura couldn't help feeling a little light-hearted with the words that were coming out of the brunette's mouth.

"I… I realised how much you really meant to me. How… how important you were to me. When she asked me… why we weren't together… I… I asked myself the same question. Not that I think we would be together, I mean, it takes two people, and if you just want to stay best friends and stuff, then that's okay, I mean… just… I thought maybe we could be more, we just… I mean… I–"

Jane was cut off by a pair of lips on hers, and her eyes widened in shock. Too stunned to move, she sat frozen, as her mind tried desperately to snap back into gear. She'd never been incapable of movement before, but Maura had her paralysed. When Maura pulled away, Jane still sat with wide eyes and in shock. Finally, Jane managed to find her voice.

"I– wha– I–"

The doctor smiled a little, blushing. "I'm sorry, Jane. But you were too adorable to warrant any other action. And you don't have to be so nervous. I happen to feel the exact same way."

A smile slowly came over the detective's face. "You do?"

"I do."

This time, Jane leaned in to kiss Maura. The blonde could feel the smile against her lips, and decided that this was her new favourite past time, more than shopping for shoes, or organising her notes, or spending time with Jane. Kissing a smiling Jane was something else entirely.

"So… what was it you needed to talk to me about?"

"Oh…" Maura smiled, as she intertwined their fingers. "Well… funnily enough, Kelly talked to me too. She asked me whether you and I were together… and well… I realised how much I wanted to say yes."

"You did?"

"I did."

Jane reached a hand up to brush back a loose golden curl. "Huh… I'll have to thank Kelly again."

"What for?"

"For making you realise that you actually want to be with someone like me."

"You mean making me realise that I always wanted to be with someone as amazing as you?" Maura reached up to stroke Jane's cheek.

Jane smiled, blushing a little at both Maura's touch and her words. "Kinda crazy to think it was a sixteen year old girl who made us realise we were meant for each other, huh?"

"You think we're meant for each other? Like soul mates?"

Jane's eyes widened slightly, and she hurriedly began to backtrack, lest she scare Maura off. But a reassuring hand on her cheek, and a loving kiss on her lips stopped her.

"For the record, I think we're meant for each other too."


	2. The Things I Do For You

**_Prompt: _**_can you write rizzles pregnant fluff? PPPLLEEEAAASSSEEEE?:DD_

**_A/N:_**_ So a lovely anon asked for pregnant Rizzles fluff. Who could say no! Pregnant Rizzles fluff everywhere! Hope I did the prompt justice :) I even did my research on each trimester :)_

* * *

_Waking up early in the morning._

When Jane woke up, the first thing she registered was the fact that it was only just after six o'clock in the morning. The second thing was that Maura's side of the bed was empty. The third was the sound of retching coming from the bathroom.

In an instant, Jane was out of the bed and running towards the closed bathroom door, wearing only the boyshorts and white tank top she'd gone to sleep in. Pushing the door open, she found her wife bent over the toilet bowl, hair haphazardly pushed back with one hand while the other clutched the porcelain rim. She crossed the space in two strides, getting behind Maura and using her own hands to hold the golden locks back while Maura heaved again. Tenderly wrapping an arm around her lover's waist, Jane kissed the back of Maura's neck.

Maura finally leaned back against the detective, wiping her mouth with a tissue and grimacing.

"Why didn't you wake me up, sweetie?" Jane ran her fingers through those gorgeous honey-blonde curls, and brushing it away from the doctor's damp forehead.

"You were so peaceful," Maura rested her own hands on the one Jane had around her waist, rubbing it. "I didn't want to disturb you, and it was very sudden."

"Maura…" Jane knew her wife could _hear_ her rolling her eyes in exasperation. "You're _supposed_ to disturb me when this happens. You should wake me up so I can make you feel better. Urgh, why does morning sickness exist?"

"Well, morning sickness is generally believed to be a mechanism developed to aid both the foetus and the mother in fighting and ridding the body of toxins that could have been ingested by the body, or through pathogenic infection, due to the suppression of the woman's immune response during pregnancy."

The detective chuckled, planting another light kiss on Maura's neck. "Well the pregnancy sure doesn't suppress your brain."

Maura let out a shaky laugh at that. After a moment of silence, in which they simply enjoyed the comfort of the other's body, she spoke up again. "So, I'm supposed to wake you up whenever I get morning sickness?"

"Mhmm."

"Even if it's as early as six in the morning?"

"Even if it's at the butt crack of dawn."

Maura smiled. Thank you, Jane." But a moment later, that smile was gone, as she felt another wave of nausea hit her. She grabbed the basin with both hands, shifting to bend over it again, as she felt her wife move behind her to support her and rub her back.

Letting out a small sigh, Jane whispered soothing words as she rubbed small circles into Maura's back. She hated seeing her beloved in such a state, but as she nuzzled the spot between the doctor's shoulder and neck, she smiled. At least she'd always be there to make Maura feel better afterwards.

* * *

_Getting up in the middle of the night._

Jane collapsed into the bed next to her wife, exhausted after the day's work. It had been a wild chase through what must have been half of Boston, in the car and on foot. The final foot chase had been very long and very tiring, and it had been a lucky chance that Jane had found the shortcut and tackled the perp to the ground, just like the pros did it.

She knew her muscles would be paying for it tomorrow, but it was worth it. Putting that bastard behind bars was always worth it, and the way Maura would look at her after a successful case, not to mention their personal celebration afterwards… it always put Jane in a good mood.

But now, it was late and she could feel the tiredness of her muscles already. Rolling over to spoon Maura as she always did, her hands found the slightly rounded belly and gently rubbed it. Jane breathed in the wonderful smell of her wife's hair, smiled, and drifted off to sleep.

She felt like she'd only slept an hour or so when she registered the gentle shake and lingering touches on her face.

"Jane? Jane…" Maura's voice was soft and sing-song as she tried to rouse her sleeping partner.

"Mmmf, M-Mauraaa?" Jane's utterance was enveloped by a yawn as she pulled herself away from the glorious realm of sleep, and opened her eyes.

She'd expected to see light edging around the curtains to show the lightening of the world outside. She'd expected to maybe hear the chirpings of morning birds, or the sound of a slowly waking neighbourhood. She'd expected the alarm clock to read a number anywhere from five to seven. She was _not_ expecting to see the darkness of night still surrounding them, with only the silence of a sleeping neighbourhood, and a clock that read one o'clock in the morning.

"Maur, wha– _why_ are you not sleeping right now?" She rubbed her eyes with a hand, and as her eyes adjusted to the darkness, she could see the glow of a light that must be from the kitchen through the door, and Maura standing over her with an apologetic smile which, even in her semi-unconscious state, Jane still thought was utterly adorable.

"I'm sorry, Jane. I tried to ignore it, but I couldn't. I really, _really_ want a grilled cheese sandwich, but that wouldn't be nutritious or healthy, and won't give any benefits to the developing baby and–"

"Uhuh, okay, too many words for one in the morning," Jane said, using a finger to stop the doctor from going on another one of her 'Google' escapades. "Just tell me what you want."

"Oh, thank you, Jane!" Maura beamed, hugging the still half-dead detective, and planting a kiss on her lips. "Could you go to the all-night convenience store and buy some of those organic wheat crackers?"

"That's your alternative?" Jane raised an eyebrow at her wife, sceptical.

Maura gave one of those shoulder shrugs. "It will be a much healthier option than a grilled cheese sandwich, and I can still put a healthy selection of cheese and other toppings on it to my liking."

Jane sighed. Mumbling grouchily, she blindly went to find her shirt and pants, and had to put on her pants twice when she realised she'd pulled them on back to front. Stumbling into the hallway as she tried to loop her belt correctly, she found Maura standing by the door, a look of worry and amusement on her beautiful face.

"Really, Jane, I think it's completely unnecessary that I should wake you when this happens. I can still drive you know, and with your level of exhaustion it wouldn't exactly be wise for you to go driving, even is the store is one block away."

The detective only shook her head in response. The first time this had happened, Jane had woken up at three in the morning to find the bed empty and no sign of Maura in the house. When she realised that the Prius was missing, she'd flown into a panic, calling Frost, Korsak, Frankie, Tommy and Ma, asking them all if they'd known where Maura was. Her phone was still on the bedside table, which had only made Jane more anxious as it meant she had no line to Maura.

Half an hour later, with everyone talking worriedly in the kitchen of their home, Maura had walked in bearing groceries and a look of surprise at the gathering. At the sight of her, Jane didn't know whether to laugh, cry or shout and ended up half-running to Maura, and taking her into her arms in a fierce embrace. After that, she made it clear that Maura was not to go out in the middle of the night like that again. Maura had been reluctant to agree, but finally conceded when she realised just how upset Jane had been.

The sleepy brunette knew Maura tried to do everything she could to curb her cravings, for everyone's sakes, but it was unavoidable. At least she wasn't waking Jane in the middle of the night to find her a specific brand of dried anchovies that can only be found in selected stores in Portsmouth or something.

Hopping into one boot, and then the other, she turned to give Maura a kiss as Maura held out the keys to her. The doctor still had a look of concern in her eyes as she watched Jane leave. Waving over her shoulder, Jane got into the car seat of her cruiser, and pulled out. The store better have those crackers.

Ten minutes later, Jane was back, holding a pack of crackers, fresh salmon, cheese, avocado, tomatoes, and other random foodstuffs she'd recalled Maura saying was healthy that could be used as topping. The blonde's eyes widened at the purchases in Jane's arms, quickly coming forward to take them and giving her detective a long slow kiss for the effort.

Jane dumped the purchases on the kitchen counter, and watched with a tired smile as Maura started sorting through the goods. Unbidden, her stomach gave a small growl. She was pretty hungry, as well as tired, and as she observed the concentrated look on Maura's face she decided to treat herself to a grilled cheese sandwich.

Settling Maura down at the dinner table, she returned to the kitchen, pulling out cheese, bread, and the rest of the stuff she'd need to make the snack. After a few minutes, the room was filled with the rich savoury smell of a perfectly made grilled cheese sandwich. Finishing up with the cooking, Jane dumped the frying pan into the sink, figuring she could deal with it in the morning. Taking a plate, she walked into the dining room where Maura was fiddling with the pack of "Mary's Organic Crackers".

Jane could feel Maura eyeing her sandwich. Looking up, she saw that the doctor was indeed staring at her plate. Raising an eyebrow, she held the plate out to Maura. "Hungry?"

The honey-blonde frowned at her, and turned back to the still unopened packet in her hands. Jane sighed, and put her plate back down, walking back to the kitchen. When she returned, her plate had migrated to the spot in front of Maura, who was taking a bite out of her tasty snack. When Maura spotted Jane smiling at her in the doorway, she blushed a little and looked down apologetically.

The tall brunette began to laugh, as she made her way back to her spot next to Maura, bearing another plate with a grilled cheese sandwich on it. When Maura saw it, she looked surprised and confused. Setting the plate down, Jane leaned over to kiss her beautiful, sandwich-stealing, cheese-craving wife.

"If there's one thing I know, if you're craving one of my delicious grilled cheese sandwiches, nothing else will work."

Maura hit Jane playfully on the arm, as she took another bite of the wonderfully cheesy snack. Swallowing it, she leaned over to place a kiss on her lover's cheek, where a crumb had stuck to her face. "I really shouldn't be eating this, Jane."

"Well then give it here," the detective reached a hand out to take it back, but Maura quickly moved it out of her reach. Jane chuckled. "Exactly."

And so they sat together at two in the morning, eating grilled cheese sandwiches, and Jane knew she'd be exhausted in the morning, but she wouldn't pass up the moment for anything in the world.

* * *

_Dealing with the crazy hormones._

Jane's phone buzzed, and she quickly picked it up to see a new message from Maura.

_Come down right now._

Jane frowned, worry starting to cloud her mind. The text was unusual short and terse, and worst case scenarios began play through the detective's mind as she quickly stood up from her desk and walking briskly towards the door.

Frost looked up surprised, and Korsak called out, "Where are you going?"

Jane held up her phone. "Maura needs me." And she was gone.

Korsak and Frost looked at each other.

The older detective suddenly chuckled. "Hey, how far is the Doc along?"

"Just hit the second tri, I think." Frost frowned, as his colleague laughed again. "What?"

"I think even Dr Isles can't escape the power of pregnancy hormones."

"Oh…" The young detective's face dawned in understanding, and they both sniggered.

By then Jane was striding out of the lift and doing her best not to flat out run to Maura's office. When she got there, she found the blinds down, and the door was closed. She knocked, but received no answer so she quickly pushed the door open to find a seemingly empty room. Taking three strides in, she looked from the desk to the couch, before hearing the door shut behind her, the sound of a lock clicking, and sound of heels across the floor. Before she could turn however, she felt two arms wrap around her waist, and Maura's body pressing against hers.

"Maura, wha–"

"Shhh," Maura moved a hand up to cover Jane's mouth as the other began to pull at the shirt she was wearing. "I haven't stopped thinking about you all day." Her voice was a seductive purr, as her hand slipped under the shirt that had somehow become unbuttoned to stroke the defined abdominal muscles.

Jane felt herself tensing at the touch, a shudder going through her body as she felt Maura's hands trace patterns on her skin. But she swallowed and managed to speak into Maura's hands. "Mawra, wha are yoo doin?"

The feel of Maura's breath at her neck, the feather light kisses, was making the detective a little weak in the knees. She felt the doctor push a little closer, leaning up to whisper into her ear. "I want you."

A flood of arousal ran through Jane's body, and she swallowed, her mouth dry. Maura's hands were now both playing with Jane's belt. "Uh… I thought you were against doing this kinda stuff in a workplace?"

Maura suddenly grabbed Jane by the shoulders, turning her around and beginning to walk her towards the couch. Jane walked backwards slowly, as she took in the darkened eyes and the flush of Maura's cheeks. The back of her legs hit the couch, and Maura pushed her, sending her down on the couch. In a blink of an eye, the honey-blonde was straddling Jane, hands tangled in her hair as she kissed the detective passionately. In between each one, she breathily explained. "Mmmm, it's… these hormones… mmmm, they make me… very aroused… and… it's… oh… it's very… distracting… I thought it might be a good idea to… do something about it."

By this stage, Jane decided that it was perfectly fine with her. She couldn't say she hadn't dreamed of taking Maura at work. And right now, in this position, with Maura basically trying to tear her shirt off while grinding against her, Jane was not about to say no.

Shirts were thrown onto the floor, hands roaming, as they kissed passionately. Maura's hands were wrapped in Jane's long dark locks again, and Jane's were wrapped around the doctor's bare midriff as their tongues began to explore each other's mouths, eliciting moans from both sides.

And then there was a knock at the door.

Jane let out a disgruntled grumble, as she pulled back to glance at the locked door. She turned back in alarm when she heard a sniffle. Looking up, she saw Maura was sniffing and instantly reached up to cup her face. "Maur. Maur! Are you alright?"

"Mhmm," Maura nodded, even as she sniffed.

The detective looked at her, concerned. "Are you crying?"

"Yes, because I really wanted to have sex with you, and now I can't because someone probably needs me, and that makes me mad and when I'm mad I start to cry, because of these crazy hormones."

Another knock sounded from outside, and a voice filtered in too. "Dr Isles? Dr Isles, are you there?"

"Susie?" Jane called out, as Maura continued to sob.

"Oh, detective! The test results are in, and is Dr Isles in there as well? She's needed for a consult."

By then, Maura had climbed off of Jane and grabbed her shirt, pulling it on and straightening out the crinkles as best she could. Jane simply watched with wide eyes, as Maura checked her appearance, before coming over to give her shirt and a long lingering kiss. Then she turned around and stalked to the door, unlocking it and opening it dramatically, then grabbing the folder from the bewildered criminalist and storming down the hallway with poise and elegance, as only Maura could.

Jane managed to throw on her own shirt before Susie turned to look at her questioningly. She gave a shrug in response, and Susie turned to follow her superior down the hall.

Brushing a hand down the front of her shirt, she managed to calm her raging libido. Then with a smirk, she got up and began to make her way back up to the Homicide Unit. As she tugged her shirt straight she mumbled to herself. "I like the crazy hormones."

* * *

_Dealing with the mood swings._

Jane yawned as she looked for the keys to the front door, fishing through her pockets for them. Frowning, she tried her blazer pockets, her pants pockets, pants back pockets, before finally locating them in the inside pocket of her blazer. She unlocked the door, and quietly entered the house, in case Maura was asleep.

Then the hurricane hit.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!?"

Jane didn't startle easy, but she jumped about a foot into the air at the outburst, and whipped around in shock to see a very pregnant Maura Isles glaring at her furiously.

"WELL?" The shorter woman took a step towards the detective. Jane hastily took a step back, holding her hands up in a placating manner.

"Whoa, Maura, I was at work."

"IT'S SIX THIRTY."

"Maur, Maur, you know sometimes we finish up late, it's the case we're working at the moment–"

"It's _her_, isn't it?"

Jane's jaw dropped. She had no idea who Maura meant, but she knew immediately what she was insinuating, and was completely shocked. Dr Maura Dorothea Isles was the one and only woman in Jane's life. She was everything; beautiful, brilliant, wonderful. The love of Jane's life. And the accusation hurt.

"_Who?_"

"Don't act like you don't know exactly who I mean, Jane Clementine Rizzoli! You're a detective, I'm sure you can work it out!"

"Wha–" Jane's eyes widened. "Are you talking about _Julie_?"

"See! You even refer to her by her first name!"

Jane had to try very hard not to roll her eyes, knowing it wouldn't help matters here. With the progression of Maura's pregnancy, she'd become a lot more emotional, and she was currently on leave as well, which, Jane noticed, certainly made her job feel much more like a chore than what she truly enjoyed doing. It was a mark of just how much Maura meant to her.

"Maura, she's just a _colleague_. It's just because this case involves narcotics, so we need to work with the department. There is absolutely _nothing _going on between us! I don't even talk to her!"

The doctor turned away, and Jane knew she was hiding tears.

"Hey. Hey! Don't cry, Maura." She reached out with a hand, but the minute she touched the blonde, she whipped around.

"Don't touch me!"

The lanky brunette could only sigh as she watched her hormone-driven, emotional wife stomp off towards the kitchen, tears gone and anger back.

After a moment of deliberation in the hallway, she decided that Maura needed some time to cool down. So she headed towards the living room, settling on the couch and staring at a blank TV screen. Her hands rubbed against each other as she listened for movement in the kitchen. Nothing. Sighing again, Jane decided that the silence was too much, and turned the TV on. The screen came to life, and it was some big action blockbuster. Jane had wanted to watch it since forever, but never had the time. But she changed the channel, searching until she found the science channel, which currently had a documentary talking about a new breakthrough that could speed up recoveries from common diseases. Settling against the cushions, Jane listened to the voice, and felt her eyelids begin to grow heavy.

She registered the dipping of the couch beside her in her semi-conscious state, sleep still curled around the edges of her mind. A hand brushed at her brow and she soon realised they were gently playing with her hair. Finally, she opened her eyes to see Maura watching the documentary with a small smile as her fingers gently stroked her brow.

Jane decided that Maura looked absolutely and completely enchanting at that moment, with that gentle smile and the healthy pregnant glow about her. The light from the TV played across her face, and Jane just wanted to reach up and kiss her. But then she remembered the earlier outburst, and changed her mind. Taking it slow would be a better idea.

"Am I forgiven?"

Maura gave a slight start, her fingers stilling on Jane's forehead as she turned to look down into dark earnest eyes.

Silence filled the air for all of a minute before she burst into tears.

_Oh no, not again_. Jane sat up quickly, reaching a hand out instinctively to cup Maura's cheek and brushing the tears away with a thumb.

"Maura, Maura, please don't cry. I'm sorry if I did anything to upset you, okay? Don't cry, please don't, you're beautiful, and I'm sorry."

The doctor shook her head, crying even harder, and then she threw her arms around a very surprised Jane, hugging her and sobbing into her neck.

"Oh, Jane, Jane, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean the things I said earlier, I don't know what came over me, can you forgive me?"

Jane was shocked for the second time that night, but quickly recovered and wrapped her arms around her wife, kissing the top of her head.

"Maura, don't cry, you don't have to apologise, I know it's because of the pregnancy hormones. You're not yourself at the moment, it's okay!" She rubbed Maura's back soothingly, kissing her hair and holding her close.

Maura cuddled closed to her wife, sniffling. "So you still love me?"

"Oh god, do you even have to ask? Of course I love you. I'll always love you, forever and longer. You're the love of my life, Maura Dorothea Rizzoli-Isles. You are my beautiful wife, and carrying our beautiful daughter. I love you, don't you ever doubt that."

She felt the blonde relaxing a little more, and smiled into her hair. They stayed like that for a while, until Maura's breathing had evened out again, and she sat up. Hazel eyes looked searchingly into dark brown, and after a moment, Maura smiled, looking embarrassed.

"I'm such an emotional mess, aren't I?"

Jane laughed. "A little bit."

Maura huffed, running a hand through her hair. "Pregnancy really does cause the hormones to go rampant. The mood swings are a result of–"

"Those neurosipiters or whatever you call them, I know."

"Neurotransmitters, Jane!" Maura laughed a little, before reaching out to stroke the brunette's cheek. "How do you put up with me?"

Jane looked into those beautiful eyes, before leaning forward to press a gentle kiss to lips that were still tainted with the salt of tears.

"I'm just that amazing." She chuckled at the slight frown Maura wore. "And because I love you."

A soft sigh fell from Maura's lips, her eyes bright and loving as she held Jane's face in her hands. "I am so lucky to have you. Thank you for putting up with me."

Jane wrapped an arm around Maura's waist, the other resting lightly on her round belly. "Always."

* * *

_Putting up with Pike._

Jane had been through the late nights and early mornings, she'd become Maura's emotional anchor, scapegoat and booty call, she'd been through eight of the nine month journey, but it was now that Jane decided she really deserved a medal for patience.

Dr Pike was going to make her strangle someone. _Him_.

Finally having enough of the old man's rambling about his own prowess or completely irrelevant facts, Jane turned to leave. At least Pike didn't say anything about Maura. He made the mistake when he came back to replace Maura while she was on pregnancy leave, and Jane had very quickly put him in his place.

Huffing, she made her way to where Frost was, bending over a patch on the ground. As she walked, she pulled out her cell, and started a new message with Maura.

_I am trying so hard not to hit this guy_

Two seconds later, the phone buzzed with the reply.

_Jane, be nice. You've been so patient._

The brunette rolled her eyes.

_Yeah, and it's killing me_

She could almost hear the doctor laughing on the other end. That thought made her own face lighten up. The response made her smile even wider.

_Oh that's no good. Who would I cuddle with when I'm feeling cold and lonely?_

_Are you feeling cold and lonely?_

_Oh yes, detective. Very cold and lonely ;)_

Jane's jaw dropped as she read the last text, and Frost had to shake her to get her attention.

"What's got you so out of it?"

"Huh?" Jane looked up to see her partner grinning at her a little too knowingly, and she quickly whipped the phone out of sight. "N-nothing! What's up?"

Frost's face sobered, as they turned back to the case. But Jane was in a good mood again, and they continued working on the case diligently. But the good humour was gone by midday, with the autopsy.

It was seven by the time Jane made it back to their home, and she decided that she just really needed to just curl up with Maura on the couch and talk to the baby and feel it kicking. She fumbled with the keys, but before she could put it in the lock, the door opened to reveal a very sympathetic looking Maura standing there. The pregnant doctor had been privy to every frustrated thought Jane had that day regarding her temporary replacement. It had been a particularly bad day, and Maura opened her arms for Jane, pulling her close and giving her a kiss.

Jane pulled back and bent down to give Maura's belly a kiss too, rubbing it gently and smiling at the kick the baby gave.

"Oh, that was a big one. How are you doing munchkin? Didn't give your Mommy a rough day did you?"

"No, our baby decided to be nice today." Maura smiled down adoringly at the detective. "Did Pike give you a rough one?"

"Urgh," Jane moaned, standing back up and rubbing her eyes. "He was _so_ bad! He messed up the bullet extraction and destroyed our chance at the evidence that might've closed the case, and all the while he kept going on about some stupid machine he'd patented that would 'make current technologies obsolete'. _He's_ obsolete!"

"Oh, my poor baby," Maura cooed, taking Jane's arm with one hand and resting the other on her stomach as she led her wife towards the living room.

Jane's eyes widened as she saw the fireplace was lit, and a few candles rested on various surfaces around the room. The TV was on, with a nice romantic movie on – only Maura knew and saw the romantic side of the tough detective – and the coffee table was laden with what looked like her mother's cooking. Gnocchi and garlic bread and even a cold beer for Jane, and water for Maura.

"Did you…?"

"You've done so much for me, Jane. And you sounded like you were having such a bad day, so I wanted to do something for you, just for once, because I haven't in so long due to the pregnancy. Angela came by, and she insisted on cooking for the two of us, and I thought we could just enjoy a quiet evening together, before the baby gets here."

"God, you are the most amazing woman on the planet, Maura." Jane snuggled up next to her wonderful wife, and kissed her. She rested a hand on the round belly. "You've got the most amazing Mommy in the world, kiddo."

And they spent the night like that, in each other's arms, feeding each other and enjoying the company and comfort they gave each other. As the credits rolled at the end of the film, Jane turned to look down at the beautiful woman she was lucky enough to call her own. Maura had fallen asleep near the end, the pregnancy making her tire easily. She was leaning against Jane, their hands intertwined and resting on the baby bump, her head on Jane's shoulder.

In the silence of their living room, Jane watched the flames in the fireplace. And in that flickering orange and yellow, she saw their future. Their child running across the yard, with Jo following close behind. A toddler sitting on Bass's shell. And her and Maura, hand in hand, watching their children, their _family_. Uncle Frankie and Uncle Tommy walking in through the front door, the Grandma Rizzoli through the back. Korsak and Frost dropping by…

The future was beautiful. _I guess I can deal with Pike for a little longer_.

* * *

_Realising just how it was all worth it._

Jane held Maura's hand, or Maura held Jane's. It was hard to tell, they were squeezing each other's hands so tightly, but neither even though of letting go. The midwives and the doctors were all encouraging Maura, talking her through it.

"Deep breaths, Maura, deep breaths." A friendly redheaded nurse spoke reassuringly. "It'll be okay, just remember deep breaths."

Jane found herself listening as well, breathing deeply as well, as if she couldn't take in enough air. She certainly felt a little dizzy, and Maura's hand was a vice grip on her own. With every breath Maura took, she took one too, and she kissed the back of Maura's hand.

"Alright, Maura, when I ask you to push, you push, alright?" The doctor, gave an encouraging smile, as she looked up at the soon-to-be parents. "Okay… push!"

Jane could see the strain on Maura's face, and grasped her hand with both her own. "It's okay, Maura, you got this, you got this. Breathe, Maura. Deep breaths."

Maura's forehead was sweaty, her usually neat golden locks a mess and plastered to her brow. But she turned at the sound of her wife's voice, looking into those dark soulful eyes, filled with excitement, nervousness, earnestness, and love.

"Deep breaths, Maura, and push!" The nurse had her other hand, and Maura clung with a death grip. They continued in the cycle.

"Breathe."

"Push!"

"Breathe. You're okay."

"Push! That's it!"

"You can do this! Deep breaths."

And suddenly it was over.

And Jane's heart must've stopped beating for a second, as she saw their baby for the first time. _She's beautiful_. After the doctor had wrapped the baby carefully in a soft, clean, white blanket, she handed the little girl to Maura, resting it in the tired woman's arms.

Maura looked exhausted, but she was smiling so widely, and tears were running down her face as she looked down at their new little girl. "Hello, Abby." Her voice was a hoarse whisper, but the baby seemed to shift at the sound of her name. They'd agreed on the name Abigail a while ago. Abigail Rizzoli-Isles.

Maura gently rocked the baby for a few more minutes, before she looked up with tear-filled eyes at Jane. She understood. Maura was holding the baby out for her to hold. And Jane experienced a new kind of terror as she carefully reached out for the tiny bundle. Her heart was in her throat as she lifted the little baby and cradled it in her arms. She gently swayed a little, smiling at the light blonde tuft of hair and the chubby little face. Lifting a finger, she gently shifted the cloth away from Abby's face, and then it happened. Abigail's tiny little fist opened, and when Jane moved her finger, those tiny little fingers closed again, and held on.

A mixture of a sob and a laugh escaped from Maura's mouth, but Jane had eyes only for their newborn daughter. "Hey there, munchkin," she whispered. "I'm your Mama." And it was as if the little girl understood, because Jane was sure those tiny fingers squeezed her hand, and then the baby opened her eyes.

They were Maura's eyes.

And that was the moment. Jane felt tears stream down her face, as she stared into beautiful hazel eyes, the very same ones that she'd looked into every day. Her Mommy's eyes. That was the moment Jane truly understood just how it was all worth it. Every single moment, every single second. She looked up into identical shining eyes, and leaned down to kiss Maura.

Sitting down on the bed beside her tired, beautiful, glorious wife, with their child in her arms, Jane Rizzoli finally realised what it felt like to be on top of the world. As Maura leaned against her, she said the only three words that mattered. They were a prayer, a thank you, a promise, a truth. They didn't need to be said at all. It was impossible not to.

"I love you."

"I love you too."


	3. 5 Calls 1 Voicemail

**_Prompt: _**_5+1 prompt: 5 times Jane answered her phone during a date (and then left) and the 1 time (the first of many) Jane didn't answer was when she was on a date with Maura. Bonus if many, if not all, of the calls interrupting the dates were from/regarding Maura._

**_A/N: _**_Thanks to __**kiarcheo**__ for this genius prompt! I had a lot of fun writing this and stuffing it with plenty of Rizzles. And using all Jane's beards here, because it was too much fun showing them where they stood in the great pecking order of important people in Jane's life. Somewhere between not on the list and not on the list. Thanks again __**kiarcheo**__ Enjoy!_

* * *

Jane ran a hand through her hair, looking at herself in the mirror a little nervously. Gabriel Dean had actually come to Boston _without_ being involved in a case. And he had asked her to a dinner that had been promised since the beginning of their association with each other.

Checking herself again, she ran a hand down the front of that black dress she'd worn only once before: to the "dinner" her mother had organised, which turned out to be an attempted set up between her and Joey Grant. Jane shook her head at the memory, recalling the way she had ended up walking out on him with a bottle of wine in hand, making a beeline for, of all places, the lab, where Maura was. That night, Maura spent more time admiring her in the dress than Grant did.

Jane decided she was ready. She wore her hair out, like normal, a touch of makeup, nothing else. She never really liked dressing up, and doing all that fancy stuff people always for before a date. Grabbing her purse and pulling the black heels onto her feet, she paused in the doorway to take a deep breath, almost as if she was steeling herself.

Stepping out of her car, she closed the door and turned to look at the restaurant. Maybe it was unusual that they had agreed to meet at the restaurant, rather than having Gabriel pick her up. But Jane had decided against it. She wasn't really ready for him to come by her place yet. Even though he'd visited before, had even been in her apartment, she didn't feel comfortable with the idea of him coming to pick her up. Even thinking of him as "Gabriel" rather than "Agent Dean" was still a little odd.

When she walked into the warmth of the restaurant, she immediately spotted her date sitting at a table by the window. Putting a smile on her face, she made her way over.

"Hi."

"Hey. You look… beautiful."

Jane looked down, a little embarrassed. "Thank you."

"Well," Dean looked at the table between them. "Shall we get something to eat?"

Jane nodded, still smiling, as she picked up the menu. It was Italian, not particularly original. But at least she knew what all the dishes were. One time she had been taken out on a date by some guy who picked a fancy high-end restaurant, and she didn't understand any of the courses. It didn't go any further than that one date. The place would probably have been a better fit for someone like Maura.

Glancing down the columns, she immediately picked out what she wanted. It was quite predictable, and anyone who knew her wouldn't have to ask her what it was she chose. But Gabriel did ask.

"Wow… they really have a lot of dishes…" He looked up in mild surprise when Jane put the menu away. "What are you getting?"

"Oh, well, I think I'll order the bruschetta, carbonara, and the chocolate gelato for dessert."

Gabriel lifted his eyebrows, nodding and looking impressed. "That sounds… great. Do you mind if I order the same?"

Chuckling a little, Jane nodded. "Sure, go for it."

Just as he raised a hand to gesture a waiter over, Jane's phone went off. The tones of Chopin's "Funeral March" told her who the caller was before she pulled it out to look at the ID. Looking apologetically at Gabriel, she said quickly, "Sorry, I should probably take this."

"Oh, well sure."

That was all she needed and she quickly tapped the answer button. "Maura?"

"Jane, I'm not bothering you, am I?"

"Oh…" Jane glanced across the table at her date. "It's okay, what's up?"

"Well, I'm in the lab and I think I've found something." Jane could hear the excitement in Maura's voice, and could picture the beautiful blonde bending over a table, or staring intently at the computer screen. The image brought a small smile to Jane's face. "We don't have a direct hit with the DNA sample you got yesterday, but I've been looking and I've found a distinct patterning in the DNA sequence that allows me to conclude that the suspect is related to Freddie Coren."

"The psycho killer that was taken down twelve years ago?"

"Yes."

"That's brilliant, Maura!"

She could hear the smile in Maura's voice. "Thank you, Jane. I understand if you don't want to come in and have a look, I was actually planning to leave it until tomorro–"

"No, it's okay, I can come. Be there in ten"

"Oh, great! I'll see you then."

"See ya, Maur."

As she hung up the phone, she suddenly remembered where she was. In a restaurant, at a table, across from Gabriel Dean. Instantly, she felt guilty. The phone call had completely wiped the date from her mind, and she looked at the man apologetically.

"I'm sorry, I have to go. Maura– it's this case we're working on, and it's been dragging on for ages. Maura, uh, Dr Isles just found a possible DNA connection and I should check it out…"

"Oh." Dean looked a little disappointed. "Right," he nodded. "That's, that's okay. Uh… guess this is where we part ways?"

"Yeah, I guess it is." Jane stood up. "I'm really sorry. I just… this is my job."

"I understand, Jane. It's fine."

Jane gave him a last apologetic smile, before she turned and left.

* * *

"Jane!" Maura looked up at the sound of a door opening, and turned to see Jane in a black dress that she'd seen before. It was the same one Jane was wearing that night she walked out on Lieutenant Grant. And, of course, Jane looked absolutely gorgeous in it. Maura had told her as much that night.

"Hey Maura."

"Were you on a date?"

"Oh… yeah I was…" Maura watched Jane shift from one foot to the other. "Dean was in town."

"Agent Gabriel Dean?"

"Yep."

"Then what are you doing here?" Maura looked at Jane with a mixture of surprise and amusement. "I had absolutely no idea, or I wouldn't have even called!" Her face turned serious. "I didn't mean to interrupt your date, Jane. You shouldn't have come."

To her surprise, Jane looked hurt by her words. "Not that I'm not happy to see you. I'm always happy to see you. But I don't want you sabotaging your dates because of me."

She smiled when Jane did, as the brunette gave a little shrug. "I don't really mind."

"Jane…"

"What? They're only guys!"

Maura gave her an amused, slightly sceptical look.

They both chuckled a little.

"Fine, look, I really don't mind, at least, not for you."

* * *

Jane groaned. She _really_ didn't want to go on this date anymore. She never really wanted to go in the first place, but her mother had been pestering her so much lately about going out on a date, that she finally agreed just to shut her up.

Stupid.

Now she had to leave the house in half an hour to meet the guy at a café on their "lunch date".

The guy was nice looking enough, some cop from Narcotics. Apparently he "had his eye on her for some time, but never had the guts to do anything about it until now". When he finally _did_ do something about it, he had done it in the precinct cafeteria. And in front of Ma, who had glared at her. She was basically _forced_ into agreeing.

She decided she'd forgo the pleasant dress, and was further thankful that is was lunch they were meeting up for. She dressed in her usual black slacks, a purple collared shirt, and blazer. Attaching her badge and gun to her belt, she pushed out the door, and walked to her car.

Jane decided that she had the worst luck ever sometimes. She'd always get called on a case whenever she wanted it least, and now she was looking for any excuse to get out of meeting up with Steve the cop from Narcotics. The biggest thing about him that irked the detective was when he spoke. He wouldn't. Stop. Talking. He kept going on about his biggest busts whenever they saw each other next in the corridors of BPD, and bringing up their date plans in a loud voice. Honestly, he was a bit of a tool.

Finally, last night, she had gone over to Maura's, huffing and complaining about having to go on this date at all. Maura listened with a sympathetic ear, offering Jane a beer from her fridge. Maura always had beer in the fridge for Jane. By the end of the night though, Jane was smiling again, both of them laughing as they shared playful banter. And the brunette had ended up spending the night, a common enough occurrence.

But in the morning, Maura had been called in to have a look at new test results that had come back from the lab. Jane fed Bass for her, before heading home to shower and change, feed Jo, eat some breakfast, and go out again.

She pulled up outside a small café that Steve had picked out. It was a quaint place, and not really to Jane's taste. A ball park, a bar, or at least a place that sold fries and hamburgers were her ideal hangouts. This place looked like a salad/sandwich health-nut set up. This is where Maura would drag her if they were having lunch. Not that she minded much when it was Maura.

As she pushed open the door, a voice called from behind!

"Jane!"

The detective flinched at the loud voice of Steve, as he strolled up. Hitching a smile on her face, she turned. "Hey, Steve. Good to see you."

The man gave what Jane guessed was supposed to be a roguish grin, but it came off as arrogant and annoying. This guy really was something else. "Same to you. You look great! Really… wow."

"I look like I always do…" Jane watched him carefully. _He's a polished sweet-talker, but he doesn't even know what he's talking about_.

The response came back a beat late. "Exactly." _Good save_, Jane thought wryly.

Pushing open the door, the brunette found the nearest table and sat down at it. The sooner this was over, the better. When Steve sauntered over after her, she had to avert her eyes, it was so abominable. As he sat down, he launched into another of his "amazing" stories. "Hey, did I tell you about this one time when…"

When the waitress had come back with her sandwich and coffee, she was ready to throw something. The image of Steve with a sandwich to his face was very entertaining, and Jane had to try stop her sniggering. Apparently, the cop had thought she was laughing at his joke, and winked at her, instantly wiping the smile of Jane's face.

As she bit into her sandwich, her phone went off. Grabbing it, she didn't even look across the table as she answered the call.

"Rizzoli."

"Jane?"

"Maura?" Jane was surprised. She hadn't paid attention to the ringtone, only desperate for a distraction, but as Maura knew all about the stupid date she had today, she didn't expect Maura to call. Unless, of course, she needed anything.

"Yes. Are you still on your date? I wanted to ask for your help on something."

Jane's forehead creased. That was an unusually vague statement from the astute doctor. "Is everything alright?" she asked worriedly.

"Oh yes, everything is fine. I just wanted your opinion on something, if you weren't busy, but if you're still on your date…"

"No, I'll come!" The detective answered too quickly, and she could hear a chuckle down the line. She couldn't help smiling as well; the sound of Maura's laugh always made Jane smile.

"I'll see you soon then, Jane."

"Bye, Maura."

She hung up, and looked across at Steve, who was looking back at her with surprise, as if he couldn't believe she would answer her phone in such _riveting_ company.

"Hey Steve, the lunch was great but I gotta run. Maura needs me."

"Oh–I–um–" he spluttered. "Okay, I guess. Well then, next time!"

"Ohoho, no." Jane shook her head as she grabbed her coffee and the other half of her sandwich. "Sorry Steve, but I don't think it's gonna work out. See ya!"

And she was out of there like a shot.

* * *

"Maura?"

The medical examiner looked up from her files at the sound of her name, and smiled at the brunette detective as she walked in.

"Jane. How was the date?"

The cringing look she got in answer was enough of an answer, and Maura couldn't help laughing at the ridiculous face her friend was pulling.

"Was it really that bad?"

"Oh no, it was worse."

Maura gave a little exasperated sigh. "Did you even give him a chance?"

"Uh, yes!" Jane looked offended by the question, though Maura could see the twinkle in Jane's eye. "I was so patient. If I hadn't been, he'd be covered in a chicken salad sandwich right now."

"Oh, a chicken salad sandwich? That's healthy!" Maura watched with amusement as Jane rolled her eyes in response.

"Mauraaaaa."

Shaking her head, she looked back down at her files, only looking up again to see Jane looking at her curiously. "What's the matter, Jane?"

"Uh… you said you needed my opinion on something?"

"Oh… not really."

"What?" Jane's face was incredulous.

"Well, I knew you might be looking for an excuse to get out of your date, so I thought I could provide an opening if you wished to take it."

The detective's face softened into a smile. But then, her eyes widened. "Wait… Maura, you LIED to help get me out of my date?"

Maura's head snapped up. "No, I didn't, because I _did_ need your opinion on how the date went, so I could know that what I did was right in calling you to help you out."

"I… that… I don't know if that makes sense."

"Well if you want to look into it, it's a matter of–"

"It's okay," Jane quickly cut her off, her eyes dancing in amusement and exasperation. "I'm sure your fancy logic makes it all make sense."

Maura looked at her knowingly and gave her a smile before looking back down at the sheets in front of her. After a moment of quiet, Jane spoke up again.

"Thank you."

Maura frowned, looking up once more. "For what?"

"For getting me out of that stupid date with that jackass."

"Jane!" Maura admonished her lightly.

The detective chuckled. "And for looking out for me."

Maura looked affectionately at the lanky brunette. "You're very welcome."

* * *

She had a date with Joseph Grant. Her childhood enemy, police academy rival, and pain-in-the-ass colleague. Who had had a crush on her since they were in high school, and he "cheated" off her in a test, and who had gone off to D.C. for a job op.

Jane hadn't really expected to see him again, but she got a call one night, saying that he was coming to Boston for a while, and if they could go out for dinner. Really, it was a familiar situation, after Agent Dean.

When she agreed, she wasn't sure how she felt about it. Their relationship had been complicated, with a lot of jabs between them and arguments and dislike that might have been hidden attraction… Jane still wasn't sure. But she did want to see Joey again. They had known each other for a long time after all, and he could be a decent guy when he wasn't kissing brass.

It was with amusement when she arrived at the very restaurant that she and Dean had gone to. The same Italian restaurant. In fact, so much about the dates seemed identical. Though she was wearing a different dress this time, a red number with matching heels, and diamond earrings. She'd forgone the garish makeup again, but wore a silver necklace her mother had given her one time. She never wore that necklace.

Walking through the door, she looked around and caught sight of Grant sitting at a table by the back window of the restaurant that overlooked the harbour. As she made her way over to the man, he turned and smiled at her.

"Hey Jane."

"Joey, how are you doing?"

"Ah, I'm good. D.C. is alright, but I still miss home." He cocked his head a little. "I missed you. You look beautiful."

"Thanks," Jane smiled in return. "I missed you too."

The lieutenant's smile widened a little at that. Placing his hands on the table, he looked down for a moment before looking up and asking, "So… how's BPD? Frost and uh… the other detectives?" Jane noted that he didn't mention Korsak's name, and recalled how he had dismissed her ex-partner, brilliant detective and friend, when she had accosted him about his own promotion. For a moment, she felt her face harden.

"They're good. Place is running well, even though we don't have your _amazing_ talent anymore," she said, with the barest trace of sarcasm. They both chuckled at the comment, but there was a very tiny loaded silence that followed before Joe cleared his throat.

"Should we order?"

Jane softened a little, realising she might've sounded a little harsh before. "Kinda the point of being here, isn't it?" she quipped, and Joey recognised the joke and chuckled.

When she didn't pick up the menu, Joey looked at her in vague surprise. "Know what you're ordering already?"

Jane nodded. "Yeah, I usually get the same thing each time, and I've been kinda wanting to eat this for a while now." Since she didn't get to have her meal when she went on that date with Dean.

"Okay, let me guess… you want… uh… bresaola?"

With a snort, Jane shook her head. She genuinely liked all Italian dishes, but that was one of the ones she'd always been a little less fond of.

"Ah." The lieutenant frowned a little. "Braciole?"

"No."

Grant shook his head. "Maybe you should just tell me, I might be guessing for a while."

"Bruschetta."

"Ah, right," Joey nodded, looking abashed. "Well… would you happen to be ordering… a… pasta dish for your main?"

She smiled. "I am."

"Um… Cannelloni? Gnocchi?" He thought for a while. "Carbonara?"

"Bingo."

They both laughed a little. Joey gestured for a waiter. "And for dessert… I don't know."

"I'm craving chocolate gelato."

"Chocolate gelato it is." He repeated the orders to the waiter, adding his own dishes, and when the well-groomed man turned to take their requests to the kitchen, a quiet fell over the two.

Jane shifted a little uncomfortably. It felt a little awkward as the silence stretched out, but before she could open her mouth to say something, a familiar ringtone sounded from beside her. She recognised it as her partner's and looked at the phone in surprise. Picking it up, she looked up apologetically at the man across from her.

"Uh, sorry, I should probably get this…"

Joe waved his understanding and Jane picked up.

"Frost?"

"Jane. Thank god, thought you weren't going to pick up."

"Why, what's wrong?" Jane could hear the worry in her friend's voice, and she felt something drop inside her. As if by some strange foresight, she knew something had happened. "Frost, what happened? Is it Maura?"

"She's okay. She– nothing's wrong with her, she's just a little shaken up."

"_Frost, what happened!?_"

"Heading home a little late, and stopped off at the grocery store. Guy jumped her, tried to mug her but she slung one across the jaw and he stumbled. I'd say that was your doing, teaching her that move. Witness called the force and Frankie was close. Caught the bastard and he's in custody, but Maura's in a bit of shock." She heard the man pause. "She didn't want me to call you. Said not to bother you but I thought you might wanna know."

Jane's hand was clutching the side of the table in a death grip and when she was assured that Maura was safe, she let out her first breath. "Thanks Frost. Is she home at the moment?"

"Your mother's with her. I think she wants to see you, even if she says she doesn't."

"Don't worry, I'll be there. Thanks Frost. I'll see you."

"Bye Jane."

Hanging up, she began to gather her things, giving a very apologetic look at Grant. "I'm so sorry, Joey. Something's happened to Maura, and she needs me." She didn't bother saying she wished she could stay. Or any other lie. Between the two, Jane would put her best friend first.

The lieutenant looked a little disappointed, but shrugged it off. He knew just how deep a friendship Jane shared with Maura. "It's cool, don't worry about it, Jane. Maybe another time?"

"Yeah," Jane smiled. "Another time."

Joe nodded, looking down. "Look after her, Jane."

The brunette turned to look back at that. "I will."

* * *

"Jane? What are you doing here?"

Maura was surprised to see the lanky detective on her doorstep, wearing jeans and T-shirt, with a bottle of wine in one hand and a packet in the other. She expected Jane to be on a date, and couldn't understand why she was here. Unless… Detective Frost must've had something to do with it.

"Frost told me what happened. Were you really not going to tell me?"

"Oh, no Jane! I just didn't want to bother you on your date! I'm fine, really, Angela just left. I'm feeling much better now, I was just suffering from some shock, which is understandable in such an event, as a result of the sensory overdrive as the mind tries to compensate for the sudden actions and simulates fight or flight actions in the mind."

Jane was watching her patiently, a worried look still shining in her dark eyes.

"Really Jane, you shouldn't have walked out on your date with Lieutenant Grant." She suddenly recalled an incident, once before, where Jane had walked out on a date with the man, strolling into her morgue with a bottle in hand, and wearing that beautiful black dress. "It'd be the second time."

Jane shrugged, before stepping forward and pulling the doctor into a hug. For a moment, Maura tensed, but she instantly melted into Jane's hold, realising just how much she really did need the detective right now, after the quite terrifying ordeal she'd just been through.

"Well, this was an emergency, so he understood."

"This isn't an emergency."

The detective pulled back a little, to look down at Maura. "You needed me. So I'll be there for you. Now I brought some of that wine you like, and a bag of fudge clusters. And we're gonna sit on the couch and watch a movie and relax, and when or if you want to talk about what happened, I will listen, and if you don't want to talk about that, we can talk about something else. Okay?"

Maura smiled, hugging Jane just a little tighter. She hadn't forgotten that Jane hated hugs, but the taller woman only tightened her own arms around Maura. It made her feel safe.

* * *

Jane sipped her coffee as she studied the file in front of her. She had needed to get away from the bull pen for a while and decided that the cafeteria was too noisy. Instead, she opted for a small café around the corner, which was blissfully quiet. She would've gone down to the morgue, but after the kidnapping and revelations regarding her birth father and the existence of her brother, Jane realised she needed some space, as Korsak had pointed out. Taking another gulp of coffee, she frowned. She was determined to get this case in hand.

A shadow fell over her, and she instantly looked up, hands balled up and on the defensive. She was met with the surprised face of Jack, the guy who'd come over to fix her air con last week, after she had failed to kick the thing into life herself. She was a plumber's daughter, not an electrician's.

"Oh, hey." Jane's voice was tired, like her brain as she ran a hand through her hand. Maura's disappearance had been more taxing than she'd even realised.

"Hi." The man looked a little nervous. "Uh… Detective Rizzoli… this probably seems a little strange and out of the blue but… you're just… would you like to go out with me?"

The brunette's eyes widened a little in surprise. She certainly wasn't expecting that. Looking a little more closely at the electrician, she couldn't deny that he was quite good-looking. Sandy hair, strong jaw, muscular build. And he was friendly and did his job well. But Jane was tired and worried about Maura. She looked into hopeful eyes, which happened to be hazel. Almost like Maura's though there was more brown in it than green. Maybe that's what made her say yes.

After they'd settled on a time, Jack had walked out quite cheerfully, and Jane turned back to her work. The date was wiped from her mind for the rest of that day.

That night Jane was making a grilled sandwich for herself when "The Funeral March" began to play through her apartment. Quickly turning the heat down, she rushed to unearth her phone from amongst the couch cushions where she'd dumped it earlier. Pulling it up, she pressed the answer button and held the phone to her ear.

"Maura?"

"Jane."

"Hey, what's up?" Her voice softened in concern, and she listened intently to the other side of the line. She heard a deep breath, then a sigh.

"Would you mind coming over? I–I would really appreciate your company. If you're not busy, that is…"

"Sure. I'll be there in ten."

Hanging up, Jane grabbed her blazer off the stool, turned the stove off and packed up the ingredients for a grilled sandwich. Maura would have bread and cheese, but it'd all be that healthy and organic stuff that wasn't right for a proper grilled sandwich. This night called for good comfort food.

Knocking on the door, she was greeted by the blonde doctor. Almost subconsciously, Jane decided that Maura was beautiful even when she was stressed out or worried or sad. Or all three. Following her to the kitchen, she dumped her bag on the little island, and began pulling out saucepans and plates. Maura had already popped open a beer for her, and was currently standing by, watching her cook as she sipped wine. They didn't need to speak. Jane knew what was bothering Maura, and because Maura had asked for her company, she'd follow Maura's lead.

As she flipped one of the sandwiches though, she glanced over at the medical examiner to see her looking at her. Their eyes met, and an unspoken message passed between them. Turning back to her task, the detective asked a question.

"Do you want me to keep you company?" She didn't need to say anymore for Maura to know she meant for as long she needed, if it were a day, a week or a month.

There was no answer for some time, and Jane didn't look up from the saucepan. As she plated the sandwiches, however, she felt Maura standing close behind her.

"Yes please."

"I'm really sorry, Jack, but I won't be able to make it to the date."

"Oh. That's… too bad then." Jane could hear the disappointment through the phone line, but she couldn't find herself feeling too sorry for the man as she looked down at the peaceful sleeping form of Dr Maura Isles. Brushing a golden strand back from her forehead, Jane smiled down at the gorgeous face.

"I'm sorry. But I have something important to do."

"Okay. Another time then? Maybe?"

"Maybe."

She hung up the phone, and placed it on the bedside table. Laying down, she turned to watch her friend sleep. With a small smile, she closed her own eyes. She had an important job to do.

Keep Maura Isles safe.

* * *

Jane was ready to laugh. She was ready to crack up when Casey pulled up at the now familiar Italian restaurant. Jane wondered what the staff must think. But she didn't find herself minding too much. She was in a good mood. Since they'd bumped into each other at the Hero's Night after years of lost contact, they had gotten along so well. Then Casey had asked her out, and Jane couldn't say no.

Dressed in a blue dress this time, with gold earrings and a matching necklace, Jane had waited for Casey to come pick her up, in front of her apartment. They shared playful banter in the car, and the interaction was just so comfortable. None of it was forced, or awkward, or painful. But they both did tiptoe around the issues of war, or the shooting.

But now, Jane was trying very hard not to start laughing. She didn't want to explain why their destination seemed to spark such hilarity in her. A thought crossed her mind, wondering if the place was maybe cursed to make her phone ring so she'd be unable to finish her date. Having happened twice already, she wondered if she'd get third time lucky. And actually sit through one entire date without disruption.

Casey led her into the warm interior, where a waiter guided them to a rather private place near the back. Casey continued his little anecdote about that one time during training, when his best mate earned himself a week of cleaning the toilet because he hadn't been paying attention. The soldier was the same as Jane had remembered, except grown up. He was still compassionate, strong, brave. When he finished, he took up a menu, but put it down again.

"You already know what you're going to get, don't you?"

Jane was surprised. "How did you know?"

Casey chuckled. "You haven't changed a bit since high school."

"Oh," Jane joined in the laughter. "I'd always order the same curly fries and chocolate milkshake whenever we went to that place on the corner."

"Right. So is it still that bread thing and pasta thing?"

"You mean the bruschetta and cabonara?"

"Something like that. I can't remember, too long eating salt beef and slop. And I never got the Italian names right anyway, remember?"

Jane nodded, smiling at the memory of his attempt at speaking Italian one time, during their high school years. A tiny thought slipped into her mind, niggling her. She couldn't help noticing how much they seemed to be relying on their past to talk and joke, and she realised she was getting the most enjoyment from reliving the memories. She pushed the thought aside.

"Do you know what you want?"

"Uh… I'll have whatever you're having."

Jane smiled. "Anything would probably taste great after living off salt beef and slop, right?"

"Right."

The waiter came to take the orders, and when he was done, they fell into easy conversation again. Soon their entrees were here.

"That is amazing," Casey nodded approvingly as he bit into the crusty bread.

Jane laughed, as she took a bite of her own. Between each bite, they kept talking, but when the plates were cleared, the voice in the detective's head didn't dissipate, only getting louder if anything. The longer they sat there talking, the better Jane understood the man sitting across from her. And it was becoming clearer that they were not the same people, nor did they feel the same way, as they used to. All this talk and comfort was that of good friends. Which was good, but there wasn't the same flame.

It was when the waiter was taking the plates away that the phone gave a predictable ring. Letting out an inaudible sigh, Jane looked over at Casey.

"I'm sorry, I should probably take this call, if that's okay?"

"Go ahead," Casey smiled.

"Thanks."

She pulled her phone out, and couldn't help smiling a little at the sight of "Maura" flashing across the screen.

"Hey Maura."

"Oh, Jane! I–I wasn't expecting you to pick up!"

Jane frowned at that. "Then why'd you call me?"

"Oh… I thought you might've turned your phone off… or put it on silent. Or you'd at least ignore the call. Aren't you on a date with Casey?"

"Yeah, but… Maur, that doesn't answer my question. Why'd you call? What's up?"

"Oh… it's not really anything. I shouldn't have called, I'm sorry, I'm keeping you from your dat–"

"Hey, hey, Maura. Maura! Don't apologise, just tell me what's wrong. Please."

"I…" Jane could hear her voice breaking, and her concern grew. "I… just… I feel lonely." The final admittance was so quiet Jane barely caught it, and she could almost feel the embarrassment emanating from the blonde down the line. Her face softened, as did her voice, as she whispered her reply.

"Do you want company?"

"No, Jane, you should be enjoying your date. This was horribly thoughtless and selfish on my part, please, don't cancel on my behalf. Enjoy your date."

"Maura…"

"Please, Jane. This was unaccountably foolish of me. Enjoy your night, Jane."

The beeping sound filled the brunette's ear, and she made up her mind. Looking at Casey, she sighed. "Casey, I am so, so sorry, but I need to go."

"Maura needs you."

"I– how did you know?" Jane stared across at the man in surprise.

The man smiled back. "I may have been in a battlefield half a world away for a few years, but I can still see the way she looks at you, and hear the way you talk about her."

"I…" Jane was speechless.

"It's fine, Jane. I'm glad we had a chance to catch up. But your girl needs you now. Best go to her."

A smile slowly spread across Jane's features, at the words "your girl". She nodded, grinning at the soldier, who grinned back just as widely. "Thank you."

Casey waved it away. "All's fair in love and war. It was good seeing you again. Maybe we should stay in touch. Now go look after Maura."

Picking up her things, she stood up, and Casey stood as well. Reaching a hand across, Jane smiled at her old friend as they shook hands. She turned to leave, before looking back at the door and waving goodbye.

* * *

Maura was curled up on the couch, berating herself for her moment of weakness. She shouldn't have called Jane. She knew that Jane had a date, and she also knew that Jane would leave it to be with her if she asked. And she hated herself for partially hoping that Jane did leave her date. A part of her was afraid that Jane wouldn't.

So Maura huddled on the couch, a documentary playing that she didn't pay attention to, a glass of wine that sat abandoned on the coffee table, as Maura angrily chastised herself for her foolish actions.

The sound of a car door slamming outside was enough to tell her that Jane had come. A mixture of happiness, guilt and shame filled the doctor as she realised that the loyal brunette had once again walked out on another date to be with her.

The gentle knock on the door told her Jane was waiting outside, but she couldn't bring herself to answer it. She was too ashamed to face the detective, for calling her away from a date with Casey, and instead, she hid beneath the covers of some blankets she'd pulled out from a cupboard.

No one would ever have guessed that Dr Maura Isles, Chief Medical Examiner for the Commonwealth of Massachusetts, would like to curl up on a couch under a bunch of blankets, much less wearing a shirt that was too big for her, and a pair of baggy sweatpants. The always immaculately dressed doctor was a far cry from this… _normal_ carefree kind of look. But she was wearing a too big T-shirt and baggy pants. What was more, she was wearing _Jane's_ T-shirt and sweatpants. They were comfortable and, more importantly, they reminded her of the lanky detective who had come to mean more to her than anything else in her life. More important than her job, or her house, and even her life. She had understood what it was like, possibly losing Jane forever, and the terror she had felt, the darkness that filled her, were enough to tell Maura that a life without Jane would be a dark one indeed.

Maura was in love with Jane. She was in love with Jane, and she didn't know how to stop. She didn't know how to control it, to regulate it and break it down into a science and analyse it. It was beyond the reach and scope of maths or science. It dealt with raw human emotions and feelings, and those had never been a strong point for the doctor.

There was one thing she did know though. That she had two choices. To be the best friend to Jane she could ever be, or to leave and not come back. Telling Jane her feelings wasn't an option. The beautiful brunette would never reciprocate. And she already knew she couldn't leave, she couldn't part with the most important person in her life. So she'd stay, and be a good friend. She let out a sigh.

She'd failed.

A good friend does not call someone in the middle of their date to tell them she was lonely. And that was exactly what Maura did. So she covered her face with her hands and hid as the sound of knuckle on wood echoed throughout the house.

When it finally stopped, Maura thought Jane had taken the hint, and left. But a few moments later, she heard the sound of a key in the lock, and the door opening. Shocked, she sprang off the couch, and ran to the hallway, to see Jane standing, outlined in her doorway, key in one hand, flowers and a bottle in the other, and dressed as she always was; a black blazer and slacks, with a baby blue T-shirt this time.

"What are you doing here?" Maura's voice had more shock than offence as she stared at the vision in her doorway.

The vision tilted her head, much as Maura often did herself, and she could make out a small smile on the corner of Jane's face. She realised Jane was taking in her outfit, and she felt a warmth creep over her cheeks when she realised that she was in the detective's clothes.

"You look beautiful."

Maura's head snapped back up from the patch of floor she was staring at intently, to see Jane had taken a few steps towards her, a look in her eyes that made Maura's knees weak. The detective was close now, close enough for Maura to reach out and touch, for her to wrap an arm around her neck. She could hear Jane breathing, and the proximity was giddying.

"Jane… you're not meant to be here."

"And why not?" Jane's voice was a whisper.

"Because…" Maura felt herself take a shuddering gasp, and she willed herself not to cry when she spoke again. "Because you're meant to be with Casey." She couldn't look into those dark eyes any longer, as she felt guilt overtake her again. Guilt and shame. "You shouldn't have come, Jane. I was being a terrible friend. I shouldn't have called. I–"

She felt a finger gentle rest against her lips, stopping her words. And without thinking, Maura closed her eyes and kissed it. When her actions finally registered, her eyes flew open and an apology was about to burst forth from her lips when Jane moved her hand so a thumb brushed against them as her hand cupped Maura's cheek.

"No, Maur. You should've called. You should always call. And I will always be there."

"But what about you? You keep walking out on your dates, keep leaving them, for me. I know you don't say so, but I know you really want to find someone who can be your partner, who can understand you and protect you and love you and be special to you. I'm keeping you away from that."

A smile crept across Jane's face as she looked down at Maura with a softness in her eye that seemed reserved for Maura. Her hand was still on the doctor's cheek, and Maura could feel it like a burn. A delicious burn that she didn't want to end. And as she watched the brunette smile gently, her thoughts careened, and she wondered what it would be like to taste the forbidden fruit that was Jane's lips. Realising what she was doing, Maura blinked and looked down again, but felt a finger lift her chin up gently.

"Maura… you're not keeping me away from that. God, I've been blind. But the truth is… I've already found someone who can be all those things for me. Who _are_ all those things to me. And more."

The honey-blonde wondered if this was what breaking hearts felt like. It must be. Of course, it didn't really break, it was just an expression, but like so many other things, Jane made her accept things that weren't a pure science. That were nothing more than a wisp of a feeling. And yet it breathed a new life into Maura. And now, the day had come, when she had to accept that Jane would find some man to settle down with, when Maura would no longer be needed.

"I found you."

Maura blinked. She wasn't the kind of person who ever misheard anything, but she was sure she'd done so just now. "What?"

Her expression seemed to be amusing to the brunette, and Jane chuckled softly as she smiled down at Maura. "Has the amazing Dr Isles been so completely taken unawares that the best thing she could say in response was 'What'?"

Shaking her head a little, she took a small step back, away from Jane's touch. She didn't understand; was this some cruel trick Jane was playing? Or was she telling the truth?

Jane seemed to realise, and quickly closed the distance again, brown eyes looking earnestly into hazel. "Maura… I…" For the first time since Jane had walked through the door after unlocking it with the spare Maura had given her for emergencies so long ago, Maura saw nervousness in the tall brunette. "I know I might be… uh… getting ahead of myself and all… I… I may be presuming too much but… well, I thought about it, I mean, when I left Casey, I thought about things, and stuff, when I went to change and… I just thought, maybe, I mean…" Jane was tripping over her words. It was a rare sight, and Maura couldn't help thinking how adorable it was. "I just… maybe… maybe you felt the same way?"

She could hardly breathe for nervousness, and her next words were a whisper. "And what way is that?"

"That… I'm… I… uh… that…" Jane was fidgeting, rubbing her hands and kneading her scarred palms. A reminder to Maura of just how brave Jane was. "I just… I never even realised… until Casey… he said… and then I realised… I… that I was… that I am…" Jane was looking around the room, looking like a trapped mouse.

Maura reached for Jane's fidgeting hands, taking them in her own and rubbing them gently. She may not be particularly knowledgeable when it came to emotions and such, but a dawning realisation came over her as Jane tried to find the words to express her feelings. Maura's touch seemed to steady the usually unshakeable detective.

"That I'm in love with you…" her voice trailed off, husky and nervous, almost terrified.

And something inside of Maura snapped. Her self-restraint was gone, and she threw her arms around the taller woman's neck, and before either of them realised what was happening, their lips met. _Oh god_, Maura wanted to moan, as she finally felt the softness, tasted those lips she'd dreamed of. Jane's surprise melted away and she reciprocated. And Maura felt like she'd found seventh heaven, or some other strange expression she'd never understood until this moment. Fingers wrapped in long locks, breathing, drinking each other in, finally, after years of barely concealed emotions. Somehow, Jane had managed to put the wine and flowers on a side table, and they sat forgotten as they kissed, passionately, lovingly, wonderfully…

When at last they parted, Jane leaned her forehead against Maura's, their noses brushing. Both were breathing more heavily now, arms still wrapped around each other. "Maur…"

"Hmmm?" The doctor couldn't form an articulate word, as she sighed happily, nuzzling Jane's nose with her own.

"I wish I'd realised sooner. But I want to do this right. So… I want to take you to dinner. Tomorrow. Six o'clock. I'll pick you up."

Maura only smiled and nodded in response, before kissing Jane again. Taking one hand, she led Jane towards the living room. They could have their proper date tomorrow, but tonight, Maura wanted to cuddle with Jane on the couch and talk.

And that was exactly what they did.

* * *

This was it. Jane knew it, sure as anything, as she stared at herself in the mirror. _Don't mess this up_. She'd never felt so nervous before about a date. Maybe because this was Maura, and Jane knew, she just _knew_ that this was the person she wanted to be with forever. Dean, Joey, Casey, Steve, Jack, every other person she had ever dated… she had never expected it to last. She never looked for much more. But with Maura… everything was different. So…

_Don't mess this up_.

It was almost funny, how nervous she felt about going out to dinner with Maura. They'd spent so much time together, done so many things together. But this was special.

She checked herself again, dressed in a black suit set, similar to her work suits, but a little neater and nicer-looking. She had an ocean-blue shirt on underneath, and her hair was left in its characteristic loose state of dark brown curls. A touch of make-up to highlight her face, and the silver watch she always wore; a gift from Maura from two years back. She settled for nice black dress shoes, flat-heeled.

She'd never admit it to anyone, but Jane was a true romantic. Which was why she wanted to take Maura on a proper date, and woo her in the proper fashion. She _wanted_ to woo Maura, to win her heart, whether she had it already or not. In truth, they had almost been dating for the last few years without even realising. Their interactions were too familiar to be just platonic friendship, but they had never taken that last step into a relationship until last night.

And last night… Jane touched her lips as she remembered the wonderful soft fullness of those lips, the taste of Maura, the feel of her… God, kissing Maura wasn't like anything Jane had ever known, and she realised she'd been waiting for this for so long.

Picking up her car keys and a single, perfect red rose, she left her apartment, head up, shoulders back. Jane Rizzoli was badass, and she was gonna do this perfectly.

Approaching the door, the nervousness was back. Jane tried not to fidget, taking deep breaths and trying to calm herself down. She knocked on the door, and about a second later, it opened. And there was Maura, standing in the doorway wearing a beautiful black dress that hugged her in all the right places. Accompanied with the jaw-dropping dress were a pair of black stilettos that made the doctor's legs stretch on for days. A gold chain and watch set adorned Maura's neck and wrist, and her beautiful golden curls were immaculate as always. In short, Maura was completely and utterly breathtaking.

"Maura." Jane managed a half-strangled croak, as she tried to stop her heart from palpitating.

"Jane," Maura smiled, her eyes running over the detective's body appreciatively. And if Jane wasn't mistaken, a little hungrily. She could see the blonde medical examiner swallowing a little, a running a tongue over her lips unconsciously. A small grin appeared on her own face, as she also noticed the light flush on Maura's cheeks; it seemed she had just as much of an effect on Maura as she did for her.

"For you." Jane held out the delicate, blood-red rose that she'd spent all afternoon looking for. It was perfect, almost completely bloomed, with a full red colour that was hard to find.

"Oh, Jane, that's so sweet. It's beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as you though." Jane immediately felt her cheeks redden at her blurted words. But when she glanced up, she was met with warm, loving eyes, and realised Maura was both smiling and blushing at her compliment.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome," Jane held her hand out for Maura to take a hold of. "Should we go?"

Maura nodded in response, taking Jane's hand and squeezing it. Jane was proud that she didn't stumble when Maura pressed close to her side, entwining their fingers together.

The car ride had been awkward at first, as neither knew what to say. Five minutes of awkward silence permeated the air in the vehicle, until they stopped at a red light and caught sight of few youngsters playing in a skate park. It reminded Jane of an old incident involving Tommy and Frankie when they were younger, and before long, the two had slid back into their old comfortable routine without even realising it. Only this time, hands were entwined on the stick shift, and loving looks.

Pulling into the car park, Jane looked up at the Italian restaurant once more, and a part inside her was nervous, a part excited. She'd picked this restaurant of all places for a very special reason.

Some people may have thought it was bad luck by now, to bring a date to this place. Three times Jane had had to cancel her date, cut it short here. Each time she'd been pulled away by a phone call. But this time, it would be different. This time she was on a date with Maura. This time nothing would distract her. Nothing would pull her away, because the most important person in the world would be sitting across from her. Everyone else could wait.

Turning the engine off, she quickly got out of the car and ran around to open the door for Maura. Chivalry would still exist as long as Jane was living. Maura laughed a little at the display, taking Jane's proffered hand and standing up, but before Jane could lead her towards the door, she felt a pair of lips brush her cheek. She could feel her cheeks reddening and a pleased grin spread across her features.

The inside was warm and comfortable as ever, but this time, at the door, they were greeted by a smiling waitress. Every time Jane had come in, she had been served by the same waiter, who she was sure must've been judging her. The waitress led them to a small corner in the back, away from most of the activity in the restaurant. It gave them a delightful view of the harbour, and the dim lights gave a beautiful heavenly glow to the place.

Jane automatically pulled out a chair for Maura, before taking a seat herself. The waitress smiled at them both. "I'll be with you in a moment, these are the menus."

"Oh, we already know what we're having," Maura spoke up, glancing at Jane with a cheeky smile. Jane looked back in surprise, which quickly turned into a laugh and a loving look. Of course. The only person who knew Jane better than herself was Maura.

The waitress looked surprised, but there was a twinkle in her eyes. "Oh, well then, what can I get you two?"

"For entrée, could we please have the bruschetta and bresaola, Jane will have carbonara and I will have the cannelloni, and for dessert chocolate gelato and tiramisu please," Maura rounded off without batting an eyelid. She knew all Jane's favourites. The waitress wrote down the orders and smiled.

"Not a problem, I'll be right with you. Any drinks?"

"A bottle of your finest beer and red wine please."

"Certainly."

When the cheerful woman left them alone again, Jane reached across the table to hold Maura's hands. She brought them to her lips, kissing the back of each one and looking across the table lovingly.

"Damn, Maur, you know me so well."

The beautiful honey blonde laughed. "Of course, Jane. After the amount of time we've spent together and the strength of our bond which has developed, the brain would automatically begin to retain information about the other, and if there is increased interest in that person, the brain would automatically begin to notice more and retain more information, in order to be able to please or impress the other."

"Googlemouth," Jane chuckled affectionately. She tilted her head, something she realised she'd picked up from Maura, much as Maura had picked up on the eye-rolling from her. "Is that your way of telling me you've liked me for a while?"

The ME looked down at their hands, and Jane picked up on her hesitancy to answer.

"Maur? Maura. Hey," she tried to coax Maura to look at her. Finally succeeding, she noticed the wetness in Maura's eyes, and her heart broke a little. "Oh, Maura, don't cry, please don't." Jane closed her eyes, kissing Maura's hands again. She berated herself for stupidity. How had she never realised she had been in love with Maura all this time? She was a detective for crying out loud! The feelings she got when Maura looked at her, smiled at her, whenever they touched… Whenever the doctor praised her on a job well done, whenever she laughed at her joke, whenever she did that adorable Google-talk that only Maura Isles could do. When Jane had woken up in that hospital bed, and the only person she wanted to see was Maura, who was right there by her bedside, asleep but holding her hand. It should have been obvious. It _was_ obvious. Jane had been blind to her own feelings, and she'd been blind to Maura's too. But now was the time to fix that.

"Maura, I was completely, completely stupid. I've been in love with you for a long time. A really, really long time, but I was too stupid or stubborn or blind or whatever to realise it. And I am so sorry for that. Lost time and all the rest of it, but I will be damned if I do not fix that right here, right now. I love you, Dr Maura Isles, and I want to make sure you know it. I want to take you to places and stay over at your place and the stuff that we've always done, but this time, it'll be more than just best friends. I want it to be more than best friends. It's kinda like we've been dating for the last few years anyway, but we never showed it. But from now, I'm gonna show you just how much I love you, Maura. Because I love you so much, it actually hurts when I see you with some other guy, someone else, someone who isn't me. And Dean and Joe and Casey and all the rest of them, I never felt the same about them, the way I felt with you. If it was ever a choice between you and anyone else in the world, you'd win every time. I've loved you for a long time. I just never realised it. Thank god, Casey made me see what I couldn't see myself."

Tears were streaming down Maura's face now, but she was smiling, laughing, and she pulled Jane in, kissing her deeply and passionately. Jane's own eyes were watering a little, and she kissed the doctor back, hands slipping up to tangle in those soft, silky locks.

Then a phone cut through the moment.

Or tried.

Neither woman paid it any attention, locked in their embrace, and the phone soon silenced itself. It was only when two bottles were placed discreetly on the next table that they pulled away, to see the waitress smiling at them and retreating, leaving them in peace.

Jane felt like every single fibre in her body was humming, and she couldn't wipe the goofy grin off her face. She was one fire, and she loved it. Moments later, the waitress was back, bearing their entrées, and poured their drinks for them. The smell of food was wonderful, and they both settled down to eat, slipping into their old ways again, except with the occasional caress, the open lingering glances and smiles.

And then Maura picked up a piece of her bresaola and held it out for Jane. Realising what Maura intended to do, a small smile spread across the detective's face, and she slowly lent in and took the piece of meat into her mouth slowly. She knew she was being teasing, and grinned when she saw Maura's shocked look, and the way she shifted a little in her seat. By way of apology, she decided to give Maura a bite of her bruschetta, and held it out for the blonde to bite.

It seemed two could play at this game. Jane groaned internally as she watched Maura take the most sensual bite she'd ever seen, a seductive smile playing on her lips as she slowly ran a tongue over them. The little moan of pleasure that she added was completely uncalled for. God, Maura had just taken a bite of her grilled bread and Jane was turned on beyond measure. She tried not to show it, but she could see by the way Maura was smiling that she had failed to hide it.

It seemed to turn into a little game, as they each began to feed the other, and trying to make the other more aroused. By the time the main course had arrived, Jane was sure she had ruined her underwear. As they were about to continue their deliciously painful game, the phone went off again.

Jane reached for it, hung up, and threw it back into her jacket pocket on the back of her chair. When she turned her attention back to the table, and Maura, she realised the game had shifted under her feet and Maura was taking it up a level. A fork was already held out to her, and the medical examiner was looking at her with bedroom eyes. Then Jane felt a foot brushing up against her leg, slowly and purposefully. It was definitely not by accident as Maura ran it up the inside of Jane's left leg, right up to her knee and down again. Jane had to bite her lip to keep her face straight.

Alright. Jane could do this.

She reached out with her own hand and took Maura's, surprising the blonde. Guiding the fork to her lips, she slowly took the food into her mouth, sure to use her tongue as she licked the fork clean. The foot on her leg paused in its movements and she glanced up to see the doctor licking her lips as she watched Jane eat. Pulling the fork out of her mouth slowly, she used her other hand to pull it from Maura's grasp. Taking her hand, she then slowly moved it towards Maura's wine cup. The medical examiner was completely entranced as Jane dipped Maura's fingers into the wine. She didn't look up to see if Maura was surprised or confused or shocked, but brought those fingers to her lips and kissed the tips before taking them in her mouth.

A low moan escaped Maura's lips, and Jane grinned. The display would've been indecent in public but there was no one around in their secluded corner to see.

"Mmmm, that's a fine vintage," she smirked, sitting back. Her smug look turned to shock and then unadulterated arousal when Maura stuck the same fingers into her own mouth, and began to softly moan and suck on them.

"It is, but I think I prefer your taste."

Damn.

This was getting out of hand. Maybe they wouldn't finish the date here after all.

By the end of their main course, it was clear both women were very much on edge and wanted to clear out of there. When the waitress approached to take away their used plates, Jane quickly asked her. "Could we get our desserts to go please?"

The woman nodded, and quickly took the plates. Moments later, she was back, bearing their desert in containers and smiling as always. "Here you are." She laid it down with the check, and Jane whipped out her wallet, but Maura had beaten her to it, quickly laying down the money and giving a generous tip as well. "I hope you enjoyed your meal!" The waitress gave them a last smile, but Jane wasn't paying attention, as she grabbed her jackets and the containers in one hand, Maura's hand in the other. They rushed out of the restaurant to the car, and the drive back may have been illegal, but Jane was too wound up to car, and so, it seemed, was Maura.

Pulling into Maura's driveway, they couldn't stay apart much longer, and the minute the engine was off, Maura threw her arms around the brunette, pulling her in for a passionate kiss, filled with promises of the night to come. Somehow, Maura had managed to slide right out of her seat, and into Jane's lap, straddling her hips as they made out. Hands were wandering, as Jane slide hers up and down the honey-blonde's back, drifting lower until they were at the hips, and pulling Maura closer to her body. She felt Maura gasp into her mouth, as their bodies pressed flush together.

And the phone rang again.

Jane grabbed the phone, threw it into the back of the car, and opened the door. Without missing a beat, she lifted Maura out, shutting the door with her back. Maura had fished the keys out of Jane's pocket, locking the car door, before Jane pressed her against it, kissing her with fervour. Maura let out a moan, before she pushed the detective away, grabbing Jane's hand and leading her to the door of her house. Fumbling with the keys, she finally managed to unlock the door as Jane nibbled at the skin on her neck. She pushed the door open, and stepped inside quickly. Jane shut the door, and turned to find herself pinned to the door by Maura's body as Maura pressed herself into Jane. Their lips met once more, and Jane's hand moved own the curve of Maura's hip, down over her backside, squeezing it. The sensation made Maura buck her hips into Jane, eliciting a loud moan from both of them.

Jane pushed the medical examiner away. Then she bent and swept Maura's feet out from under her, carrying her bridal style up the stairs towards Maura's bedroom. Walking in, Jane laid Maura down on the bed gently, bending over her and kissing her. Maura's arms wrapped around her, and she tugged Jane down on top of her.

* * *

It was a good thing they had the next day off, Jane decided. She stretched, smiling as she cuddled the warm and very naked body of the doctor beside her. Maura stirred with Jane's movements, and she opened her eyes to look up at the grinning detective.

"Morning, beautiful."

Maura blushed a little at the compliment, snuggling a little closer against Jane. "Mmmm, good morning, Jane. What time is it?"

"Uh… bit passed eight."

"Oh..." Maura seemed to think for a moment. "Let's stay here a little while longer."

Jane's eyebrows rose, but she wore a cheeky grin. "Really? The great Dr Isles, who never sleeps in, is suggesting we stay in bed a little while longer?"

Maura swatted Jane playfully on the arm. "Yes. It's our day off, and I'm quite tired out from last night's activities."

It was Jane's turn to blush now, as she recalled the medical examiner splayed out wantonly beneath her, moaning and screaming her name.

"And I have the pleasure of having you in my bed with me, and I like being with you like this, so I don't want to get up and stop."

The detective leaned in, kissing Maura on the shoulder, the neck, chin, nose and lips. "Well then, I have a proposal to make. Why don't we just stay in bed all day?"

"You want to sleep all day? That's a waste of a day, Jane."

"There's more than one kind of sleep, y'know."

Realisation dawned on the blonde's face, as she realised exactly what Jane meant. "Oh… well then," her voice lowered, and her eyes darkened as she pushed the brunette onto her back. "I think I quite agree with your proposal, detective."

* * *

It was almost dark when Jane finally went out to grab her phone from the car. They had spent the entire day inside, and mostly without clothes. It had been a _very_ good day. But they were on call again tomorrow, and Jane needed her phone close by. As she fished around the back seat for it, she finally located the device to see that there had been five missed calls and one voice message.

Looking through the list, one was from Frost, one from Frankie, and three from Ma. The voicemail was from Ma as well, and with a sigh, she let it roll.

_Janie, you haven't picked up your phone once, so I'm leaving this voicemail. WHEN DID YOU START GOING OUT WITH MAURA? HOW LNG HAS THIS BEEN GOING ON FOR, EXACTLY? I DON'T APPROVE, JANE. I DON'T APPROVE OF YOU NOT TELLING ME ABOUT YOU TWO. DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG I HAVE WAITED FOR YOU TWO TO PULL YOURSELVES TOGETHER AND GET TOGETHER? MY GOD, JANIE, IF THIS HAS BEEN HAPPENING FOR SOME TIME, YOU HAVE CAUSED YOUR MOTHER A LOT OF GRIEF FOR AGONISING OVER YOU TWO WHEN YOU WERE ALREADY TOGETHER. I HAD TO FIND OUT OFF FRANKIE WHO FOUND OUT OFF FROST WHO HAD SEEN YOU TWO GOING TO THAT ITALIAN RESTAURANT. Oh, you're just perfect for each other, I'm so happy for you! My Janie is all grown up, and you two will be so happy together. I saw you two come in last night, I'll be out all day today so you can have your privacy, but I want to hear all about you two when I get back. And if you don't say anything, I'm sure I can just talk to Maura. Oh! Maura is already part of the family, I know, but she could be part of it officially! Oh, and grandchildren! How many will you have, do you think? I can't wait for my grandbabies to get here! Have a wonderful night, Jane. Though it does sound like you two are enjoying yourselves. Love you, bye._

_OH MY GOD_. Jane could feel the heat of embarrassment on her cheeks at the last comment. But she couldn't help smiling at the approval her mother had for her and Maura's match. Maybe she was getting a little ahead of herself with the marriage and babies and all, but it was Ma. And Jane couldn't help thinking that she wouldn't mind that. Getting married, having a family… with Maura.

Smiling, she went back inside to find Maura curled up on the couch, wearing an old Red Sox jersey of Jane's, huddled under blankets and waiting for her girlfriend to join her. At the sight of her, Jane's grin widened and she settled down next to the blonde, wrapping an arm protectively around her shoulders. Telling her about the voicemail, both laughed, and then they cuddled on the couch as some show played on the TV screen.

As Jane lay there, her arms wrapped around the smaller woman, she nuzzled Maura's hair inhaling deeply and smiling. And she realised something. Every date she'd had with one of those guys, she had picked up the phone immediately when it rang, knowing Maura was most likely on the other side. But when she was with Maura, nothing took precedence over their time together. Really, it couldn't have been more obvious. There was only ever one person she wanted to be with. Only one person she'd ignore any phone call for.

The woman in her arms.

Dr Maura Isles.


	4. Finding Words

**_Prompt: _**_So I have a request, if you would be so kind to oblige when you get the time. I read the following and instantly thought of Maura doing it to Jane. "Tell someone you love them today, because life is short. But shout it out at them in German, because life is also terrifying and confusing." Think you could do something with it? :) Pretty please?_

**_A/N: _**_This prompt was brought to you by the amazing and hilarious __**myopicfacination**__! I really LOVED writing this, and I'm sorry it was so late. Life can be such a pain, getting in the way of glorious fanfic writing. And then, of course Tumblr decides to act out on me, and hit me in the face with a metaphorical brick in the form of not allowing me to make a new post. WHY, GOD, WHY? Anyway, it's finally begun to cooperate, so HERE. TAKE IT BEFORE I GET HIT BY A TRUCK OR SOMETHING. Also, another fic will be up within the next day (promise! If I don't die), so sorry to my other promptee who had asked me for the fic eons ago. I promise it was worth the wait! But anyway, here we have the brilliant __**myopicfacination**__'s prompt! Enjoy, and I hope I did it justice!_

**_A/N 2:_**_ THANK YOU SO MUCH TO **kiarcheo**, who kindly helped edit the Italian part of the story. THANK YOU for giving your time to fixing up the mistakes that Google Translate failed to correct. You are amazing. **kiarcheo**, ladies and gentlemen!_

* * *

Maura sat at her office desk, staring down at the file in front of her without reading it. This was typically very un-Maura-like behaviour, and if Jane was around, she had no doubt the detective would've made some remark about it. But Maura couldn't concentrate. Ironically, the very reason she couldn't focus on her work was because of Jane.

Dr Maura Isles was the Chief Medical Examiner for the Commonwealth of Massachusetts, and prided herself on being clinical and precise with her work. So much of her life had been ruled by the importance of facts that she never really considered the other side of the coin, in which emotions and things beyond science reigned.

She didn't just _fall in love_.

No. Dr Isles may have dabbled in the arts of love and affection before, but no longer. The engagement with Garrett Fairfield had been short-lived, and she wasn't sorry that it had ended. When Ian Faulkner came back into her life, she thought she'd been overjoyed, had even cried when he left again. And yet, she never truly considered following him to Africa. And she soon moved on without looking back. The emotions never stuck, never lasted, and Maura decided that she simply was not the type to become invested in something so imprecise as love.

And then there was Jane.

Detective Jane Rizzoli: youngest cop to ever be promoted to the rank of detective. Hardcore, badass, tough cop Rizzoli. Hurricane Jane. Famed in the precinct for her feats in the line of duty, her bravery and selflessness. Respected and feared in a profession dominated by men. And also one of the most caring, gentlest, wonderful people Maura had ever known, with a personality made up of equal parts humour and sarcasm, and a complexity that made her a fascinating enigma to Maura.

Jane was unique in so many ways, including one way that Maura would never have imagined.

Jane was the only person who'd ever made Maura want to just… just forget about the factual world, the clinical world, the scientific world. Forget about facts and figures, throw away thoughts and analysis, just to be able to _feel_. Jane made her _want_ to feel, the way no other person in her life had ever done. Jane opened her up, showed her a life in which she didn't have to be alone anymore, a world in which she could rely on someone, rely on _Jane_. Jane had become her best friend, her confidant, her rock. They had become something to each other that was irreplaceable.

And in amongst it all, Maura Isles had fallen in love with Jane Rizzoli. And she didn't know what to do.

One of Maura's worst fears was losing Jane. Jane was out in the field every day, always in the line of danger as she kept the streets of Boston safe by risking her own life to take down murderers and psychopaths. More than once, Jane had ended up in the hospital, had been on the brink between life and death, teetering on a knife's edge. And Maura had been there, every time, begging for Jane to come back, to return to the living. She couldn't lose Jane. The reckless detective meant more to her than she dared to say. And it frightened her that Jane might one day cease to be.

Maura had also had her own scrapes from time to time, had also stared death in the face, namely the time Hoyt had captured her and Jane. And it was to her surprise, that her greatest fears in that moment, were not that of dying, but those of not being with Jane, of Jane dying, of never telling Jane the truth about how she felt.

Because life was short.

And Maura knew that she couldn't let the chance slip away, the chance to tell the truth about how she felt to her best friend. Every day, it felt as if she was lying to Jane, as she hid her true feelings away. But she was so afraid of _losing_ Jane. As a friend. She didn't want there to be some invisible barrier between them if she revealed her affections for the lanky brunette, but at the same time, she was so _tired_ of hiding how she really felt.

This headache circled around in the medical examiner's mind, as she stared down at the pages in front of her. She couldn't see a way out of it, but she didn't know how much longer she could continue the battle. At that very moment the sound of a knock echoed around her empty office. And there was Jane, smiling as she walked through the doorway with that confident swagger. And Maura didn't know what came over her when she shouted it out.

Maura quickly put a hand over her mouth, her eyes wide as Jane stared at her in complete confusion. There was an awkward silence, and then the detective broke it.

"What?"

It was Maura's turn to look confused. Was Jane asking because she really didn't know what Maura had just said, or if she was simply in denial or shock and wanted confirmation. And that was when Maura realised exactly what it was that had come out of her mouth.

"S 'agapó̱!"

It meant _I love you_, but in Greek. For whatever reason, Maura's mind had caused her to blurt out her feelings in another language, as she whispered the words to herself again.

"Uh, Maura? Are you okay?"

"Oh… I, yes, I'm fine, Jane." It wasn't really a lie, she was in perfect health.

"So… are you going to tell me what it is you shouted at me just now…?"

"It wasn't anything important!" Maura said just a little too quickly, and she could see the detective in Jane trying to piece the parts together. "Why are you down here?" she asked, desperate for a change in the topic.

"Oh, right, I just wanted to collect that autopsy report on our strangling victim."

"Oh, of course!" Maura quickly pulled out the appropriate file and handed it over to the brunette.

"Thanks." But Jane didn't leave. "Are you sure you're alright, Maur? You look like something's bothering you."

"Really, Jane, you don't have to worry. I'll be fine."

The brunette didn't look too happy with the answer but let it go. "Okay. Well, I gotta get these up and have a look, see if it matches any of the stuff we already have. I'll see you soon?"

Maura nodded, trying to find her voice. "Bye Jane."

* * *

It was six o'clock when Maura finally managed to get through the report, and she was tired. She wondered if Jane was still at the precinct, but resisted checking. She didn't feel up to tormenting herself some more, because sometimes that's what it felt like, being so close to Jane but knowing she'd never be closer.

Exiting out of BPD, she quickly made her way to where her blue Prius sat. Jane's cruiser was missing, enough to tell Maura that the brunette had gone home. Climbing into the car, she started the engine and pulled away from the curb. The traffic was at its worst, and it took her a good half an hour to pull away from the congested main roads into the quieter streets near her home.

As she turned into her driveway, she didn't notice the discreetly parked black cruiser. She didn't pay enough attention to realise her curtains had been drawn, though she'd opened them in the morning. She didn't see the soft glow of candlelight from the living room as she hung up her coat and bag, and made her way to where her couch would be.

So when she stepped into the living area, she did not expect to see a fire in her hearth, and small candles that rested on every flat surface in the room. She did not expect to see two cups of wine poured out and waiting on the coffee table. She did not expect to see Jane Rizzoli, standing a little awkwardly by the fireplace, hands in her pockets and smiling almost shyly at her. She didn't know what to think, aside from the fact that the dancing flames looked beautiful as they cast flickering lights across the brunette's face. Didn't know what to say.

Dr Maura Isles – talking Google, walking Wikipedia, genius – was rendered speechless. She could only watch, wide-eyed, as the tall detective slowly made her way over to where Maura stood, gently taking her hands in her own. And then Jane was standing far too close, looking into her eyes with those beautiful pieces of night, and Maura could hear her breathing, feel her shaking a little. But the voice was still the same warm, husky one she'd grown to love.

"Y'know, Maur… you didn't have to hide your feelings behind another language."

And Dr Maura Isles, who had just begun to get her bearing again, was shocked into silence again. After a moment to gather herself, she tilted her head, hardly daring to believe it. "You… understood?"

Jane shrugged a shoulder, tilting her own head slightly. "You're not the only one who knows how to use Google." Maura could feel her knees growing weak, as she felt Jane's breath on her lips. "I'm not a detective for nothing, either. But it did take a little while. Getting the spelling right took forever."

Maura let out a breath of a laugh. "I'm impressed that you actually did manage to find what it meant… Greek can be such a tricky language."

Jane gave a small grin. "Well… you could say I used some deductive reasoning. You know how to speak French, Serbian, Greek, Latin and probably more. I know what French sounds like because you sometimes speak it. I've heard you speaking Serbian too, and the sounds weren't the same. So I thought maybe it was Greek or Latin."

For a second, the doctor frowned, wondering how Jane could know that she could speak Greek. Then she recalled the memory of their argument. And she had insulted Jane by saying "hoi polloi." It seemed like German was the language she used to blurt things out when she didn't want Jane to understand.

"So… you… know?"

Maura found herself almost afraid to look into Jane's eyes. Instead, she fixed her eyes on the hollow of Jane's neck. But a finger gently slid under her chin, tilting her head upwards. Jane was wearing the smallest smile, almost shy. After a moment, she asked a question of her own. "What other languages can you speak, Maura?"

The question was unexpected, and Maura wasn't sure what to make of it. But she answered anyway. "I am fluent in German and Russian as well, and am reasonably comfortable with Japanese. I know a little Turkish and Spanish as well, but it's very rudimentary."

"What about Italian?"

Maura tilted her head, curiosity in her hazel eyes. "I have an understanding of the basics, but unfortunately I never had the chance to properly expand my knowledge of it. It's such a beautiful language."

Jane shifted a little on her feet, and Maura noticed the light blush that had begun to creep over the detective's cheeks. When Jane took her hands in her own, gently rubbing them, Maura felt electric shocks shoot up from where their skin made contact.

"Then… uh… do you know what… 'ti amo' means?"

Yes. Yes Maura did know what 'ti amo' means.

"Because… Because… Ti amo. Ti amo così tanto, Maura. Sei il mondo per me, e non posso immaginare di stare senza di te. E provo ciò da così tanto tempo, ma non pensavo tu potessi mai provare lo stesso, quindi non ho mai detto niente. Perché come può una persona come te innamorarsi di una come me? E anche se probabilmente non hai capito la maggior parte di questo, probabilmente hai capito il primo pezzo. Ti amo. Ti amo, Maura Isles Dorothea."

Hearing Jane speaking in fluent Italian was the last straw. Maura didn't understand most of what Jane said, but her eyes, her face, were enough to explain to the honey-blonde what words meant. And she knew the two words Jane had repeated throughout the speech. She knew what that meant. And she couldn't stop herself from closing the tiny gap between their lips, kissing Jane with a passion that had simmered far too close to the surface for far too long.

The moment their lips touched, Maura finally felt complete. She'd craved this for so long. Dreams about holding Jane like this, fingers tangled in wild brown curls, body to body, kissing her… This was better than all of that. Better than any dream or imagination Maura could have possibly conjured. She lost herself in the kiss, sighing into it, barely containing the soft moans that wanted to escape her mouth when she felt Jane slip a tongue out to trace her lower lip. Maura only tugged harder, trying to bring Jane ever closer, desperate to feel this, to remember this, to commit it to memory. In case it was all a joke, or a dream, or some big misunderstanding.

She just couldn't wrap her head around the very solid fact that this was, in fact, real.

At last, they parted, but Maura kept her eyes shut. She was almost afraid of opening them, fearing that Jane wouldn't be there when she did. It was a ridiculous notion, but when it came to Jane, feelings overpowered scientific sense. When she did open them, Jane was still standing there, looking at her with an intensity in those brown eyes that she'd seen flashes of before. It was only now that she recognised what it was.

She reached a hand up, cupping the detective's cheek. Leaning forward on tip toes, she planted one more, soft, chaste kiss on Jane's lips. Then she looked into those beautiful dark eyes, a small smile on her face as she realised that all her agonies, all her fears, had been for nothing.

"What made you say it?" Jane's voice was lower, huskier, so soft as she whispered it into the blonde's ear.

Maura's eyes closed again at the sensation, as she rested her head on Jane's shoulder, their arms wrapped around each other. "I don't know. It just came out when I saw you, probably a result of the fact that the issue had been plaguing me for some time, and my fears of losing you, or never telling you how I felt, had been growing for so long, and finally reached such a point of distraction that I couldn't think of anything else, and the sight of you brought a trigger that caused me to blurt my thoughts. At a sub-conscious level, my brain must have realised what I was going to do, and substituted English for another language, to try hide it."

The quiet chuckle sent a shiver down Maura's spine. "There's my geeky Maura." She felt Jane nuzzle her hair. "I'm glad that didn't quite work out though. I don't know how much longer I could've gone without telling you how I felt. To be honest, I should've said something earlier. Life's too short for us to waste time pretending."

Maura buried her face into Jane's neck, smiling against her skin. "You're right. And I'm glad I did blurt out the fact that I love you in Greek too."

Jane rubbed her back gently, kissing her lightly on the ear.

"Jane?"

"Hmmm?"

"I understood what 'ti amo' meant, but I didn't understand the rest of your speech. What did you say?"

"Oh…" she could hear the nervousness in Jane's voice, but when she reached up a finger, gently stroking Jane's cheek, she felt the brunette relax a little. "I… uh… I said something along the line of being in love you. That I love you so much, Maura. And that you mean the world to me, and I can't imagine being without you. And that I've felt like this for so long, but never thought you'd ever feel the same, so I never said anything. Because… well, y'know, how can someone like you fall for someone like me? Um… and then I said that even though you probably wouldn't have understood most of this, you probably understood the first bit. I love you. I love you, Maura Dorothea Isles…" Jane trailed off, running her fingers through Maura's hair.

Maura lifted her head, to look at Jane, smiling, but there was a small crease on her forehead. "Jane, do you really think that? That you aren't good enough for me or something?" Those expressive eyes dropped at her question, but Maura didn't let Jane look away. "Jane. You are more than good enough for me. You are amazing, brave, loyal, caring, and dedicated to whatever it is you do. And you brought out so many things in me, taught me so much, made me feel things I've never felt before. You, Jane Clementine Rizzoli, are _perfect_ to me, and I think I am the luckiest woman in the world to have you. I love you, Jane. I love you with all my heart." She wiped away a stray tear from the detective's eye, smiling.

"God, what did I do to get someone as amazing as you…" Maura could feel Jane kissing her hair, as she snuggled into Jane's shoulder again, both standing there in each other's rooms.

They stood in silence, just drinking in what they'd missed for so long. And then a thought floated into Maura's head.

"Jane?"

"Hmmm?"

"Will you teach me Italian?"

Jane pulled back a little, enough to look down at Maura with amused surprise in her eyes. "You want to learn Italian?"

"Yes. And I want you to teach me."

Jane chuckled, kissing Maura on the tip of her nose. "Okay."

"So you'll teach me?" Maura asked excitedly.

"I'll teach you. Lesson number one: 'Ti amo'. It means I love you."

The doctor laughed. "Ti amo, Jane."

"Ti amo, Maur."


	5. Misunderstandings

**_Prompt: _**_Maura buys a horse, "Walter", as a surprise for Jane (he is kept at a stable in Western Massachusetts). Before Maura can give him to her, Jane overhears Maura talking about how handsome Walter is. Jane gets mad, throws her engagement ring at Maura and storms off, and Maura has to get Jane to understand._

**_A/N: _**_This is a brilliant prompt from __**octobersky69**__, who was amazing enough to PM me this golden nugget of an idea. I'm so sorry it took so long! Life just kept getting in the way, along with other prompts and stuff, but I got it out! A little humour, a little angst, a little fluffy, very sweet. Promise! Hope you guys enjoy it, and thank you again __**octobersky69 **__for your genius!_

* * *

Maura smiled, closing the window and shutting down her laptop. It was all done now. Everything was finalised and prepared for Jane's birthday in a week. She knew Jane would love her present. Maura allowed herself a mental congratulatory pat on the back for her idea. Walter would be perfect for the detective, strong and spirited, yet loyal and friendly. Just like Jane.

For the last month, Maura had made very roundabout excuses to go out to Western Massachusetts, visiting the ranch where Walter was living. The first trip had been to meet the handsome beast before payment, and each one since had been to check on his health and wellbeing, and talking to him excitedly about his new owner. Though Maura knew a horse wouldn't understand a word she was saying, she found herself unable to control herself when she began to talk about Jane. The detective still had that effect on her.

She was so excited, and could hardly wait for Jane's birthday to come around. She'd already gone ahead and asked Cavanaugh to give both her and Jane leave for three days, and asked him to keep it a secret, to which he had gruffly acquiesced. Despite his outward demeanour though, Maura had seen the smile on his face as he turned away. The key to their country home was locked away in a drawer on Maura's side of the bed. Maura had every intent of taking Jane on a romantic getaway out west, with the wide open spaces and the grassy plains. It would be a wonderful getaway before returning to begin their wedding preparations.

Looking down at the beautiful platinum and diamond ring on her finger, she could feel herself smiling even wider. She was engaged to the most beautiful, amazing woman she'd ever met. She could hardly believe that her life had taken such an unexpected and wonderful turn. Once she'd always thought she'd be alone, had grown used to it since she was a child. And now, she had Jane Rizzoli to hold her and protect her. At that moment, the woman in question appeared in the doorway, hair tousled with sleep, and wearing that adorable pair of pyjamas. Maura couldn't help thinking she looked like an adorable little girl as she rubbed some of the sleep from her eyes. But the husky voice was still the same as that of the tough detective, as Jane moaned.

"Mauraaaaa, why are you still up?"

Maura laughed as she took in the brunette's dishevelled appearance, and the grumpy expression that had crossed her face. It was utterly adorable, how Jane could never sleep unless Maura was safely beside her and sleeping too. "I was just checking something." She stood up, and went over to where her sleepy fiancé stood, putting her arms around Jane's waist and kissing her gently. "But I'm done now. Let's go to bed."

"Mmmm, I like that suggestion." Jane grabbed Maura's hand and led the way back to their bedroom.

* * *

Jane decided it was time to visit her beautiful doctor down in the morgue. Things were moving slowly in the Homicide Unit, with no new cases. The fat stack of paperwork that sat on her desk needed to be done, but she decided it could wait a little while. She'd already gone through five pages, which she thought was pretty impressive. She hated paperwork.

As Jane made her way to where the elevators were, she couldn't help grinning at the thought of seeing Maura again. She still couldn't believe she'd said yes when Jane got down on one knee in front of her. It had been an amazing day. And it meant Jane got to be with Maura every day, for the rest of her life.

But something was bothering Jane. She wasn't a detective for nothing, and lately, particularly in the last few weeks, she felt as if Maura was hiding something from her. The medical examiner had been acting a little strangely, staying up late on the laptop, making discrete phone calls that Jane happened upon by accident. And those trips to West Mass. But Jane knew better than to question Maura's fidelity. She'd known the doctor for a long time, and cheating wasn't something Maura did. Still, it bothered her, but she was sure Maura would tell her about it when she was ready.

The ding of the lifts told Jane that she had reached the basement, and she stepped out of the opening doors. Her pace automatically quickened, as it always did whenever she knew she was getting closer to Maura. She could hear voices coming from the morgue, and put her hands up to push the swinging doors open–

And then she stopped. And listened again, more closely.

"Oh yes, he's so handsome." That was Maura's voice. "He's currently residing out in Western Massachusetts. I meet him about a month ago, and have been visiting him every week since. It's been difficult hiding it from Jane though, but I think I've managed to mislead her."

A devastating crash of confusion and hurt swept through Jane. It was as if her entire world was just crumbling around her, and everything she'd ever known had been thrown into the air, to fall and break. She felt _dizzy_ as she tried to steady herself, hoping she'd somehow misheard. Though she knew herself better than that, knew that she'd heard every word loud and clear.

"Oh, Walter is perfect!"

That was enough. Trying not to cry, she spun on her heel and stormed off.

No one in the morgue noticed the retreating figure of one devastated detective..

* * *

Maura was filled with a happy glow as she finished up her autopsy. She'd just been telling Senior Criminalist Susie Chang all about her special present for Jane. She was still so pleased that she'd thought of something like this, and her cheerfulness bubbled over into extreme efficiency, as she tied up the last stitch on the victim's body.

Cleaning up, she though now would be a good time to pay her wonderful detective a visit. Glancing at the time, she frowned for a moment. She knew Jane had only paperwork, and usually the brunette would have paid her a visit by now. But she didn't think too much on it. No doubt Jane had been side-tracked by a game of trashcan basketball with Frost. She already had her admonishment ready, and she found herself smiling as she made her way to where the lifts were, intent on seeing Jane's face again.

When she stepped into the unit, she immediately noticed that Jane wasn't there. A small crease appeared on Maura's forehe"Good morning, detectives." She smiled at Barry Frost and Vince Korsak. "You haven't seen Jane, have you?"

Korsak looked surprised. "I thought she went down to see you!"

Maura frowned, as worry began to filter through into her mind. "She hasn't been down there, at least, not to my knowledge."

"That's pretty strange," Frost spoke up. "Give her a call?"

The doctor already had her phone out, and quickly pressed call. The phone rang, but there was no response, and soon she heard the pre-recorded message asking her to leave a message of the tone.

Korsak must have noticed the troubled look on her face. "Hey, Doc, don't worry. I'm sure Jane just went out to get some fresh air or something. She won't go far."

"You're right," Maura nodded, but something inside her told her otherwise. Never one to listen to her "gut" she pushed it away, but it lurked on the edge of her mind. She felt as if something was wrong, but hoped she was right in believing it was really nothing.

Jane didn't show up for the rest of the day, and Maura found herself growing increasingly worried. She found it harder to concentrate as the day wore on, and the non-appearance of her beloved brunette weighed on the medical examiner's mind. There had been no responding messages or calls from Jane, and every call Maura made directed to voicemail.

At five, Maura packed up and left the precinct, walking hurriedly to her car while she tried to call Jane again. She decided to just head home first. It was where Jane was most likely to be – either there or the Robber, but Jane never went alone.

As she pulled into the driveway, she spotted Jane's cruiser, and saw a light on in the living room. Maura cracked her first smile since she's learnt that Jane was missing. She walked up to the door, letting herself in and was on the verge of calling out Jane's name when the woman in question suddenly appeared in the doorway of their living room. Maura was stunned to see the signs of distress and crying on the beautiful brunette's face. And the anger and hurt that was directed at her shocked Maura, when Jane _hurled _her first words at the doctor.

"YOU!" The voice was like a gunshot, and Maura jumped in surprise. "I can't… _look at you!_ I can't _believe _you would… why didn't you… if you didn't want…" Jane was more upset than Maura had ever seen her. There were three stages of anger in Jane. The first was more exasperation than anger, in which there might be dramatic arm flailing accompanied by snappy remarks. The second was subdued anger, when Jane's voice was soft, and only those dark eyes betrayed her rage. The third was when Jane completely lost it. Yelling, and shouting, the truly passionate Italian in her coming to the fore. This third and last was something Maura had only ever seen once, when Jane had overthrown Hoyt and his accomplice to save Maura. It was terrifying, seeing the anger in those eyes, the fury in her moves, that granted her power enough to take down two men with her hands still bound. But it had been beautiful as well, overwhelming, to see how far Jane would go to protect her. But now that anger was directed at her, and though she knew Jane would never hurt her, she still felt a thrill of shock and fear pass through her. But more than anything was the overwhelming confusion, at what had caused her fiancé to lash out like that.

"What are you talking about, Jane?"

The disgust on Jane's face wrenched at Maura's heart. "Ha, I thought you couldn't lie," Jane spat.

It was like a slap to Maura's face. "Jane, please, I don't know what you're talking about." Maura's voice had a placating quality to it. It did nothing to soothe Jane's anger. It only seemed to feed it.

"Really, Maura? You really want me to say it?"

Maura could only look at her, urging her to go on. This drew another disgusted snort from the detective.

"I HEARD YOU! TODAY! IN THE MORGUE."

"What?"

"'Oh, he's so handsome, he's so perfect', who's this Walter guy you've been meeting up with every week for the past MONTH?"

"Wha– oh!" Maura realised what had happened, and a sense of relief washed over her. This was nothing, a simply misunderstanding. The realisation brought a smile to her face, and she began to laugh. Too late, she realised her mistake.

"Oh, you think this is funny? You think this is something to LAUGH ABOUT?!" Jane looked at her, face twisted in shock and anger. "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU. I THOUGHT I KNEW YOU. I THOUGHT YOU WERE THE KIND OF PERSON WHO WOULDN'T DO THIS. I THOUGHT… I thought… you loved me…" Jane's voice dwindled off, and the look on her face now was worse than anything Maura had ever seen before. The hurt and confusion on her face wrenched at Maura's heart. It hurt her to see Jane looking like that, looking at _her_ like that. She could almost feel her own heart breaking as Jane's must be. But then the brunette's face hardened, and she turned away. "Guess I was wrong, but hey, why should I be surprised? I'm just a detective who gets herself beat up on the streets everyday right? I can't give you money, or security. Why should I have expected any different." Jane was walking out of the living room, making her way for the stairs.

Maura was so shocked she simply stood there. Her brain was telling her, screaming at her, to _fix this!_ But her brilliant mind was failing her, as her body remained rooted in stone. It was only when she heard the sound of footsteps on the stairs that she managed to get herself to move again. Rushing out into the hallway, a furious and hurt Jane brushed past her.

"Jane! No, Jane, WAIT!"

The detective only stopped at the door, a bag over her shoulder, and something in her hand. Pushing it wide open, she turned around, and the look of contempt in her eyes pierced Maura like a knife.

"I hope you and Walter have a wonderful life." Her voice was frighteningly calm, and then she dropped something, turned on her heel, and was gone, the door giving a resounding clunk behind her.

Maura's feet automatically took her forward, to chase after her fiancé, but her eyes caught the glint of silver on the floor. And when she realised what it was, she finally felt tears come to her eyes, a relentless stream. Blinking hopelessly through her tears, she bent down to pick up the keys to their house… and Jane's own engagement ring.

* * *

Jane was hurting. When she slammed the door of her car shut and threw herself into her seat, she beat the dashboard with her fist. She felt the impact, but felt no pain. She was numb to physical discomforts as the pain in her heart took over. Kicking the engine into life, she threw the car into drive, and pulled away from the curve. For a ridiculous moment, she hoped that Maura would chase after her. Would beg her to come back. But almost as soon as it came to mind, Jane destroyed the idea. She'd made her message very clear. Maura had no more obligations to Jane, and was free to go pursue her relationship with this Walter.

Roaring through the quiet streets of Boston, Jane didn't know where to go. So she simply drove, screeching around corners and racing down roads. The jealousy in her, at this faceless man, was blinding her. But more than that was the sense of betrayal she'd felt from Maura. She loved the woman with all her heart. She would give anything, including her own life, to keep Maura safe, to keep her happy. If Maura had really wanted to be with someone else, Jane would have stepped back and let her. She only wanted Maura to be happy.

She didn't have to go behind her back.

And Maura _knew_, she knew just how much a relationship meant to Jane. She knew how much weight Jane put by a serious relationship. And taking all those steps, moving in, _getting engaged_, she couldn't believe Maura would agree to it when she didn't even want to be in this relationship. It stung even worse, when she realised that Maura would have started seeing this man _after_ they had been engaged. The pain in Jane's heart was almost too great, and her sight was blurred with tears.

But where could she go? She didn't have her own apartment anymore, hadn't had one for just over a year now. She didn't want to go to Ma, who'd moved out from Maura's guest house around the same time Jane had moved in with Maura. She didn't want to explain. There was only one place to go. Frankie would have her back.

So she swung the car around, making her way to Frankie's place. Just as she entered Frankie's neighbourhood, her phone began to ring. At a glance she saw _her _name on the screen. She ignored it. A few seconds later, it rang again. And again. And again. When it rang a fifth time, Jane picked it up and threw it into the back of the car. The phone silenced itself for a moment, before the ringing and buzzing indicated more calls and messages.

This infuriated Jane all over again, and she stopped the car, grabbed her phone and turned it off, before flinging it into her trunk. The silence was both a relief and a burden. She drove through the streets, finally pulling up in front of Frankie's apartment block. Slamming the door shut, it was as if all her strength left her in that one push.

And Jane just felt sad.

She pressed the button for Frankie's apartment. The tired voice of her brother crackled over the intercom, but when she said his name, he immediately buzzed her in. Arriving on Frankie's floor, the man was already waiting in the open doorway. Jane knew she should feel grateful, and she was, that her brother knew her so well, as he silently gestured for her to come in, handing her a beer and giving her a pillow and blanket for the couch. But she couldn't feel anything over the emptiness in her heart. It was like every single feeling had dulled into a nothingness, and only a shell remained. Maybe it was better this way, as Jane threw back the bottle, downing it in one.

She appreciated her brother leaving her be. When he had made to talk, and Jane had looked at him, he had known to just back off, at least for tonight. And Jane was left alone to her bottle and her thoughts. But she didn't want to think, so she silently padded to the kitchen, pulling a few more beers from the fridge.

She didn't know what time it was when she finally drifted off into blissful oblivion.

* * *

Maura was going out of her mind with worry and fear. She refused to acknowledge the message Jane had left her. She refused to believe that it would all be over because of a simple misunderstanding. As she lay in bed, she felt like it was too big, too cold, too empty. Sleeping in bed without Jane beside her was driving Maura into madness.

She couldn't sleep, tossing and turning, calling and messaging Jane's phone but to no avail. When the phone stopped ringing and began to redirect straight to voicemail, she finally gave up. Jane had switched off her phone, and obviously had no interest in talking to her, and no doubt the explanations Maura had desperately left in messages would remain unread and unheard. Jane wouldn't talk tonight, but maybe that was better. Some time to cool off, and Maura would find her at work, or somewhere, and they could talk when they both were calmer.

But she was anything but calm, as she furiously berated herself for the way she had acted. Maura couldn't help imagining how it could have gone, how she should have acted, how everything could have been fine if she'd just kept her wits about her enough to explain. But the shock of Jane's misguided anger at her had caused Maura to lose her usually crystal clear judgement.

When morning came, Maura's eyes were gritty from lack of sleep, and red from tears that she'd cried into the night when she finally stopped trying to reach Jane. She was sure Jane had most probably gone to her younger brother's place to stay, and her stomach twisted when she thought of Jane telling Frankie her version of the events.

The image of Jane's hurt face, the anger and disgust, the _contempt_… she couldn't brush it away and it haunted her. It was a like a vice around Maura's heart, as she moved around the too big house, that was too empty and too quiet. She was so upset, she even resorted to hoping it was all a dream, as she moved into the kitchen, imagining that Jane would still be there, making her instant coffee to which Maura would shake her head as she brewed two cups of coffee made from freshly grounded beans. But there was no one in the kitchen, and it seemed to shout out to Maura the events of last night.

A feeling like the walls were closing in on Maura overcame her, and she felt the overwhelming need to get out of the house. Standing in the hallway while last night was still fresh on her mind was too much, and Maura quickly rushed out. The cool breeze on her face was like a refresher, and a little of the steady, methodical doctor came back to her. It was only a misunderstanding. It was simply a mistake, and they'd been through too much together, had come too far for it to all just break because of a few words taken out of context. Maura would find Jane today, most probably later in the day and they could talk it out.

But when Maura walked into the precinct, she was greeted by Korsak and Frost, who quickly asked her to come with them to a new murder scene.

"Oh, is Jane meeting us at the crime scene?"

Frost gave her a strange look. "Uh… Dr Isles, Jane called in sick this morning. Didn't you know…?"

"O-oh…" Maura felt a weight slide into her chest.

"Is everything alright between you two?" Korsak looked concerned.

"I… well… I…" She couldn't lie. 'We had an argument."

It was enough, and both detectives nodded sympathetically.

"Yeah, Janie can get a little hard-headed but she'll come around," Korsak smiled reassuringly at Maura. Frost nodded in agreement. Maura hoped so.

When they brought the body back to the morgue, Maura was grateful of having something to do other than paperwork or lab work. Doing autopsies always calmed the doctor, and she settled into her work, becoming engrossed in it until she had methodically examined everything and recorded her observations.

When it was all done, Maura felt calmer, and more positive. She'd find a way for it all to work. Jane… Jane was the love of her life. She wouldn't let go that easily, and she knew Jane wouldn't either. She hoped not. She pushed away the memories again, the words and looks that Jane had given her. She'd never dreamed she'd ever give reason for Jane to ever look at her that way. It was painful to even think about it. So Maura maintained her calm, determined not to let negativity creep into her mind.

She decided to head home. It was clear that Jane still didn't want to see her, so she thought maybe giving Jane a little space to think was good. Whenever they'd argued in the past, they always spent a little while, to calm down and see sense again. This was a bigger fight, but Maura hoped old remedies would work.

Unlocking the door to a dark house was a depressing experience. Of course, it used to be the case all the time, but that was years ago, when Maura had only ever understood what it was to be alone. When Jane had come into her life, that all changed. And for last two years, even before Jane had officially moved in, Maura had gotten used to unlocking the door to a house lit up, or dark but with Jane beside her. It felt alien, walking into a house she'd lived in for so long, as if she was a stranger.

Hanging up her coat and bag, she walked over to the fridge, and pulled out a bottle of red wine. She knew she should let it sit for about half an hour at room temperature before drinking, but she wasn't interested in sense. She pulled out the cork and poured herself a glass. And she drained half of it in a go. For all her mentality and calm, Maura still felt the darkness.

And then there was a knock at the door.

Maura quickly put the glass down, heart racing. Glancing at the time, she saw it was eight-thirty. Only one person would call this late. And nerves took over Maura, as she stood rooted to the spot. The knock came again, and she was jolted into action. She shakily made her way across the kitchen, into the hallway, towards the door. She could see the figure of a tall person through the glass door. With unsteady hands, she reached out, turning the knob.

And Frankie Rizzoli Jr. stood before her, looking both angry yet calm.

Maura was so surprised she couldn't think of anything to say. She simply stared at the younger Rizzoli who stood on her doorstep. And then disappointment washed through her, that it wasn't the Rizzoli she'd wanted to see standing there.

"Maura." Frankie's voice sharper than usual, as he addressed her, and Maura knew Jane had told him her story.

"Frankie, come in."

The young cop stepped over the threshold, every movement abrupt and controlled. Maura could see the conflicting emotions on his face. She led the way to the kitchen, pulling out a glass for Frankie. She would normally give him one of Jane's beers, but she felt as if she didn't have a right to give Jane's things away, even if it was to her brother.

When Frankie nodded at her in thanks for the drink, they both settled down against the kitchen counter, and Maura waited.

"I heard off Jane what happened." Frankie's voice was strained, but he kept it in check. "And I couldn't believe it when she first told me, but after she explained the story, I gotta say, it sounded pretty damn true." He heaved a sigh. "Janie's not in a good way, Maura. She's hurting real bad, because of what you did."

"Frankie, it isn't true! She misheard something I said earlier, and took my words completely out of context, but she didn't give me the chance to explain."

The Rizzoli male nodded, looking tired. "I figured she probably walked out before you gave her an explanation. I couldn't imagine you doing something like that to Jane, so I came over to hear what you had to say."

Maura let out a breath she hadn't realised she was holding. "Thank you, Frankie." She paused. "Does Jane know you're here?"

Frankie shrugged. "She thinks I've gone to get some supplies from the grocers." He didn't say anymore, but Maura knew Jane wouldn't have let Frankie come speak to her. It hurt, but she pushed it aside. This was her chance to explain. And so she did.

By the end of it, Frankie looked as if he didn't know whether to laugh at the entire situation, or groan at his sister's hard-headed, stubborn ways. He settled for somewhere in between, and choked on his wine. "My sister is a complete ass sometimes."

Maura chuckled for the first time in what felt like years. It felt so good to know someone did know the truth, even better that it was Frankie. But then she sobered up, sighing. "But it wasn't unwarranted. From what she heard, it did sound very incriminating."

Frankie sat up, shaking his head. "No, Maura. This isn't your fault. You wanted to do something amazing for Jane, and you did. It was a simple misunderstanding. And Janie is just so hard up sometimes, so of course she'd knock things outta proportion. You did nothing wrong. I have half a mind to go over there and drag Jane over here right now, and make her listen." Frankie shook his head at his sibling.

Suddenly, Maura had an idea. As she sat there, fingered the stem of her wineglass, her mind worked fiercely, and then she had it. "Frankie… I have a favour to ask you…"

* * *

Three days had passed, and Jane had no intention of moving any distance further than the length of Frankie's apartment. When her brother had come home two days ago without the supplies he'd said he'd gone to buy, particularly beer, Jane was aggravated.

There was no alcohol in the house now, and Frankie was trying to make her eat. He brought over Ma's cooking, but as far as Jane knew, Angela didn't know about her and Maura. Though it surprised her a little that there had been no calls or questions about where she was, seeing as she hadn't been going to work. Jane simply assumed Frankie had something to do with it.

She really didn't want to confront the reality of it. That Maura and her were over. She didn't want to have to tell people what had happened, and oddly, it was more because she didn't want people to think poorly of Maura, rather than regard for what people would think of her, for being unable to keep a woman like Maura. She was sure guys at the precinct already thought Maura was too good for her, and they were right. It didn't seem to bother her as much as she thought it would, compared to the poor attention Maura might gain if news got out.

It was absurd that Jane should care about the golden-haired doctor at all, but she did. She loved Maura. That hadn't changed.

It was a Thursday night, and Jane vaguely recalled that her birthday was in three days. _What a great way to spend it… _she thought to herself. Frankie had mostly left her alone, apart from ensuring that she ate, and cutting off her alcohol supply. Otherwise, Frankie just let her be. He was a good brother. He didn't push her again after she finally let it out, and he didn't really treat her different either. She was thankful for that.

Curled up on her couch bed, she was staring morosely at the blank TV screen again when Frankie walked in through the door. Unlike the usual, where he'd just greet her, make some simple mundane conversation, and then see to getting some food, he clapped his hands, looked at his sister, and made his announcement.

"You're coming on a holiday with me."

"Uh, what?"

"You heard me. We're gonna spend some time in the country. You've been lyin' round too long and it's unhealthy. C'mon, you've got extended leave from Cavanaugh, and so do I. The arrangements are ready, c'mon Janie. It'll be fun. And your birthday's comin' up too."

Jane stared at her brother as if he'd just suggested they pack their stuff up and move to the Alps. "What?"

The younger Rizzoli had obviously had enough, and walked over to where Jane sat, grabbing her by the arm and pulling her to her feet.

"Frankie, what the hell?!" Jane exclaimed in shock.

"C'mon Jane. You aren't gonna mope around here anymore. Let's go grab your stuff. Go shower and wash up. We're leaving tomorrow morning."

Jane was so surprised by the events, she simply obeyed without even realising. She wasn't sure what had made Frankie do this, but she knew her brother well enough to know he possessed a very stubborn streak that Jane recognised in herself. And the more she thought about it, as she scrubbed herself in the shower, the more she decided it might be worth it. Getting away from Boston might be a good way to start moving on.

Jane hadn't gotten very restful sleep lately, but she managed to grab a few hours before Frankie was hitting her with a pillow and telling her to get up.

"What the… what time is it?" Jane was groggy, and she didn't have to look outside to know it was probably still dark.

"Time to get up," another familiar voice chimed in from the kitchen.

"Wha– Tommy?"

"Hey, Jane. You still layin' around? I didn't get up this early so you could sleep in on us." The youngest of the Rizzoli clan peered around the corner, grinning at Jane.

The detective was caught completely off guard by the appearance of both her brothers, who have obviously convened on some kind of plan. So she sat immobile, trying to make sense of it all. Her brothers were having none of it.

"Alright, Jane, let's go." Both Tommy and Frankie suddenly came forward and grabbed one arm each, and began to half-carry, half-drag her towards the door of the apartment.

"Hey, whoa, let go of me," Jane wrenched herself out of their grasp. I can walk myself, and I'm still wearin' my PJs."

"Then go get changed!"

Tommy and Frankie exchanged looks, shaking their heads at each other comically, and Jane couldn't help smiling, the first time in four days. The muscles in her face felt painfully stiff.

When she was finally dressed, her brothers chivvied her out to where Frankie's car was. The trunk was open, and Jane could see three carry bags in the back. They waved her into the passenger seat, and piled in themselves, Frankie kicking the car into life and beginning their trip across the state.

Jane had no idea where they were going, but soon she didn't care, as her brothers began to make her smile and laugh. For a moment, she forgot everything that had happened. It was like they were kids again, the three Rizzolis, on some mad-cap adventure, belting out songs in the car as they drove, telling crude jokes. Jane watched the sun rise, and she felt happy. In that moment, she felt happy again, as time seemed to rewind itself to simpler moments in her life.

It was evening by the time they turned off the main road onto a smaller dirt track. Night had fallen by the time they'd reached a nice old-fashioned farmer's lodge. It was quite large, two stories, with a beautiful garden. Jane could see the porch, lit up by the warm glow of a lamp. To the left, in the darkness, she could make out a gate, and behind, paddocks seemed to stretch out for miles. Off in the distance, as the last vestiges of the sun's rays faded away, she could just make out the tree line of a nearby wood. A peacefulness settled over the entire scene, and Jane felt calm.

"Where the hell did you find this place?" She turned to look at her siblings, surprise on her face. This didn't seem like something Frankie or Tommy would usually come up with when it came to getting away.

Both of them shrugged at the same time. Jane let out an exasperated chuckle, before her mind began to bound off in another direction. _Maura_. The name came to mind, but Jane quickly shook it away. They were over now. The doctor hadn't made any more attempts to contact her, beyond the night of the fight. Jane's phone still lay in the boot of her car, abandoned. She had no need for it anyway, she'd taken leave.

Frankie handed her the keys, before he and Tommy followed Jane up the stairs to the front door. Jane turned the key to the house, and she felt sad. This was almost like entering a new house. But Maura wasn't beside her, her brothers were. But then Jane's ace hardened. It just reminded her of who it was she really could trust in her life. No Maura Isles.

Stepping over the threshold, Jane looked around, and a small part of her mind that wouldn't shut up told her that this was the kind of place that Maura would love. It was kind of old-fashioned, with a fireplace. The furniture was comfortable, but with the same old-styled quality about it. The entire house was tastefully decorated, everything absolutely beautiful.

A low whistle behind her told her Tommy was just as impressed, and the look on Frankie's face was enough to tell her the same. But the marvel of it all was gone, and replaced by an empty tiredness. Dragging their things inside, Frankie and Tommy fought over who got what was supposedly the guest room and who got the couch, while they both waved Jane on to the master bedroom.

As she entered the bedroom, another wave of sadness passed over her, as she looked at the king-sized bed. It wasn't designed for one person to sleep in, but for two. But Jane was only one person. She wasn't sure how long she stood there for, but finally, more because her legs were tired than anything else, she automatically walked over to the right side of the bed. Old habits did die hard. Sitting on the edge, she could feel just how comfortable the mattress was. Kicking her boots off, she lay down, and before she knew it, she had drifted on into that blissful oblivion of sleep.

The sound of loud voices in the kitchen woke Jane, and she sat up quickly, disorientated and confused. She didn't recognise the room or the bed, and when she turned to her right, Maura wasn't there. Then the voices came again, full of indignation and laughter.

It was then that Jane recalled the last day's events. She was somewhere out in West Mass, with her brothers, in a country house. _Western Massachusetts_. Suddenly, Jane felt sick. For the last month, Maura had been heading out in this direction to meet someone called Walter. Of all the directions Frankie and Tommy could've taken her, they'd taken her west.

Laying back down on the bed, Jane curled up and shut her eyes, trying to block everything out.

When she next woke, both her brothers were standing over her, looking concerned. A tray sat on the side table, and Frankie was the first to speak.

"Hey, sis, are you feeling alright?"

Jane looked at him hollowly.

"Yeah, you're lookin' real pale," Tommy looked at her, worried.

Jane's voice felt old and not like her own. "How could you take me out west?"

"What?"

"I said, how could you take me out WEST. Of all the directions on a compass, you picked to take me to West Mass."

Realisation dawned on the older Rizzoli's face, and he opened his mouth to something, but nothing came out. When Tommy caught on to Jane's meaning, he looked stumped as well. They exchanged a look, before Frankie tried to placate Jane.

"Look, Jane, don't think about that right now. Let's go out and have some fun, alright? How about that?"

Jane felt a little guilty. She knew her brothers meant well, and she gave them a tired smile. "I'm a little tired from yesterday's trip, I think I'll just take it easy, y'know? I really appreciate everything you've done for me, but I think I just want to sleep for a bit."

"Sure thing, Janie," Tommy nodded, and they both went out quietly.

Jane turned on her side, staring out the window. She hadn't closed the curtains last night, but the window was facing west, and the sun hadn't reached her yet. She looked at the green paddocks, willing her mind to just blank, and not think. Eventually, sleep pulled her under once more.

It was the middle of the night when Jane woke up, from severe hunger pangs. She hadn't eaten since the afternoon of the day before, and she decided to creep downstairs and find something to eat. When she walked down the stairs, she noticed that the porch light was on. Surprised, she went to turn it off, when she heard whispering voices. Curious, Jane followed the sounds, and turned into the hallway to see the door slightly open, and the hushed voices coming from outside. She could hear the sound of both her brothers voices, but there might've been a third person. She wasn't sure.

Taking another step closer, she stepped on creaky floorboard. Instantly, the voices stopped, and moments later, Tommy peered around the door.

"Jane! Hey." Even from this distance, and in the poor light, Jane could see the look on the youngest Rizzoli's face. The look of someone caught in the headlights of an oncoming car. A second later, Frankie's head appeared to.

"What are you doing up?" Frankie looked a little uncomfortable as well.

"I was gonna ask you two the same thing. Who were you talking to?"

"Uh, we were talking to… each other. Yeah, we were just talking to each other."

"Talking to each other in the middle of the night on the front porch, and stopping the second you hear someone coming? That is the worst lie I've heard in a really long time." Jane wasn't in the mood for this. She knew something was up.

"No, really, we were just talking, sis. No big deal. It's a surprise for you, that's why we were being so quiet."

Jane studied Frankie's face, but it was completely masked with indifference, and she couldn't get a read on what he was really thinking. Finally, she just threw her hands up, and turned on her heel. She stormed back up the stairs, hunger forgotten, and angrily paced about her room. She was sick of having thing hidden from her. She was sick of everything. She just wanted to block everything out.

At least sleep had been merciful. Her brain seemed too tired to dream, or something. Maura would know, but Maura was gone. So Jane lay back down on her bed, and closed her eyes. It wasn't easy, but soon enough, she'd fallen asleep again.

A knock on the door roused Jane from her sleep. It had been light, and Jane had jerked awake at the quietest sounds throughout the night. When she looked at the clock, it read six in the morning. She groaned, and tried to ignore the knocking, but after another minute, Frankie and Tommy barged in.

"C'mon, Jane. Get up."

"You can't just walk in here. Get out." Jane was in a terrible mood.

"No, now get up and get dressed. We have something to show you."

"Yeah? Well I'm not interested."

"Jane, don't make us drag you up."

"Stop telling me what to do!" Jane yelled. "Who the hell do you think you are? I'm sick of people keeping things from me, and thinking they can just come in and walk all over me. I don't wanna go, okay? I don't give a crap about what it is you wanna show me, I don't CARE. NOW LEAVE ME ALONE."

Her brothers seemed unperturbed. "Ya wanna know what it is we've been keeping from you, right? Well if you just come with us, you'd find out."

Jane glared at both her brothers, and they glared right back. The stare off went for another minute, when Jane finally slumped back. "Fine. Get out so I can change."

"Good. Oh, and Happy Birthday, Janie." Both boys walked out, and Jane watched them go. When Frankie turned around to shut the door, she caught the smile on his face.

Fifteen minutes later, Jane walked into the kitchen to find a freshly brewed cup of coffee waiting for her, along with some bunny pancakes. She frowned. "Is Ma here or something?"

Suddenly, the woman in question appeared, smiling at Jane and hugging her. "Oh, Happy Birthday Janie!" Jane squirmed a little in the hug, as she always did, but smiled at her mother.

"What are you doing here, Ma?"

"What? A mother can't be there to celebrate her daughter's birthday? Thirty-five years ago I had to bring you into this world, and it wasn't easy!"

"Okay, Ma!" Jane put her hands up in surrender, face screwed up at the image put into her head. Then she smiled again. "Thank you. I'm really happy you're here."

"Good." Angela turned away from her to tend to the frying pan on the stove. "Now hurry up and eat your pancakes before they get cold."

Jane settled down, eating the ears first, then the rest of the pancake. She was glad her family was here to share the day with her, but she was still sad. But she didn't let herself dwell on that thought too long, concentrating on her meal. When she was done, her mother whisked the plate away immediately.

"Alright, all done? Are you still hungry?" When Jane shook her head in response, the older woman gave a satisfied nod before she began to chivvy Jane towards the back door. "Okay, now go out and find your brothers."

"What? Ma, what are you doing, wha–"

"Just go down to the stables, your brothers should be there. Go!"

And with that, Jane was practically pushed out the door. Putting her hands in her jeans pockets, Jane begun to make her way down the small dirt path towards the stable, kicking a rock along as she went. Lifting her head as she got closer, she saw both her brothers standing by the stables, both in jeans and plaid shirt like her. They were speaking to another man Jane didn't recognise. Then he turned and seemed to recognise her.

Walking up to meet her, he held out a hand. "Jane Rizzoli, I presume?"

"Yes…" Jane glanced behind him at Tommy and Frankie, both smiling.

The man smiled. "Happy Birthday, Jane. I'm George Hansen. I was instructed to bring you your present." He turned and walked around the back of the stable building. After a moment, he reappeared, leading a strong, dark stallion. "His name is Walter. His just turned six years old, is very lively and spirited animal, but well-trained. Apparently, you two share a wild streak. I think you two will get along brilliantly."

Jane was stunned. "He's amazing."

George smiled. "Your friend has a very good eye. She was so committed to finding the perfect companion for you, and when she saw Walter, she immediately picked him. And she was dedicated even after the arrangements were made. She'd come up every week to check on him and to talk to him… about you." He gave Jane a knowing look.

It was then that Jane realised what George had been saying. And suddenly she froze as the pieces began to fall together. _Walter… he's so handsome…_ Oh no… _She was so committed to finding the perfect companion for you… she'd come up every week to check on him… talk to him… about you…_ No, no, no, this wasn't happening. Jane did not completely misunderstand everything and destroy it all for nothing.

The man didn't seem to notice Jane internal turmoil, as he fished through his pockets for something. At last, he pulled out a crisp envelope, and handed it to Jane. "Right, almost forgot. I'm supposed to give this to you too. If you'll excuse me though, I need to go now. I hope you have a great day, Jane." He waved to Tommy and Frankie as well, before leaving.

The white paper were gripped tightly in Jane's shaking hands. She looked down at it, and instantly recognised her own name in that beautiful cursive that was Maura's. She felt dizzy, and sick, and terrified that she'd completely blown her one chance at perfection. Slowly, she turned it over, and flipped it open. She tugged the letter out of its white shell, unfolding it and reading it.

_Dearest Jane,_

_Happy Birthday!_

_Another year has gone by, and you only grow even more beautiful with every day. I love you so much, Jane. I love you with all my heart, and I'm so sorry about everything that's happened._

_I had been so surprised and upset when you appeared furious at me with no apparent reason. I can understand why you felt that way, Jane. The comments I made would've sounded absolutely incriminating if taken out of context. I shouldn't have laughed when you told me why, but I was just so relieved that it was just a simple misunderstanding. I was just glad it wasn't something that was a real problem._

_I wish I hadn't laughed, because then I could've explained the truth to you._

_As you now know, Walter is the thoroughbred horse standing next to you. I just wanted to get something really special for you, something yoou would really love. And I rememebered when you told me about that time when you used to do a lot of riding, and how much you loved doing it._

_A month ago, I went out to Western Massachusetts, to here, to have a look at some of the horses they had, and to plan your birthday surprise. When I saw Walter, I immediately knew he was perfect for you. And every week since, I'd come out to check on him, and to make sure he was in good health._

_I just wanted to make it special._

_I hope you're not still angry at me. If you've forgiven me, take Walter and ask your brothers for directions to the lake on the other side of the woods. I'll be waiting._

_Love,_

_Maura_

Jane had tears in her eyes, furious with herself. She couldn't believe herself. She'd been so hot-headed she'd justbarged out without waiting for an explanation. Without even thinking about the possibility that she could be wrong. She hadn't given Maura the benefit of the doubt.

And Maura was the one apologising.

In that moment, Jane loathed herself. She had treated Maura so harshly, cruelly, for no reason at all. Maura deserved better.

She looked back down at the letter, and her finger tips brushed the signature at the bottom. Maura hadn't turned away from Jane for her poor treatment. She was still there, still waiting for her. She's here!

Jane spun around, eyes wild, grabbing Frankie and Tommy by the arms. "How do you get to the lake on the other side of the woods?"

When they told her, she saddled up, swung herself into the seat and took off.

If Maura Isles would still have her, Jane Rizzoli would make it right, and be that better person that Maura deserved.

* * *

Maura was pacing nervously up and down the short wharf that stretched out into the beautiful lake. It was quiet, and she was surrounded by beautiful nature. Behind her, there were rocky formations, not quite mountains, but still towering and formidable and beautiful. Like Jane. Trees surrounded the quiet lake area, and the glassy water reflected the sky perfectly.

She wringed her hands, feeling nervous. Glancing at the watch on her wrist, she saw that it was almost eight. She had left a margin anywhere from between seven and twelve o'clock. She hoped Jane would come. She was counting on it, because it was in this moment that she would finally know if she'd lost Jane or not. So she paced, and she waited.

* * *

Jane hadn't ridden a horse since she was twelve. That was over two decades ago, but this didn't stop Jane as she rode as fast as she could along the beaten track through the trees. She didn't even think as she spurred on the spirited stallion beneath her, who seemed pleased at the chance for a wild run. Her only thoughts were of Maura, waiting by that lake for her. She was terrified of getting there too late. Too late to fix what she had broken, too late to save the best thing that had ever happened to her in her life.

Ahead, she noticed a fork in the road, and cursed. Her brothers had only told her to follow the track. They hadn't said anything about a fork in the road. Panic settled in, as Jane wondered if she'd somehow taken the wrong one, as she slowed Walter down, looking down each way only to see more of the wood.

A voice called out from behind her and she quickly swung around, to see her detective partner leaning against a tree, black cowboy hat on his head, grinning.

"Hey, Jane. Took you long enough to get here."

"Frost!" Jane was shocked. "What the hell are you doing out here?"

"Helping you." Frost nodded to the track on the left. "That's the one you need to go down. Happy Birthday, Jane. And good luck!"

The brunette nodded, giving him a smile before turning and rushing down the route. She didn't have any time to lose. Walter galloped, leaping over a fallen log, taking his rider towards her destination. He listened to every instruction Jane gave him, and the detective wondered if the horse had picked up on her desperation to reach Maura. He seemed to run in harder, as they continued to ride.

Finally, Jane thought she could see the edge of the woods, a flash of blue. But before she could get any closer, another voice, a different one, called her name.

Slowing her horse, she turned to see none other than Korsak, leading two horses already, waving at her and gesturing for her to dismount and come over.

Jane was impatient, but she figured that this was most likely part of this entire bizarre plan. So she swung down, and gave her horse a pat. Walter nuzzled her hand affectionately, before following her to where Korsak stood smiling.

Behind him, the two horses looked calm and peaceful. Walter immediately cantered over to stand beside them, giving what sounded like a happy whinny as he stood beside a beautiful palomino mare. The other was a chestnut stallion, much older than the other two, but still strong, and very patient by the looks of it.

"Korsak. You're here too?"

"Of course I'm here. It's your birthday!"

Jane smiled a little, but her face quickly turned serious again. "Is Maura here?"

Korsak nodded. He pointed through the trees. "She's waiting for you on the wharf. Go fix things, Jane. You two were meant to be together, take it from an old timer like me. Go get your girl, Jane. She really loves you. I'll look after Walter here."

Jane nodded, swallowing the lump in her throat. "Thanks, Korsak."

Then she turned and began to make her way to where she knew Maura was.

* * *

She heard the sound of voices, and her heart leapt. Then it began to hammer at her rib cage. Maura watched the edge of the woods for movement, both wanting and dreading Jane's appearance.

And then she was there. Dressed in a faded red plaid shirt and old jeans, hair wild and windswept. It had been a week since Maura had last seen Jane, and her appearance made Maura feel a little dizzy. She had missed her detective so much, and wanted nothing more than to just run over to her and throw her arms around her. Kiss her, hold her, be with her. But Maura's feet remained rooted to the spot, as she watched Jane slowly make her way over to the wharf.

* * *

God, she's so beautiful. It was the first thing Jane thought of when she saw the doctor for the first time in a week. Those golden curls had been tied back into a ponytail. And Maura wasn't wearing her usual, fashionable attire. She was wearing comfortable jeans that looked old and well-worn. A white button-down shirt that had a knot tied at the base covered her top. Black riding boots instead of high heels rounded off the look. And standing against the majestic background made up of lake and trees and mountainous hills glorified the look, as sunlight kissed the golden curls on Maura's head.

Jane fought not to run over to where Maura was standing, to take her in her arms and to kiss her and beg forgiveness, and tell her just how sorry Jane was, how stupid she'd been and hot-headed. She managed to contain herself, and walked over to where Maura was standing, stopping when they were five metres away from each other.

* * *

They stood there in silence, looking at each other. Maura could feel her stomach in turmoil when she finally opened her mouth to start a conversation.

"Jane."

She couldn't read the look on Jane's face, but before she could say another word, Jane's face broke, as the brunette began to cry, without moving, as she looked at Maura.

"No, Jane, what's wrong?" Maura forgot everything, rushing forward to wipe the tears from her love's face. This only seemed to upset Jane more, as she quickly took a step back from Maura's touch. It was like a blow to her midriff, but Maura let her hand drop.

But before it could reach her side, Jane had grabbed it, wrapping it with both her own hands, as the lanky brunette turned away from the doctor in shame.

"Maura, I'm so sorry. I'm so, so sorry, I was stupid! I was such a fucking idiot, I just..." Jane was shaking, Maura could feel it, but she was afraid to reach out again in case Jane would back away. She knew Jane needed to say what was on her mind. "I didn't even give you a chance to explain, I just left! I just fucking left, and I treated you so bad, and all because I didn't even give you the benefit of the doubt, I didn't even think. You deserve so much better than that, Maur. Someone better than me, someone who doesn't just flip out because she heard something without even knowing what it was really about. I'm so sorry, Maura. You said you were sorry, you asked me to forgive you, but you have nothing to be sorry for. I'm the one that's meant to be sorry, and I am, you have to believe me. God, Maura, I've missed you so much, and I was hurting so bad. Every single day for the last week's been hell. I don't know what I'd do without you. I can't live without you. Please, Maura, give me one more chance. I can't let this be how we end. I've always messed up everything in my life, but I can't mess this up. I can't. I can't lose you, but I know you deserve someone better than me."

Maura couldn't take any more of this. So she broke Jane's grasp on her hand, and reach up to cup her cheek. And she kissed Jane, stopping her words. She could feel Jane stiffen in shock, but a second later, Jane's arms were wrapped tightly around her, and all the feelings they felt were poured out into each other through that kiss. And the longer they kissed, the more tightly they held on to each other, reassuring each other that everything would be okay.

Finally, Maura pulled away, but kept her hold on Jane's cheek. "Jane. Oh, Jane. Don't say that. You are good enough for me, you're more than good enough for me. So we had a misunderstanding, there were some mistakes. That's not going to make me stop loving you." There were tears in Maura's own eyes now. "I've missed you so much. I just needed to tell you the truth, explain to you what really happened. Of course you were angry, Jane, there's nothing wrong with that. I would've been furious and hurt too if the situation was reversed. But know that I would never, ever cheat on you, Jane. You are the love of my life. And I can't imagine spending my life with anyone but you."

"I am so, so lucky to have someone like you, Maur. I'm so sorry about the way I acted. But if you let me, I'll make it up to you. I'll be a better person. You've already made me a better person than I ever was. You make me want to be better, and I promise you I won't ever be so goddamn stupid again. I love you, Maura. I never stopped loving you, and every single day for this last week, I just wanted to hold you again. God I love you so much. I love you."

Tears were still streaming, but there were smiles now, and they kissed again. After going so long without Jane's embrace, it was like food for a starving man, and Maura kissed Jane hungrily, needing to feel Jane against her again, needed to know that they would be alright, that the fight was over.

As if Jane had read her mind, she whispered against the doctor's lips. "So are we okay?"

Maura rested her forehead against Jane's, as she inhaled deeply, taking in the feel of Jane holding her once more. "Yes." The she suddenly remembered, and used one hand to take out something from her pocket. "You left this behind the other day. It's a beautiful ring, but I think it'd look even better on your finger again."

When Jane saw the platinum ring, a tear leaked out again, but Maura quickly kissed it away as she took Jane's hand and slid the ring back in place. It looked perfect, as if it had never left its place on Jane's finger.

When that was done, Jane pulled her in once more for another kiss, this time a slower, passion filled one, and Maura's libido was suddenly raging. Jane's kisses wasn't the only thing she was hungry for, and the way Jane had just bit her lip and explored her mouth with that tongue wasn't helping matters at all.

Maura let out a little gasp and a moan, and pulled back, one hand gripping the front of Jane's shirt. "So, did you like your present?"

Jane was grinning, and her eyes were a shade darker than before. "Mhmm. I loved it. Walter really is amazing. Rides like the wind too."

Maura beamed, pleased with her choice. "Did I mention that wasn't the only present you're getting?"

"Oh?" Jane tilted her head, a small smirk playing on her mouth. "There's more."

"Mmmm, yes," Maura breathed out as Jane planted a light kiss on her neck. "The house..." she gasped a little when Jane nipped her just below the ear. "... is ours."

This caused Jane to stop her ministrations, surprise on her face. "That big house? That's ours?"

Maura nodded. "I thought we could use a place that we could escape to when we needed a break from work, and this is where we'll be keeping Walter."

Jane frowned. "Where exactly are we?"

Maura was surprised by the question. "Berkshire County."

"But that's... only about three hours away."

"Well, yes Jane." Maura was confused.

"How the hell did we end up driving around for a whole day to try and get here?"

Maura laughed at the confused look on Jane's face. It was so adorable, and she leaned forward to press her lips to Jane's again, lingering there. When she pulled back, the confused look as gone and replaced by another look that only made the heat between Maura's legs grow. But Maura kept herself contained, as she ran a finger from Jane's chin, down her neck, and curling it when she reached the first button on Jane's shirt, tugging it. "And..." Maura husked, leaning in to whisper into Jane's ear. "There's one more present that needs opening."

"Is there?"

Maura nodded, as she kissed Jane's neck. "Me."

* * *

_**A/N: **__It's rare for me to do a little foot note, but I was just curious. I've danced on the edge of the adult side of things… How do y'all feel about smut? Do you want a round of hot make-up/birthday sex for Jane and Maura?_


	6. Misunderstandings 2: Making Up

_**Prompt: **__A sequel to _Misunderstandings_, in which Jane and Maura have some making up to do ;)_

_**A/N:**_ _So I asked the question, and got the answer. I heeded your wishes, and here is the sequel you were waiting for :) Sorry about the wait, but I wanted to do it right. I'm not too experienced with writing this kinda stuff yet, so any feedback you have is welcome. Hopefully it was worth the wait. And now, Maura and Jane need to get a little lovin' done. ;)_

* * *

In Jane's opinion, they couldn't get back fast enough. She'd gone an entire week without Maura's company, and she was feeling the burn. And she also had every intention of showing Maura just how sorry she was, and just how much she loved her. In ways that involved less words, and more action.

The minute Maura whispered that word in her ear, Jane felt the waves of desire flood her entire body… as if they hadn't already. She couldn't keep in her groan when Maura pressed up against her, smiling into her neck. It felt so good, feeling their bodies against each other like that again. But it wasn't enough, and Jane grabbed the doctor's hand began to tug her over to where Korsak would be with the horses.

They found Walter and the palomino mare grazing away, reigns tied securely around a branch, and the old man nowhere in sight. Grinning, Jane quickly untied the horses, and led them to where Maura was standing.

"Her name's Eliza." Maura smiled, taking the reins from Jane's hand, purposely brushing their fingers together.

"Well, she's beautiful. Just like her owner." Jane grinned at the light blush that dusted Maura's cheeks. She loved that she could still do that to Maura, catching her off-guard.

Jane, ever the chivalrous, helped Maura into her saddle, despite Maura's gentle protests that she was capable of doing it herself. The detective hadn't forgotten that Maura had ridden when she was younger as well, and the story of she had ridden naked in protest of the equestrian cuts in her school came to mind. Naked Maura riding a beautiful palomino horse? They had to get back to the house right _now_.

They made quick work of the track, riding alongside each other, and exchanging glances. More than once, Jane found herself staring at the beautiful woman beside her. Maura's golden curls were tied back, trailing behind her as the wind from their ride tugged at it. There was the most amazing smile on her face, eyes sparkling and bright. And when Maura turned to look at her, Jane felt her heart seize up. The look she gave her was filled with love, and joy. It was the look the medical examiner saved only for her, and Jane was grateful for it. And as their eyes met, Jane also saw something else. Lust. And those luscious lips curling up into that sexy smirk, that wink… Jane urged Walter onwards.

Then suddenly, Maura veered off. A moment ago, the blonde had been riding right alongside Jane, the next, she was gone. Jane quickly pulled Walter to a stop, looking around and catching sight of a flash of gold through the trees. A moment later, Maura reappeared on foot, leaning against the tree suggestively.

"Hello, handsome rider." Maura's voice was a seductive purr, and Jane's eyes widened. "You look a little worked up. Won't you come and rest for a while?"

Jane's face was a mask of confusion and desire, as she slid off her horse's back. It was obvious Maura had planned something.

"Uh… Maur, what are you doing?"

The doctor took three steps, and grabbed Jane's belt roughly with both hands, pulling their bodies flush together. A small groan fell from the brunette's lips as Maura pushed their hips together. Leaning in to Jane, her breathe tickled her ear.

"Giving you your present."

Maura backed away, but kept her hand on Jane's belt, gently pulling Jane towards a well-hidden track she had failed to notice before. Walter trotted behind them.

Jane could only stare at the woman in front of her, as Maura looked at her with a smile that was all sex. Her hair tie had been pulled out, and beautiful honey-blonde curls fell past her shoulders in a wonderful, windswept way. The shirt was tied in such a way that it teased at what was underneath. And Jane knew what was underneath. _Damn_, she wanted what was underneath. So focused on the prize before her, it took a moment for her to realise Maura had let go of her and they were standing in a small clearing, that was densely ringed with greenery. A large blanket had been spread out, and a large picnic basket sat on the edge. While the surroundings were heavily covered, directly above, the trees opened up to show blue sky, and sunlight was able to filter through to light the place up.

It looked like a place out of a fairy tale.

"Whoa."

A warm chuckle fell from Maura's lips. "Do you like it?"

"How the hell did you find a place like this?"

"Well I did do my research before I decided to invest in the house, Jane. And I spent a little time exploring the place when I came to check on Walter." The blonde began to stalk back towards the brunette, eyes dark. "And this place just happens to be very well hidden, very densely wooded, and a long way away from anyone else."

Jane swallowed, as the wonderment at the place transformed into a burning need for her woman. It had been too long. In three strides, she closed the distance between them, pulling Maura in for a passionate kiss.

* * *

Lips met in a searing kiss, and hands began to wander over bodies, and through hair. Jane pulled Maura close, needing to feel the shorter woman against her, in her arms. One hand tangled in blonde hair, the other began to slide down Maura's back, following the smooth curve inwards, until she reached Maura's hips. Then she slid it back up, under the white shirt to touch heated skin. The familiar smoothness was like a drug, and Jane began to massage the small of Maura's back, just the way Maura liked it. The escaping moan was confirmation enough that she was doing it right.

Maura could feel the burn between her legs, as she pressed herself against Jane, desperate to feel their closeness. Wrapping her fingers in Jane's wild brown locks, she gently tugged, guiding them both towards where the blankets were spread out. Jane ran a tongue over Maura's lower lip, asking for access which Maura readily granted, as the kiss deepened. She let out a moan when their tongues touched, while Jane began to massage her lower back. Any skin on skin contact burned, and Maura felt drunk on love and lust. Every kiss was getting more needy, and Maura bit at Jane's lip, tugging it and delighting in the deep-throated moan it drew from the brunette.

As they reached the blanket, Jane's hand moved away from under Maura's shirt. When Maura groaned, displeased by the loss of contact, Jane's lips curled into a smile. Without breaking their kiss, Jane's hands moved to the front of Maura's shirt, tugging at the knot and beginning to undo the buttons. When the doctor realised Jane's intentions, her displeasure turned into eagerness, as she used her own hands to help. In moments, the shirt was undone, and discarded. Only then did Jane pull away to look at Maura topless.

Dark eyes grew darker as the detective ran her eye over Maura's midriff, settling on what she had grown to call "the rack of God". It was currently being hidden by a lacy black silk bra, done up at the front.

"God, Maura, I've missed you so much," Jane's voice came out, low and husky.

The words sent bolts right through Maura, and her own voice lowered. "Come show me."

Jane immediately grabbed the blonde by the hips, pulling her in for another kiss. When air became an issue, they finally broke apart, and Jane began to trail kisses across to Maura's ear, before taking her earlobe between her teeth and tugging lightly. Then she began to move down along that beautiful porcelain skin at Maura's neck, nipping and sucking as she made her way to the doctor's collarbone.

"Ohhh, Jane," Maura's voice was breathy, and her breathing was already growing shallow, as she felt the detective suck at her pulse point. She kept one hand in Jane's hair, craning her neck to give Jane better access. She let out another moan when Jane nipped at it, before soothing it with her tongue.

The brunette had enough of standing, and swept Maura off her feet, and laying her down on the blanket. A surprised gasp, and then a giggle fell from the honey-blonde's lips, turning into a muffled groan of longing when Jane laid her own body against her and kissed her.

At last, Jane pulled away, and looked into the darkest, most beautiful hazel eyes she'd ever seen. "Maura, I love you so much."

"I love you too, Jane."

They shared another kiss, but this time it wasn't as frenzied, as rushed. It was slow, loving, caring. It was a reminder that they had time. A _life _time. Tongues danced against each other, and soft moans began to fill the air. Then, Jane began to slowly trail down Maura's body again, kissing her chin, her neck, and down lower to the hollow at the base of her neck. Each one was feather-light, and Maura wound her fingers in Jane's messy locks, urging for more contact. She could feel her detective smiling against her skin, as she slowly made her way closer to the black material covering Maura's chest.

Jane slowly made her way down to the soft white globes she desired, licking, kissing and biting at the heated skin of her lover. She could feel Maura move underneath her, hear the soft pants and stifled moans Maura was trying to contain. Reaching the edge of the black bra, Jane fought the urge to tear them off, and instead began to work along the edge, tasting Maura's skin, as a light sheen of sweat already glistened off her glorious body.

Maura let out another moan as Jane nipped at the edges. "Jane… please… stop teas– _Jane!_"

A quick twist and the bra had opened, and the detective wasted no time taking Maura's left bud into her mouth, sucking and kissing it. She felt it harden under her tongue, and took pleasure in both the physical and vocal sounds of approval from the woman above her. Looking up without stopping her ministrations, she saw the doctor staring down at her with eyes filled with love and hooded with lust. She winked up at Maura, before biting the nipple lightly. Maura leaned back, arching into Jane's mouth as she gave another moan. Jane quickly ran her tongue over the bud, soothing it, as she brought her hand up to massage the other breast.

The feel of Jane's tongue on her breast was amazing. It felt so good, as Jane swirled her tongue over the erect nipple. _God_, Maura had missed this. Every move Jane made only made the ache between Maura's legs grow greater. Jane began to kiss across the valley, making her way to the other side, and Maura arched desperately into Jane's mouth as she began to work from outside in.

Jane started from the base, kissing her way slowly up the glorious curve to where Maura's pink bud stood erect. Placing open-mouthed kisses around it, she could feel Maura tugging her hair. Heeding her, Jane finally took it in her mouth, applying suction to it and eliciting a low hum of satisfaction laced with a plea for more. She ran her tongue over the bud repeatedly, before swirling it around, changing direction and leaving Maura guessing. Her skilled fingers gently kneaded the other, fingers running over skin with purpose and desire.

It wasn't enough. Maura wanted more. She _needed _more. And as if Jane had read her mind, she began to move downwards again, kissing a trail down over Maura's yoga-toned stomach, to the top of her navel. The feel of the brunette's hot breath on the waistline of her jeans was driving Maura insane with want, and she quickly began to undo them. Jane sat up, helping her, and when the pants were undone, Jane slid them off and tossed them over her shoulder. Now only black silk panties remained, and Jane slowly kissed her way up long calves, the inside of her thighs.

Maura quickly spread her legs for Jane, and the detective could see just how ready her lover was for her. The panties were plainly soaked, and Maura's scent was strong. Looking at the moist silk, Jane licked her lips unconsciously. A soft whimper reached her ears, and she looked up to see Maura staring at her, the need burning bright in her eyes. She threw her a sly grin, before bending down and nuzzling Maura between her legs.

Maura's hips bucked at the contact, and a gasp escaped her. "Please, Jane!" Her breathing was erratic, shallow, and the blonde knew she wouldn't take much to go careening over the edge. If Jane just continued nuzzling like… _that_… she'd come right there and then. "_Jaaaane_," Maura groaned.

The sound of her name being groaned out like that made Jane even wetter, if that was still possible. The heat that radiated for Maura's core burned her, made the fire inside her grow. And the smell… _God_ Maura was soaked. "You're so wet, Maur."

"O-only for you, Jane. Only for– OH!"

Jane gently bit through the fabric, grazing Maura's clit through it, and the doctor's hips bucked again. Deciding she'd teased enough, Jane took the fabric in her teeth and ripped it off. The panties were already ruined anyway. And Jane sat back to admire Maura, in all her naked glory.

She was propped up on her arms, fists curling into the blanket. Honey-blonde tresses flowed over her shoulders, and hazel eyes were staring down at Jane with desire. Her chest was heaving, and a faint sheen of sweat already glistened off her body. Long legs were spread wide, and her folds were glistening, wet and ready. Just for Jane.

Without further ado, Jane settled between Maura's legs and ran her tongue up the length of her slit, from bottom to top. A long moan sounded from above her, and a hand quickly grasped her head, fingers running through brown locks. _Mmmm, God, she tastes so fucking good!_ Jane repeated the action, a long slow lick through those silky folds, relishing it. She gave one more lick, before covering Maura with her mouth and sucking.

"Oh god! Jane!" Maura tightened her grip on Jane's hair as the detective pulled her clit into her mouth and began to swirl her tongue over it. She began to move her hips in time with each swirl of Jane's extremely talented tongue, every move drawing her dangerously close to the edge. Maura's head tilted back, as sighs, moans, and the names of her lover and the higher power began to fill the air with increasing volume.

Then suddenly, her mouth was gone.

And two strong arms wrapped around her legs, pulling her closer, as she felt Jane's tongue _enter her_.

"Oh… _Jane!_ Yes! Mmmm… oh God…"

The tongue was the strongest muscle in the body. And Jane's… Both hands buried themselves in dark locks as Jane began to thrust her tongue in and out.

Jane pushed her tongue in deeper, into Maura's secret cavern. Feeling the silky smooth walls, tasting Maura's juices, hearing her beg for more… Jane buried her face between her fiancé's legs, fucking her slowly with her tongue.

"Mmmm, oh, yes… yes, right there, oh God yes." Maura ran her fingers through Jane's hair.

Maura's walls were starting to tense. Taking a breath, Jane thrust her tongue in and began to massage her doctor's inner walls, curling it and stroking the velvet insides.

"OH MY GOD!" Whenever Jane began to do this, Maura knew she was gone. She began to grind into Jane's mouth, as she felt her walls getting even more tense. When a thumb came up to rub her clit, Maura cried out.

"Jane! Oh yes! R-right there! Oh… don't… don't stop!" Looking down her body, seeing Jane's head between her legs, hearing her low, muffled moans from down below, feeling her tongue in Maura's nether regions… Maura couldn't think, she couldn't function, the feel of Jane inside her was filling her completely as she began to lose focus of her surroundings.

Jane knew Maura was almost there, and quickened her movements, pushing harder and faster. Her lungs were screaming for air, but she needed Maura more. She wanted Maura to come in her mouth, to tip over the edge and spiral into another dimension, and she gave a final thrust of her tongue as her fingers worked Maura's clit.

"_Jaaaaaaaaaane!_"

Everything disappeared, as Maura finally let go. Her muscles spasmed as an intense orgasm ripped through her. But before it could die down properly, she felt another one begin to build, as Jane's tongue slipped out from between her legs, and lips kissed her clit again. Looking down, she saw Jane smiling up at her, love and lust swirling in those beautiful dark eyes of hers. Without breaking eye contact, Jane poked that tongue out, the tongue that had just rocked Maura's world, and slowly, purposefully, ran it over the swollen and extremely sensitive bud. Maura's centre drenched itself again, as she let out a whimper that was somewhere between pain and pleasure. And then she watched as Jane moved her left hand from its place on Maura's thigh to between her legs. And she threw her head back when she felt two long fingers enter her and begin to fuck her once more.

"Oooooohhh."

Walls clamped down around Jane's fingers immediately, and Jane marvelled at just how ready Maura was _already_. She began to push in and out of Maura, while she worried the doctor's overly sensitive folds with feather-light kisses. Then she pulled the little bud into her mouth again, and began to suck on it as her fingers increased speed.

"Oh… Jane… h-harder! Oh yes, baby… oh… oh yes!"

Jane began to work her fingers harder, pushing in and pulling out, only to push in even harder than before. She curled her fingers and began to rake them over the hidden ridges inside of Maura, relishing in the sounds of Maura's cries of ecstasy, and the quieter sound of her fingers sliding in and out of the wetness between the doctor's legs.

"Oh my god! Oh… GOD! JANE! Please! Harder! O-OH! JANE!"

The second orgasm was one of the most intense ones Maura had ever experienced. Everything around her disappeared as she felt her body lose control for the second time in under five minutes. Waves and waves of pleasure crashed over her, as she lost herself in feelings of heavenly ecstasy. When she finally came back down, she felt Jane slip out of her, and make her way up her body to place a lazy kiss on her lips. Maura could taste herself in that kiss, and a smile crossed her lips, that Jane had tasted her. When the aftershocks of her orgasm faded, Maura finally realised that Jane was, in fact, still fully clothed. The exhaustion she'd felt seconds ago immediately transformed into shock, and a predatory look crept into her eyes. If there was only one thing that could shake Maura out of her post-orgasmic haze, it was the thought of pleasing Jane.

Jane suddenly found herself on her back, with Maura above her, a look of pure lust in her eyes. The detective recognised that look. It was a look that meant that Maura had changed. It was a look that meant that _she_ was in charge now, that _she _was now the boss. It was a look that made Jane's centre flood with a fresh wave of arousal. Maura was about to take charge, and Jane knew from past experience that it would be worth it.

Maura kissed Jane passionately, aggressively. There's was something animalistic in those dark hazel eyes as Maura pulled back to look into Jane's face again, tugging on her bottom lip with her teeth. The action drew a deep-throated moan from the detective, as she quickly pulled Maura in for another kiss. Hands wrapped themselves in long golden locks and Maura began to kiss along Jane's jaw line as her hands found the old checker shirt.

Jane barely caught Maura's whisper, almost too entirely distracted by the way she was biting just under her ear. "Is this shirt important to you in anyway, Jane?"

Swallowing hard, when Maura nibbled her ear, Jane managed to get her answer out.

"Good."

And without further ado, the doctor seized the shirt and tore it open, sending buttons flying. Underneath, Maura took in Jane's toned body, licking her lips as she ran her eyes over the form under her. A simple cotton sports bra covered Jane's assets, and right at this moment, that piece of fabric was Maura's worst enemy. A low groan drew her eyes up to dark brown.

"Jesus, Maur…" Jane's mouth was dry and her body was aching for Maura. Seeing Maura tear her shirt open like that, and stare at her like that, licking her lips, was almost too much for Jane to take. She _really_ needed the blonde woman to claim her, and reached up, pulling her down for a kiss.

Both moaned into each other's mouths as their tongues danced together, and Maura pushed her body against her lover's, drinking in the delicious sensation of their embrace. Skin on skin, their bodies were slick with sweat, as Maura slipped her leg between Jane's still jean-clad legs to rub against her. The guttural moan that dropped from the brunette's mouth only made Maura wilder, hungrier. She grabbed Jane by the shoulders, pulling her up and ripping the shirt and bra off her body. The minute they were free, Maura quickly took one nipple in her mouth, running her tongue over the smooth olive skin.

Jane's eyes closed, as she felt Maura begin to knead her breasts. She tried to bite back the sounds she desperately wanted to let out, but it wasn't working as Maura used her mouth in the most sinful ways. One arm was wrapped around Maura's naked body, gripping her ass, the other in Maura's now messy curls.

The medical examiner hummed as she tasted the delicious skin. She loved the taste of Jane, and right now, she felt drunk on it. She made her way back up Jane's neck, her chin, back to her lips. They shared another kiss, before Maura pushed Jane back onto her back and sat up, straddling Jane.

"Shit, Maur…" Jane's voice was raspy, as she felt Maura press herself against Jane's bare abs. She could feel the wetness that was pooling there again, and felt another wave of arousal wash out, her underwear soaked beyond saving. But when she reached up for the glorious woman above her, two hands stopped her, and Maura shook her head.

"Wha–?" Jane lost track of her words when Maura rubbed herself against Jane again.

"Mmmm, Jane…" her voice was breathy, but when she opened her eyes, Maura's eyes were clear and dark, with that unadulterated lust gleaming in them again. She put her hands on either side of Jane's head, pinning Jane's arms in place. "You admitted that you were wrong to walk out without letting me explain myself, correct?"

Jane could only nod.

"And you promised you'd make it up to me?"

Another nod.

Maura smirked. "Well, detective, I think I'll take you up on that offer right now. Do exactly as I say."

_Oh God_. Jane tried to swallow, but all the moisture in her body had moved south at Maura's words. She was under the blonde's spell, and only nodded again, as Maura began to rub herself again against Jane's tensed muscles. She wanted nothing more than to reach up and grab Maura by the hips, but she fought the urge. She could feel the slickness from Maura mixing with the sweat from both their bodies, and she stared entranced as the woman above her rocked herself steadily. When she brought a finger down to play with her clit, Jane almost came right there. Watching Maura finger herself while grinding that wet pussy against her was so fucking sexy, and Jane let out a sound somewhere between a whimper and a moan. The place between her legs was burning so much, the ache was almost too much.

Maura opened her eyes at the sound, looking down to see Jane's eye glued to her fingers as they moved over the bundle of nerves. She could see just how beyond turned on Jane was, as she bit her lips, her entire face filled with love and desire. She had to applaud Jane's strength in holding out for so long. If it had been Maura, she knew she'd be driven to madness by now, screaming and begging for Jane to get inside her. She stood up, deciding she'd teased enough. Jane's eyes followed her up, completely enraptured by Maura's every movement, as Maura seized the front of Jane's pants, tugging at it and unbuckling the belt. Despite being the dominant one right now, Maura's hand shook a little as she snapped open the jeans, and pulled the zipper down. She wanted to feel Jane around her fingers _so_ badly.

With a tug, a pull, a kick, and a fling, the pants were off, and two seconds later, a pair of white panties that were sopping wet were discarded as well. And Maura raked her eyes hungrily over Jane's body, the long limbs and tanned skin… And she ran her tongue over her lips as she looked at the part of Jane she'd just unveiled. Reaching out with a single finger, she ran it through the soaked folds, feeling like silkiness, and revelling in the long low moan Jane gave. Collecting it on her finger tips, she made sure to look right into her lover's eyes as she slowly licked them clean.

"Jesus fucking Christ…" Jane breathed hard, trying to bring air into her lungs as she watched Maura run her finger through her again, and lick them slowly, radiating pure sex. She was seriously in pain, she needed Maura in her, needed Maura to take her. "Maura…" she was gasping as Maura shot her a look, biting her lip while her hand cupped Jane. Her hips bucked violently at the welcome contact, and she let out a long groan as Maura began to rub her slowly. "Fuck, Maur, p-please don't tease… ah… God! I-I need you, Maur, please…"

Jane was begging. Maura allowed a look of triumph pass over her features at making the tough detective beg for her. It was so hot, hearing that husky voice beg for her to take her. Jane Rizzoli didn't beg. Unless it was Maura Isles on the other end. And Maura decided that, this time, she'd grant Jane's wish. And leaned down to kiss her hard as she entered her suddenly with two fingers and began to drive in and out with reckless abandon.

"OH FU–" Jane's cry was cut off by a pair of hungry lips, biting and pulling on her lip, as tongues slid into her mouth. The brunette kissed Maura back fiercely, hands wrapped tightly around her body as Maura continued to pound her.

Jane was so wet, the doctor's fingers slipped in and out without trouble. She quickly added a third digit, and another cry sounded. She slid her body down Jane's, and began to kiss one wonderful tanned breast. Sucking on it she left a mark, laying her stake on Jane, marking her as Maura's and Maura's alone. The sounds above her were music to Maura's ears, as she felt Jane's walls tighten around her fingers, pulling her deeper. Curling her fingers, the blonde began to strike the one place in Jane that would send her flying over the edge in seconds. She sped up, her movements as she felt Jane clamp down around her, as Jane threw her head back in a wordless cry.

Jane was lost. She couldn't see anything, or hear anything. She only felt the wonderful weight of Maura on top of her body, and the waves upon waves of pleasure that crashed through her body, filling her with warmth and satisfaction. When she finally came down from the incredible orgasm, Maura slowly pulled out, and moved back up Jane's body to cuddle her, nestling her head under Jane's chin. The detective hadn't quite gotten her motor functions back yet, but managed to drape an arm over Maura, and kiss her hair.

They lay there in comfortable silence, listening to the wind rustling the trees and the odd bird call. Listening to each other's breathing and each other's heart. Jane closed her eyes, enjoying the familiar feel of Maura lying against her once more, and wrapped both arms around her fiancé. One hand played with a strand of Maura's hair, and a contented sigh fell from the blonde's lips, as she snuggled into Jane's neck.

Eventually, hands found each other, and Jane looked down at their entwined fingers and the bands around their fingers. Commitment. They were committed to each other, and a warmth flooded Jane's chest, heart swelling as she gently brought Maura's fingers to her lips, kissing them gently.

"Jane…"

Brown eyes met hazel, and they exchanged soft smiles.

"I love you, Maura."

"I love you too, Jane."

* * *

_**A/N:**_ _Okay, that was harder than I thought. I hope I did okay! Sorry it has such a cliché ending, but I didn't want to get too wordy. To the anon, who made the suggestion for the fic, I didn't end up using it, and I'm sorry, but next smut fic (if people don't stone me to death for this one) I promise I'll do it! Well, hope it was worth the wait, and please don't be too hard on me. Thank you so much for reading, and I'll love any feedback you have for me!_


	7. Batting For Home

**_Prompt: _**_It came from this Tumblr post: post/53073304220/specialagentmedicalexaminer-in-se ason-4-can-we_

**_A/N:_**_ It was late, I was tired, I should have been studying, I hope I did it justice!_

* * *

"Look, Maura, if you're gonna play softball, you have to play it right."

"Well how can I possibly ever learn to "play it right" if you won't let me play at all?"

Maura made a good point. Jane frowned, looking at her best friend thoughtfully. And then a sudden thought came to mind. Jane had envisioned it once, when she was lying on her couch late at night, alone and drinking a beer. Some of it was probably from the alcohol, but a larger part of it was from something Jane couldn't hide from herself, no matter how hard she tried.

_Arms wrapped around Maura from behind, holding her close as she fixed her grip. Squeezing her a little as she adjusted their stance. And Maura would turn to look at her, smiling. With a look in her eye that Jane had always wanted to see. The two of them, standing alone in the middle of the field. Together._

Jane blinked. Her imagination was running away from her. Clearing her throat, she tried to clear her head, but not necessarily with the same success. Of course, the wayward dream would never become reality. But the chance to hold Maura like that was enough.

"Okay fine. How about…" Jane paused, giving the appearance of one who was thinking. She didn't want to seem too eager, or forthcoming. "How about I take you to the ballpark one night and teach you how to bat proper?"

Jane realised that she had forgotten 'Mr Adverb' again, and expected Maura to call her out on it. But it seemed that her proposal got a much more enthusiastic response than she imagined.

"Oh, you would do that for me, Jane?" Maura's eyes seemed to light up, as she looked at Jane. Jane tried, and failed, to stop the smile off her face as she took in the doctor's eager face.

"Well, you're not gonna give up, are ya? What choice do I have?" Typical Jane-styled deflection.

Maura's face seemed to drop at that, and Jane wanted to kick herself. "Oh, I don't want you to do anything because you feel like you have to, Jane. If you don't want to…" The dejected look was too much.

"No, no, I want to!" Jane cringed at herself internally, at how quick she was to respond. But she just wanted to wipe the hurt look off Maura's beautiful face. And it worked.

"Oh really?"

"Of course, Maur. For you."

"Oh, thank you, Jane!" And next thing Jane knew, Maura's arms were around her neck, in a surprisingly spontaneous show of affection. Caught off-guard, Jane could only stand there, as the smell of Maura's body wash and shampoo filled her nose. When Maura stepped back again, Jane had to give herself a little shake. Then Maura clapped her hands with childish glee. "When?"

* * *

Jane took a deep breath. She could do this. She could get through tonight. She could keep her feelings to herself. They were going to a ballpark for God's sake. She was dressed in her old Red Sox jersey, and baggy black trackies, hair thrown back in a messy ponytail. Not romantic at all. Nothing about this night would be romantic. Just two best friends having some fun at the ballpark.

Jane sighed, as she turned to leave her apartment. She shouldered her bat, and grabbed a jacket, her softball glove, and the ball. Checking to make sure she had everything she needed, she shut the door and left.

Pulling up in front of Maura's, Jane gave an impatient huff. There was no sign of Maura waiting for her in front of her house, as they had agreed. Jane wasn't really surprised though. Maura was Maura. With a shrug, knowing just how long she might take if left to her own devices, she cut the engine off and jogged through the crisp autumn evening to knock on the door.

After about a minute, the door swung open, and Jane's jaw dropped.

There was Maura Isles. Not dressed in heels. Not wearing some expensive designer clothes. Of course. But she wasn't in some crazy outfit that was supposed to minimise the wind-resistance of this or the other either. Maura was wearing a black jacket and pants set, similar to what she'd worn when they had gone on their runs during the colder months. But it was the shirt that had Jane stunned. It was_ Jane's_ shirt, her Boston Homicide softball shirt. Jane had no idea how Maura had gotten her hands on it, but that wasn't important. The fact was, Maura was wearing _her_ shirt. And it looked_ good_. Under the jacket, Jane could see it was a bit big for her, a bit long. Jane would guess that the sleeves came down half her forearm. But at the chest, it was tighter on Maura than it was on Jane. And when she realised where her eyes were drifting, she snapped them back up.

"You're wearing my shirt."

Maura smiled. "I thought, seeing as we're going to learn to play softball properly, I should at least dress for it. And you always said this shirt was lucky. So… who knows? Maybe I can get lucky in it tonight." And with that, the chirpy woman stepped out, closing the door behind her and making her way towards Jane's cruiser, leaving the stunned detective at the door.

_Oh my god_. Jane closed her eyes for a moment, before turning to follow the blonde. _That woman_. Maura really didn't know what she sounded like sometimes.

When they got to the empty park, Maura was practically jumping in her seat. Jane had to chuckle at the enthusiasm.

"Woah, there tiger! At least let me park the car!"

When the engine was cut off, Maura quickly hopped out, turning excitedly and waiting for Jane. Rolling her eyes, but still smiling, Jane reached into the back of the car for the bag she'd dumped there earlier, the softball gear, and the jacket. When she held the bat out to Maura, her eyes were wide.

"Well, c'mon, you're gonna be swinging this bad boy tonight, might as well get a feel of it early."

Maura laughed, reaching for the bat and holding it up to her eye for careful scrutiny. "DeMarini CF6 Fastpitch Bat, 33 inches, 23 oz. Quite an exceptional bat. It suits you, Jane."

The detective was impressed. "Looks like the doctor did her homework."

Maura beamed. Then she frowned a little. "It's ideal for your height and weight, but I'm quite a bit shorter than you."

"Nah, it'll be okay. We're just practising now anyway, and if you learn how to swing right and bat, you'll be fine.

"Swing _properly_, Jane."

"Whatever."

Both chuckling, they made their way onto the large pitch, their breath misting the air. It was chilly and Jane rubbed her arms. She didn't bother with the jacket yet though. They were planning on playing some softball, they should warm up soon enough.

"Alright." Jane walked over to the plate, beckoning for Maura to follow. "So you already know all the basic rules, I'm sure. Pitcher stands there at the mound, batter stands here. Depending on the pitcher, the delivery style changes. Batter's aim is to hit the ball as hard and far as possible, don't let the balls go over the foul lines or let anyone catch it on the full. Three strikes and you're out. You've got first plate, second plate, third plate and home. You know all that, right?"

"Right." Maura looked determined as she listened to every word Jane said.

"Okay. So we're gonna work on your batting today. See how that goes, and maybe next time we'll work on pitching or something."

"Next time?" Jane watched with fascination as Maura's face lit up again, her own mouth lifting to mirror the smile on the blonde's face.

"Yeah, next time."

For a moment, they simply looked at each other, before Jane gave a start and cleared her throat. "Right. Okay. Right." She cleared her throat again, before launching into a basic explanation of the three most common batting stances. When she finished, Maura was looking at her with a very serious expression on her face.

"Here." Jane reached out a hand for the bat, and Maura quickly handed it over. "Okay, everyone has a slightly different stance, and you'll have to find your own, but the general gist is the same. We're doing the square batting stance. So both your feet should be parallel, equal distance from the plate, see? This makes it easier to meet any type of pitch, all you gotta do is step forward, like this. Okay, so I'm left handed, so whatever I do with my left you should be doing with your right. So dominant goes on the bottom. You should bend your knees about this much, gives you a solid base. Keep your arms locked into this position, cause you're starting off, don't have the bat too far back. Just having your arms at about 90 degrees is good, bat slightly back. Now when the pitcher is lining up the shot, you need to be watching every move they make. After a while, you can start predicting their shots, but that takes time. Just keep your eyes one the ball. When they finally throw the ball, keep watching it, until it get to about here," Jane moved her hand down an invisible plane to indicate the position. "By then, you should be ready to make the swing. Move your arm back a bit like this, and take a step with your dominant, so you open yourself up to the ball. Bring the bat around, like this, and make contact with the ball about here. If your hit is a good solid one, you'll hear it. Even after you make contact with the ball though, make sure you follow through with it, so you hit with maximum power. Like this."

Jane was so focused on what she was doing that she didn't notice Maura watching her intently. When she finally looked up and saw the intense scrutiny of Maura Isles, she suddenly became very self-conscious. "Yeah… that's about it…" she wound down.

"You have quite a superb technique." Jane could still feel the detective's eyes on her. When she glanced up again, she saw a look of admiration in those hazel eyes, and felt her own face heating up.

"Nah, it's… no… I… here, you try." Jane hastily handed the bat to Maura, not meeting her eye.

Maura took up the bat, and walked over to home plate. Jane immediately noticed the nervousness in Maura's features. "Relax, Maur. You got this."

Maura only nodded, not reprimanding Jane for her last sentence. Maura settled her feet, just as Jane had done, and then bent her knees and arms. She lifted the bat just so, and then turned to look at an imaginary ball. Jane gave a nod. "Now swing."

Maura took a deep breath, then took a step, swinging the bat around at the imaginary ball, and Jane imagined hearing the crack as the bat and ball made contact. She let out a low whistle. It was a pretty good replica of a decent swing. But there were a couple of things that needed fixing.

"Not bad, Maur! That was a pretty solid bat by the looks of it. There's just a couple things that need fixing." Maura looked pleased with the praise and turned back, resuming her batting stance. Jane cocked her head, looking Maura over. "You need to bend your arms a little more."

"Like this?"

"Try lifting them a little, don't let the bat tilt too much."

Maura tried to adjust, but something wasn't quite right.

"Here," and Jane, without even realising what it was she was doing, stepped up behind Maura and slipped her arms around the shorter blonde, her hands coming to rest of Maura's, their bodies pressed together, front to back.

Time stilled. Jane was transported back to her dream, the one where she had her arms around Maura, just like she did now. Her front pressed into Maura's back. The smell of Maura's body wash, and shampoo, and Maura filling her nose. God, it felt so _good_. It felt _right_.

It was real.

_Oh God, what am I doing_. _Quick, you can do this, Rizzoli. Pull yourself together._ Jane took a deep breath, which she instantly regretted when the wonderful scent filled her nose and made her head spin. She cleared her throat, and adjusted their stance, bring Maura's arms up into the right position.

"Right, so try hold your bat like this. See? This keeps the balance right, so you can swing easily when the ball gets close enough," Jane said, concentrating hard on the lesson she was supposed to be giving. She felt Maura nod against her, but she didn't look at Maura. "Now when the ball gets close enough you do this." And Jane used her own hands to lift Maura's a bit, bringing the bat back a little more before nudging Maura's leg to take a step. "And swing," Jane whispered into Maura's ear, and she was sure she heard a soft gasp, but she concentrated on their arm movements, as Maura brought the bat around with purpose, swinging at the air. "Hey, there you go!" Jane smiled, stepping back and away from Maura. She caught a glimpse of Maura's face when she glanced over her shoulder at the retreating detective, and for a second she could've sworn she saw disappointment in hazel eyes. But the disappeared almost immediately.

Maura settled back into position, then tried swinging. She did it almost perfectly. "That's it, Maur! I think we're ready to try with a ball now."

The doctor bit her lip, before responding. "Jane, could you show me how to do it one more time? I think I didn't quite get the pre-swing right." Maura had returned to her previous position, holding the bat, and her meaning became clear.

Jane cleared her throat, giving a nervous nod. "Sure." She stepped up behind her best friend again, and circled her arms around the blonde. It was a cold night, but the warmth from Maura's body burned her. They went through the motions without Jane even paying attention, too focused on feeling Maura in her arms. And she couldn't help the squeeze she gave Maura before letting go again.

After that, they tried with the ball, Jane throwing a soft, slow ball for Maura to hit. After an hours work, Maura was hitting the ball sweetly, as Jane slowly stepped back further, and threw harder and faster. By the end of their session, Jane was sweating from chasing after the ball. Maura even did a few runs to each of the bases, and the look of happiness on her face when she crossed home plate would forever be ingrained into Jane's memory.

When that was all done, Jane led Maura over to the bleachers, bat over shoulder and bag in the other. Settling down on one of the benches, she pulled out a thermos and two cups. She could see the look of curiosity on Maura's face, and grinned, patting the spot next to her. "C'mon. Sit. I brought some hot chocolate for us."

Maura smiled, and sat down right next to Jane, so close that their bodies were touching. When she felt Maura shiver against her, Jane realised that, despite their sport, the cold night was still unforgiving. Handing her a cup of hot chocolate, Jane pulled out a blanket and wrapped it around Maura's shoulders.

"Aren't you cold, Jane?"

As a matter of fact, Jane was getting cold. But she shrugged as she pulled her jacket on. It didn't work. Maura gave her a sceptical look, then grabbed one end of the blanket and put it around Jane's shoulders. Using her other hand, she reached across to pull it around properly, and this brought them in very close proximity with each other. Jane found herself looking right into Maura's eyes, their face inches away from each other. When those beautiful eyes lifted up to meet her own, Jane felt her own mouth go dry, as a panic slowly began to take over her faculties. _No, no, no, no._ This was too close. This was too familiar, and warm, and wonderful. This was very, very dangerous.

While Jane froze up a like a statue, Maura did the opposite. Her movements were as fluid as they had always been, as she made sure her and Jane were completely covered with the blanket. A hand reached out to straighten the collar of Jane's jacket. And finger brushed away an errant strand of dark hair. The detective could feel those eyes watching her, but she was too afraid to move, lest she give herself away.

Finally, the blonde's hands stilled, one hand clutching the cup Jane had given her, the other resting gently on Jane's shoulder. "You know, you're an excellent teacher, Jane."

"Oh… nah, you're just a brilliant student." Jane chuckled, trying to hide her nerves. She wasn't sure if she was successful or not, but she saw Maura's smile at her comment.

"No, Jane. You are. You are a superb teacher when you want to be. You really are quite patient, and you make excellent use of words and examples." Maura paused there, and Jane immediately thought of their "examples". _Arms around Maura, holding her close_… "I really enjoyed tonight. Thank you for teaching me."

Jane opened her mouth, waiting for some witty retort or something to come out, like it normally would. But instead, something gentler slipped out. "It was my pleasure. I had fun too."

Maura smiled. But then her eyes grew serious, and there was an earnestness behind them as she looked into Jane's eyes. Almost searchingly. And then she tilted her head, and laughed to herself.

Jane frowned, confused. "What?"

Maura just shook her head, looking away.

"Maur, what is it?" When Maura didn't look back, Jane moved her head, trying to catch the blonde's eye. "C'mon, Maura, talk to me."

"It's… it's nothing, Jane. Really."

"Don't lie, Maura. I hear that hives are pretty uncomfortable."

There was a soft sigh as the doctor turned back to look at Jane. "It's just a silly little dream I have."

Jane tilted her head, but nothing was forthcoming. "I'm listening," she prompted.

Maura looked away again. "It's just a silly little girl fantasy, Jane. Nothing you want to hear about."

"Hey, hey, Maur. If it's bothering you, I want to hear about it, okay? Maybe I can help."

There was a quiet laugh at that, but it sounded bitter-sweet. "Could you?" Before Jane could come up with a response, Maura continued. "I hoped tonight would happen. I hoped you would ask me to let you teach me to play softball so we could come out together like this, alone. I hoped you wanted to do this. But for different reasons.

"Of course, I hoped for too much. But I hoped that you would come up behind me and hold me like you did, to show me how to bat properly. And I hoped you'd feel something, when you held me, like I felt something when your hand was on my hand, when you were wrapped around me like that. I hoped you'd maybe not want to let go, that you would stay there, even just a little longer than you had to, just so I'd have a sign. But you could hardly wait to get away from me.

"I hoped you wouldn't let go, Jane. I hoped you would hold on, and that we would share a moment, and that moment could turn into something more. Into something I've wanted for so long. But I hoped for too much." There was a sniff, but she continued. "I admit, when I came out tonight, it was for more reasons than just to learn to play softball. Of course, I wanted to, but it was because it meant so much to you, and I wanted to be a part of that. But I also came out tonight for more selfish reasons. I wanted to see if there was something more between us, or if it really was all just wishful thinking on my part.

"But every time we got close, every time we touched, you would stiffen up, or move away. Of course. I shouldn't even tell you this now. What must you think of me, Jane? Things are going to be awkward between us now, aren't they? Do you hate me, Jane? I'm sorry I feel this way about you, and I promise I'll do my best to hide it away. We can pretend this never happened. But please, Jane, don't tell me you hate me, don't push me away. I… I can't lose you, Jane. I-"

Jane couldn't bear to hear anymore. She couldn't bear to watch the woman she had loved for so long slowly tear herself apart for no reason at all. So she did the only thing that came to mind in that moment. The one thing she had wanted to do all night, that she had wanted to do for so many years. She sealed off Maura's words with her lips, putting her feelings, the unspoken words, into a kiss she hoped Maura could understand. And when Maura realised what had happened, there was no hesitation, no uncertainty as she reciprocated, hands reaching up to wrap themselves around Jane's neck, her own hands taking hold of Maura's waist. The kiss sent sparks up and down and through Jane's entire body, lighting a fire that sent warmth to every single part of her body. Whereas moments before her body was numb from the cold, it now burned with a wonderful fever. When one kiss ended, another began, growing shorter and more desperate as they both tried to hold onto this, in case it was a dream.

"Maura," the name was a whisper when they finally broke apart. Jane looked into her best friend's face, desperate to get the message through. "I have… I have felt things for you… since as long as I can remember. I… when I stiffened up, or backed away, it was only because I… I was scared you didn't feel the same way. I… I was scared I'd give myself away, and you'd be… you'd be horrified, or feel different, that you'd not want to be around me anymore. And I… I can't let that happen. You're everything to me, Maura. You're everything to me, and I can't lose you." Jane realised she was shaking. "I love you, Maura. I love you, and it scares me, but not as much as losing you does. I love you."

Maura let out a sound somewhere between and laugh and a sob. "Oh, Jane, how could you think that? Jane, I love you. I've been in love you with you for so long. A small part of me is almost convinced that this is a dream. This is real, isn't it?"

Jane nodded. She even pinched herself for good measure. "It's real. This… this is real." She felt giddy. "I… I had the same dream, Maur. I dreamed about this little scenario too. It didn't quite work like this, but I'm not complaining."

"Neither am I." Maura smiled, the last of her tears falling away, as she leaned in to kiss Jane again. "I guess I did get lucky tonight."


	8. Take Me For A Ride

**_Prompt:_**_ Maura and Jane's cheeky, flirty banter end up leading to a little more than what we saw._

**_A/N:_** _Well, it's not really a prompt, but I didn't really know where else to put it. I haven't actually watched the episode yet, but I've seen the final scene, and… PUH-LEASE, like it wasn't asking for all kinds of dirty fics. Anyway, this is a little one-shot for anyone who wanted to read what we didn't get to see on the show. Hope you enjoy! And I'm still new at this, so please don't kill me._

* * *

"Can you get it running?" Frankie asked.

Maura looked up to see Frankie's hopeful eyes watching her. "Well," she glanced over her shoulder to look at Jane, and caught those dark eyes following her every move. "The intake vacuum pressure," she began, as she turned towards the tall brunette sitting on the motorcycle, "pulls the air through and mixes liquid with air before it… sucks it into the combustion chamber." She turned to look at Frankie, knowing he was most likely a little lost with explanation. Not that she really minded. She couldn't help put a little emphasis on her words, as she took in the sight of Jane in that leather jacket, sitting casually on the motorcycle and taking another pull on her cold beer, eyes still following her. And then she heard a soft sound of amused satisfaction, as Jane's husky voice urged her on.

"Go on."

Glancing at Frankie again, she began a Jane-like saunter over to the detective, feeling a little emboldened by Jane's appreciative gaze. She'd caught Jane's eyes roving over her more than once that night. "Violent explosion… _rams_ the big piston down with great force…" Maura was careful not to look directly at Jane, instead reaching out and gripping the handle of the bike while she watched Jane turn her head to follow her through her peripherals. "The long connecting rod," she continued, flicking her hair just a little, and finally looking up to meet Jane's eyes, "_forces_ the crank pin into rotation." She watched Jane turn to glance at her younger brother with a smirk. Following her eyes, Maura also glanced at Frankie, noting the look of discomfort on his face. Surely, if one Rizzoli could see what was going on, the other should too. She finished it off, wondering if Jane would understand. "Which is what. You. _Want_."

"God, I'd love to have my… crank pin rotated right about now." Jane was quick to reply, and there was something in those dark eyes that made Maura's knees a little week. But she couldn't help laughing. Jane could always make her laugh.

"I knew you'd miss him." Maura watched Jane take another long draw from the cold bottle in her hand, taking in the muscles working in that beautiful neck as she swallowed.

Jane looked as if she was about to say something, but they were both interrupted by a very awkward Frankie. "Okay, you guys are making me very uncomfortable now."

They both burst into laughter, having achieved their goal. But Maura couldn't deny the fact that she was riding on more reasons than one to try and get Frankie a little edgy.

The younger Rizzoli rolled his eyes at the two women, before finally dusting his hands off. "I'm gonna head inside for a bit. Get a drink and see if I can figure out how to get this thing runnin'. Not that I don't think you can, Maura, just…" Frankie shook his head as he looked between the two women again. Neither of them were listening to him, and he watched his big sister wearing that smile that only the blonde doctor could eve bring out of her. Shrugging his shoulder, but smiling, he turned and left the two of them alone.

When Jane looked at her again, Maura felt her pulse quicken. There was something in those eyes tonight that told Maura that Jane hadn't been as oblivious as she thought. Brown eyes met hazel, and Maura found herself licking her lips as Jane took another drink, all the time watching her. The doctor found herself unable to look away from Jane's lips, closed around the lip of the bottle.

"I don't miss him."

"What?" Maura's eyes shot up to look at Jane again. She'd lost track of their conversation.

Jane smiled, and there was something soft about it, something warm that made Maura melt a little. "I don't miss him, Maur. He was a jerk. He was always a jerk, everyone saw it but me. But now… I don't miss him."

"Oh…" she knew she shouldn't feel so pleased, but she did. Then Jane lifted her eyebrow.

"I missed _you_."

"What?"

"Is that all the great Dr Isles is capable of asking tonight?" Jane smirked. "Maybe you're still not 100% yourself yet after all."

Maura frowned. "But I was never gone. Why would you miss me? We've been together the whole time."

"Exactly." Jane's voice was low, quiet, but her expressive eyes had taken on an intensity Maura hadn't seen before.

"Wh- I don't think I follow, Jane." Maura caught herself in time, before she asked the same question for the third time.

Her only answer was a smirk, a twinkle in those dark orbs. The silence filled the air, but it wasn't uncomfortable, or awkward, or weird. They had passed that line long ago. It was a warm, easy silence. But Maura wondered if there was something electric about it as well. Was it only her imagination, or did she detect something different in the brunette tonight?

After another moment of quiet, Jane turned to look behind Maura, and smirked. Maura followed her gaze to the empty bench, and realised that Frankie had disappeared. She hadn't noticed the younger Rizzoli's disappearance at all. And she promptly forgot about Frankie's absence when she turned back to find Jane running her eyes over her figure again.

Jane's voice was even huskier before when she spoke. "You seem to know a helluva lot about fixing motorcycles, Maur. But how good are you at _riding_ one?"

Maura swallowed. The way Jane had said that was definitely not an accident. Coupled with that cocky half-smile and raised eyebrow, she knew they were dancing around white elephant in them room: them.

Maura had accepted her feelings for the lanky detective long ago. There was no point in denying the immediate attraction she had felt for Jane since the moment they met. Of course, at the time, Maura had brushed it off as a mere physical attraction that would easily pass with time. Only it didn't. Somehow, over time, the brunette and bulled through all the defences she had ever set up to protect herself. Jane had reached through, opened the door to Maura's heart, and sidled inside, making herself comfortable. The physical attraction was still there, stronger than ever, but it was now coupled with something far deeper, far stronger than anything Maura had ever experienced. It was almost frightening, except, she couldn't bring herself to be afraid when it came to Jane. Maybe because it was _Jane_. Jane would always be there for her. Jane would always protect her. All it took was a smile from the tall woman in front of her to chase away whatever might've been plaguing the blonde at the time – or at least, to lessen the worry a little.

But despite knowing the depths of her feelings for Jane, Maura had never found the strength to say anything about it. Loving Jane was terrifying. But admitting it to her was a different story. The doctor had never wanted anything more than to be able to call Jane hers, to be able to call herself Jane's. But she was scared. People were never her forte, and she had never had such a good friend, a _best _friend, like Jane. And she was terrified of ruining it. She couldn't lose Jane. If friendship was all she was permitted, she would happily take it. If it meant seeing Jane every day, if it meant seeing that smile, feeling that touch, even if it was just a tap, and rub, a platonic hug… Maura would be happy to take what she could.

And yet, at times, she found herself wondering if the detective might feel the same way. Sometimes a look or a touch that lingered a little too long. Standing or sitting a little closer than necessary. And smaller things, dilating of pupils, shallower breathing… and then moments like these. When they shamelessly flirted with each other. It was enough to make Maura's head spin, hopeful questions and doubtful speculation bouncing about inside her brain.

But tonight, she could feel that something was different. And the way Jane's eyes moved down her body, that appreciative glint in those dark eyes… Maura could feel her body heat up under the careful scrutiny of her best friend.

Clearing her throat, she decided two could play at this game. "Oh, I'm fairly competent, detective." Her voice came out in a seductive purr, and she felt some satisfaction when she noticed Jane's eyes widening. "Actually…" she ran her hand up and down the bar of the bike slowly, "I could be a bit wild, if it's a good motorcycle."

"Really…" The detective was smirking again, but Maura didn't miss the quick lick of her lips. "Well, if you could get this up and running, you could show me just how wild you can be, Dr Isles."

Maura felt her face flush a little, and a ball of fire sat in the pit of her stomach. Jane's words were sending thrills up and down her back, and she knew this was dangerous territory. But as she watched Jane slowly rack her eyes over Maura once more, she knew there was no going back. Not tonight. Not after so long, with their jokes and their banter. Their innocent flirting, and their not-so-innocent innuendoes. They had boarded the train and there was only one stop, one destination for them. And whatever the consequences may be for their actions tonight, Maura didn't care. She couldn't think through the haze of desire and need that burned inside her. And the love. The love would always be there, whether Jane knew it or not.

"Oh, I intend to, detective. I intend to show you just how wild I can be."

Jane nodded, and then stood up, stretching. Maura's eyes immediately went down to Jane's waist, where the shirt she was wearing lifted a little to reveal a strip of flesh, a flash of strong abdominal muscles. Maura ran her tongue over her lips, imagining what it might be like to run her tongue over that defined musculature.

Propping the bottle against the wall, Jane walked over to the bench Frankie had abandoned, eyeing the tools there. "So… where do we start?"

Maura's jaw dropped. _She isn't serious, is she?_ She stared at Jane, who was still looking over the many tools on the bench. And then Jane looked up, a devilish grin on her face.

"What? Don't you want me to take you for a ride?"

Maura narrowed her eyes. So this is how they were going to play it. "Oh, are _you_ taking me for a ride?" Jane raised her eyebrows, still wearing that cocky grin. "I thought _I _was going to be the one showing _you_ my wild side."

"Mmmm, you really want a ride tonight, don't you?"

"Oh yes. I _do_ want a ride."

"Well, we can't do that without a bike, can we?"

"On the contrary…" Maura slowly walked over to stand in front of the brunette, taking the blue plastic gloves off and tossing them over her shoulder as she went. "We _can_. You weren't very clear about _what_ it was I wanted to ride tonight, Jane."

Jane's eyes had widened, her mouth open in shock as she watched Maura make her way over. The doctor felt her own cocky smile gracing her lips, knowing she had successfully one-upped the brunette. She came to a stop right in front of Jane, their faces mere inches apart. And there was no disguising the look of arousal in those dark eyes, a burning desire that sent rolls of heat through Maura's body, and down to her core.

"And what _do_ you want to ride, Maura?"

Maura leaned in, close enough to smell the familiar, and now extremely erotic aroma of beer, leather and lavender. "Why, detective… I want to ride _you_."

Next thing she knew, there was a low growl, and she was flush against Jane's body, Jane's lips on hers, kissing her hungrily. She let out a soft moan at the sensations, her hands immediately coming up to tangle themselves in unruly locks as she kissed Jane back with the same intensity. She became blind to everything but the feel of Jane's lips on her, Jane's hand wrapped around her waist, the other moving up her back slowly to clasp around the back of her neck. Maura let out another moan when she felt Jane nip her bottom lip, before soothing it with her tongue. Without hesitation, Maura opened her mouth, granting Jane access, and her tongue dipped in easily, driving Maura's desire even higher than before.

When they finally parted, Maura looked Jane directly in the eye. There was no ceremony when she said the next words. It was inevitable. "Jane, take me home."

And with that, it was done. Jane pulled away, grabbing Maura hand and pulling her towards the front of the house, where the cruiser sat. She paused long enough in the doorway to shout out to Frankie that she and Maura had to get something from her place. And then she was pulling the doctor towards her car again. When they reached it, Jane opened the door for her, ever the chivalrous gentleman. It only sent another bolt of electricity down between her thighs, and when she sat down, she became very aware of the moist feeling of her panties. She was turned on beyond measure, and all they'd done was kiss.

When Jane sat down in the driver's seat, Maura immediately grabbed her by the lapels of her leather jacket, pulling her in for another searing kiss. She could feel Jane smiling against her lips, and her own mouth lifted into a grin before she pulled away. Jane started the engine, pulling away from the curb.

"Can't keep your hands off me, Dr Isles?"

Maura gave her a sweet innocent smile. "Of course not." She put her hand on Jane's thigh, and slowly began to slide it up and in. "You're rather irresistible. Don't you find me irresistible at all, Jane? Don't you want to run your hands over my naked body, have me writhing under your hands, screaming your name…"

"Jesus, Maur!" The car swerved for a moment, but the streets of Boston were empty. When Jane looked at her again, Maura couldn't hide her victorious smile. Jane, for her part, grit her teeth, and stepped on the gas. The drive was probably illegal, but Maura couldn't find it in herself to complain. Not if driving faster meant getting Jane's place sooner.

The minute Jane parked the car, Maura was on her again. Jane reciprocated, pulling Maura into her lap so that she was straddling her. Maura almost whimpered when Jane's hands ghosted over her back, down to give her ass a squeeze. The move made Maura's hips roll, and they both moaned at the momentary pressure.

The place was too cramped though. Maura reached out blindly, finding the door handle and pushing it open. But before she could pull away from Jane's questing lips that had now moved from her mouth to her neck, Jane wrapped her arms tightly around the blonde, and lifted her out of the car. The feat of strength wasn't altogether surprising to Maura. She knew just how strong Jane could be. But the move was incredibly arousing, and Maura quickly wrapped her legs around Jane's waist and Jane held her against the car and continued to nip and suck at her pulse point.

By now, Maura was sure her panties were destroyed, as she gripped Jane's shoulders. "Please, Jane." Her words came in short gasps. "Take me… take me up… bedroom… I need…"

Jane looked up, her eyes dark with swirling desire. "As you wish." She adjusted her grip on the doctor, and walked over to where her apartment building was. When they reached the door, Maura fished into Jane's pocket for the keys, opening the door as quickly as she could. The elevator was waiting for them, and the second they stepped inside, Jane set her down and began to kiss her again. The ping went off, and the elevator doors opened again. Maura turned them around, continuing their kissing as she led them towards the door to Jane's apartment. Maura, still holding the keys, unlocked it, both of them falling through the open door. Maura paused to turn and close the door.

Next thing she knew, she was pushed up against it, Jane's fingers intertwined with hers as Jane slowly lifted them above Maura's head. Maura stared at those tantalising lips, and when she tried to lean forward to capture them, Jane's lips quirked into a cheeky smile, leaning back and just out of reach. "Jaaaaaane."

"Maura, look at me." Something in Jane's voice reached through the hazy mist of want and need in Maura's mind, and she look up to see something that made her heart stand still.

Jane's eyes were dark, and she could still see the lust there. But there was something else, something softer, warmer, gentler in them, something earnest and meaningful. Something Maura had dreamed of seeing in her detective's eyes, directed solely at her. She swallowed a lump that had begun to form in her throat.

"Maura… what are we doing?" The question was honest, sincere. It wasn't harsh or accusing. It wasn't sad or regretful. It was just a question, and Maura wondered if there was a shade of hope somewhere behind it. "What is this?"

Swallowing again, Maura looked up into that beautiful, beautiful face. Her own voice was soft, a whisper. "What do you want it to be?"

Jane's gaze was intense, searching, as she looked back at Maura. "I want it to be a lot of things, Maur."

Maura's heart was hammering in her chest. "You'll have to elaborate, Jane."

A soft chuckle. Jane broke eye contact, looking down at the small space between them. "I think you already know."

"I want to hear you say it." _Just in case I'm wrong._

Jane sighed, rolling her eyes. But Maura had known Jane for a long time. She could see the tiny muscle movements in the detective's face that told her she was nervous. "I… I want…" _Please say it, please say it, please say it._ "I want… to know what you want."

Maura tried to stifle her sigh. It was typical Jane. Avoid. Deflect. It could be endearing at times, and frustrating at others. It looked like Maura would have to initiate this. "You want to know what I want."

Jane gave a firm nod.

Maura bit her lip. It was now or never. "I want us, Jane." She was too afraid to look meet Jane's gaze. "I want there to _be_ an us. I've wanted that for a while now."

A hand gently tucked itself under her chin, gently prompting her to look up. And when she did, she was met with a softness, a tenderness she had never really seen on the brunette's face before. Perhaps she's caught flashes of it, but it had never been so obvious, so open, until now.

"Do you mean that?"

In answer, Maura leaned forward, capturing Jane's lips in a kiss, different to all the ones that came before. This one wasn't rushed. It wasn't frenzied. It was soft, and slow, and true. And then Jane's hands released her own, they came around her waist, holding her gently, almost cradling her. Maura reached up to cup Jane's cheek, running a thumb gently over it.

"Does that answer your question?"

Jane nodded, smiling, and Maura was surprised to see a tear in the tough detective's eye. When Jane leaned her forehead against Maura's, the doctor sighed, closing her eyes. She'd dreamed of this, wished for it so incredibly hard. It almost seemed too good to be true.

"I've wanted this too." Jane's voice was hoarse, emotional. Maura wondered if there was anything so beautiful as the woman whose arms she was in. "I… God, Maura, I'm such an idiot. All this time, I've been trying to deny it, and ignoring it. And I just kept talking about Casey, and myself, when I should have been caring about you. What I said earlier, Maur, about missing you. I've missed you. Because in the middle of all this crap, I guess I got lost, and with the thing about you and Cailin and the kidney… I wasn't there for you, Maur. Not the way I should've been. I should've been more patient. I was all absorbed in Casey and myself, and I just…" she gave a watery chuckle, hurriedly wiping her tears away. "Are you sure ya wanna be with a complete jackass like me?"

"Oh Jane," Maura wiped the tear tracks from her vulnerable detective's face, before kissing her again. "Yes. Yes I do want to be with you. And you aren't a 'complete jackass'. You're Jane. And I love you, with all your flaws and sarcasm and impatience."

Suddenly the world seemed to still. Even the air had gotten thicker, or thinner, or whatever it was. Then:

"You love me?"

"… Yes." It was liberating, saying it out loud at last. "I love you, Jane. I've loved you for years now."

Jane buried her face into Maura's neck, pulling her close in a hug. Maura could feel her answer as much as hear it. And felt tears come to her own eyes at the admission. "I love you too, Maura. So much. You're… you're everything."

"Oh, Jane…"

They stood there in their close embrace for some time, it may have been minutes, it may have been longer. But all Maura cared about was that this was real. When Jane finally pulled back, Maura reached up to run her hand down her cheek. The skin was soft and smooth to the touch, wonderful. But Jane's eyes were looking at her, earnest again. Worried.

"Maura… I… I'm scared."

"Of what?"

"I… I've never been good at this stuff… I… I might mess up or… or say something wrong… or do something… what if I screw this all up and make you hate me? I can't lost you. I can't lose you, Maur, it's why I never did anything about this. I'm scared I'll ruin the best thing that's ever happened to me."

Maura slowly nodded. They were the same fears she had harboured, but now, in light of these revelations, it didn't frighten her so much. Looking up at Jane, she gave a soft smile. "Do you trust me?"

"With all my heart," Jane responded at once.

"Do you know that I trust you completely and wholeheartedly, Jane? I would trust you with my life?"

Jane could only swallow and nod.

"There is that risk," Maura admitted. "And we will both make mistakes. But that doesn't mean that it won't work out. If we are going to try have this relationship, we have to trust each other. We already love each other, Jane. And even if we argue, or fight, I don't think that will change easily. And…" Maura smiled. "If we were being honest, haven't we been dating each other for the last few years anyway? We've been through life-or-death situations, shootings, criminals, kidnappings, and who knows what else together. I think we've been through harder things than most couples."

The sound of Jane's laughter was music to Maura's ears. "I knew it was a good idea to fall in love with a genius." The sentence sent a shiver down Maura's back, sparking a blooming warmth in her chest. _Jane Rizzoli fell in love with me. Jane loves me. She loves me!_

Ever the clinician, Maura wanted to be sure though. "Does this mean we're going to try have a relationship?"

Jane kissed her on the corner of her mouth, smiling against her skin. "Yes. Though, as you put it, we've kinda been in a relationship this whole time. Just without the kissing part."

"Mmmm," Maura ran her hands downs Jane's arms, before turning her head a bit to find Jane's lips again. "We should make up for lost time then."

"I know what else we need to make up lost time for."

The words set the coals alight again, turning it into a blazing white-hot flame once more. And Maura was instantly aware of the dampness between her legs again, the desperate desire and need that had momentarily calmed themselves in the midst of their confessions. She leaned in again, kissing Jane with renewed passion. Different again, in its intensity and fervour, but without the heady, reckless rush to it. It was the kiss of two lovers. When Jane gently nipped on her lips again, Maura let out a gasp. "Take me to bed, Jane."

With warm eyes and a smile, Jane stepped back, and swept her arms under Maura, picking her up bridal style. Maura's arms automatically linked themselves around Jane's neck, their eyes never leaving each other as Jane carried her blindly towards her bedroom.

Approaching the bed, Jane gently laid Maura down, every move gently and loving. Maura reached up to take a hold of the leather jacket Jane was still wearing, using it to gently bring the detective down on top of her, connecting with another long kiss. Both let out a groan when Jane settled her weight against Maura, both engaging in passionate kiss after passionate kiss. Finally, Maura gently pushed at Jane's chest, unable to take it any longer. Jane propped herself up on her arms and watched as Maura slowly ran her eyes down Jane's front. Her hands reached up, dipping beneath the leather jacket to feel Jane's shoulder muscles through the thin cotton shirt she was wearing underneath. Looking up with a question in her eyes, she was met with a nod and a smile. Flashing her own smile back, she gently pushed at the leather jacket, trying to get it off Jane. The brunette sat up, and Maura followed her, pushing herself up so she was sitting as well. She continued, pushing the jacket back and off Jane's shoulders. Jane tugged on the sleeves, and then the jacket was flung rather unceremoniously somewhere behind them. But Maura was too busy to chastise the brunette for her carelessness. Kissing again, Maura felt Jane's hands come around behind her, tugging on the knot that tied her blue scrub-like top together. This time, Jane pulled away, hands coming to the hem of the shirt and tugging lightly. Maura raised her hands in the air, allowing Jane to pull it over her head, and leaving her in the shirt she had been wearing all day. Jane pulled her in again, and Maura happily obliged. Before long though, Jane began to trail kisses down. First the chin, then lower, to the neck. Maura turned her head to the side, letting out a sigh as she granted the brunette better access. Jane came back up, planting a kiss under the doctor's ear, before nibbling on her earlobe. It was so incredibly stimulating, and Maura couldn't help the little moan of pleasure, as Jane's hands snuck under her shirt to rub circles into her bare skin.

It was an overload of sensations. The feel of Jane's scarred hands against her sensitive skin, the taste of Jane's lips in her mouth, the feel of her kiss, her lips, her tongue as they fought for dominance. The fire coiled in the pit of her stomach, a burn between her thighs that only one person could sooth. Jane's hands slowly moved up, stroking at her abdominals, up her sides, and around to gently cup her. Maura let out a gasp into Jane's mouth, the light tantalising touch sending all her senses into overdrive. "Jane…"

"Maura…" Dark eyes found hazel, and slowly, slowly, Jane brought the shirt over Maura's head. In a move that melted the blonde's heart, Jane folded it as best she could, gently draping it over the end of the bed. And then she turned back to burn a trail down Maura's body. The doctor shivered, as she watched Jane slowly take in the newly exposed skin. Only a black silk bra held back Maura's assets, and she could see the look of lust in Jane's eyes. But when their eyes met again, it was love that reigned, and Maura knew that she had never felt so cherished as she did in that moment. Jane leaned forward, kissing Maura once more before bringing a hand up to rest just under the clasp on Maura's back. A question.

"Yes."

A quick twist, and suddenly the bra was undone, and pulled off. And Jane stared at the newly uncovered flesh. "God, you're beautiful." It was so soft, so _reverent_. Maura felt her body hum in anticipation, dying to feel Jane's rough palms against her, to feel skin on skin contact. She'd craved it for so long.

A hand reached out, almost tentative, and stopped only millimetres away from Maura. Understanding that Jane needed a little encouragement, she brought her own hand up to cover Jane's, and resting them over her heart. She let out a shaky sigh at the feel of Jane's hand cupping her. The detective's eyes were wide, in awe. And then she gently palmed it, and Maura arched her back, letting out a soft moan at the sensation. It was so erotic, so pleasurable. The roughness of Jane's hand, from the years on the force, and the ridged scars of a dark past, contrasted so sharply with the tenderness and love behind the action. Jane's other hand looped around Maura's back, supporting her, as Jane leaned into plant a soft kiss on her nose, her cheek, the corner of her mouth, under her ear. When Maura finally caught those lips again, she took her time, teasing Jane's lower lip, worrying it with her teeth.

But it wasn't enough. Jane's fingers ghosted over her, teasing her. A thumb lightly brushed over a nipple that was already hard. Maura couldn't take the sweet torture much longer. She needed to feel Jane. "Jane… please…"

She could feel Jane smiling against her neck, as she began to trail kisses down lower. Jane's arm was still supporting her, as Jane kissed her way across Maura's collarbone, reaching the hollow of her neck. Then moving lower, planting one kiss on her sternum. And when Jane finally closed her lips around a pert nipple, Maura let out a loud moan. A warm tongue ran over it, teasing it, teeth nipping it lightly before lips soothed it. She writhed under the delightful ministrations of her lover, flames streaking across her body, and down to her core. She had never been so turned on before, so beyond hope of salvation, so hungry for a person before. Nor has she ever felt so respected, revered, _loved_ before, as she did now, with Jane slowly moving across the valley of her breasts to apply the same loving treatment the other side. Her hands came up to run through Jane's wild hair, as she gasped and moaned and sighed.

Hands lowered to Jane's waist, as Maura gave a gentle, incessant tug. She wanted to kiss Jane, taste Jane, feel Jane. And the brunette seemed to understand, as she gave a last pull on the nipple, letting it slide out from between her lips then moving back and raising her arms. Maura felt feverish with excitement and desire, the ache between her legs growing with each new inch of skin that was revealed to her. Finally, the shirt was pulled off, and there was a soft plop and Maura threw it somewhere without looking, her eyes drawn to the beautiful olive-skinned beauty in front of her. All long limbs and defined muscle and smooth skin, Jane's breasts were hidden behind a white cotton bra. _So Jane._ Tilting her head, Maura raised her hazel eyes to meet Jane's, leaning in for a soft kiss as her hands slipped behind to remove the last barrier between their chests.

Bra unclasped, Maura moved back to stare in wonder, as her daydream became reality, taking in the smaller, but exquisitely shaped assets in front of her. Letting out an appreciative murmur, the doctor leaned forward to kiss Jane's neck, her collar bone, before she covered one with her mouth, moaning as the scent and taste of Jane filled her nose.

"Jesus, Maur…" a low groan fell from the detective's mouth, the husky timbre encouraging Maura. Hands came up to rub up and down Maura's back, the scars leaving white-hot trails over her sensitive skin. Jane tasted amazing. Licking, sucking, biting at the smooth skin, Maura could feel them hardening under her touch effortlessly. It was gratifying, and the soft sounds coming out of her detective was enough to set her entire body afire.

Then there was a soft tug, and Jane was trying to guide her back up. Maura reluctantly obliged, moving up to kiss Jane's lips, as the brunette fell back, pulling Maura with her. Both let out another loud moan when they finally felt each other, skin to skin, breasts pressed against each other. Jane pulled her in, engaging her in a fiercely passionate liplock.

Then, without warning, a flurry of movement, and Maura was on her back, Jane looking down at her. She could see the look of lust on that face, a hunger in those eyes that made her squeeze her thighs together in anticipation. It was a scenario she had dreamed about many times. _Jane, on top of her, strong and beautiful, making her moan, making her scream…_ But Maura also so the love there, the admiration, awe, reverence. It only served to make her needier, more desperate for Jane. She would give everything to this woman. She trusted Jane.

Leaning down to place a light kiss on her lips, Jane gave her a smile as her hand slowly trailed down Maura's body. The feel of those fingers mapping their way over her skin set everything aflame, the fire licking up Maura's insides. She let out a breath, and when Jane's hands stopped at the band of her jeans, she let out a little whimper that made Jane's smile turn devilish.

"Hmmm, someone seems keen."

"Urgh, don't tease me, Jane." Maura shot her a dirty smirk of her own. "I'm soaked, and I've needed your fingers inside of me since this night started. I think I've been exceptionally patient."

Jane's mouth had gone slack for a moment, following that bold statement. Then Jane grinned. "As you wish."

Maura lifted her hips to help Jane pull out the belt. The snap of buttons opening and the sound of a zip coming free sent another wave of heat down the doctor's body. She was going out of her mind with anticipation. Jane slowly pulled the jeans off, leaving the uncomfortably wet panties on though. When she'd removed them, she began to slowly kiss her way up long calves, the inside of Maura's thighs. Without conscious thought, Maura spread her legs wide, letting out a whine when Jane stopped short again of where Maura needed her most. She heard a deep intake of breath, and cracked her eyes open to look down her body. The sight itself almost made her come.

There was Jane, staring up the length of her body, eyes filled with love and admiration for the woman before her. She was inches away from the thin piece of silk that still covered Maura. There was no question at all that Maura was _wet_. She watched as Jane closed her eyes and inhaled again, before leaning down and nuzzling her through the underwear. Her hips bucked violently at the contact, the wonderful but fleeting pressure there.

"God, Maur. You smell so fucking good." Maura let out another whimper, at Jane's words. She wasn't an advocate for swearing, but hearing Jane talk dirty to her was a whole different matter. "God… I just wanna rip this off and taste you. I bet you taste even better than you smell."

"Oh my God, Jane, please, please, please. Jane, I want you… I _need_ you!"

It was all Jane needed, as she hooked her fingers under the black silk, and dragged it down her legs. The minute it was off, Maura spread her legs again, revealing the glistening folds to her lover. A low groan fell from the brunette's lips. "Holy shit, Maura… you're so fucking wet."

"Only for you, Jane. Only fo-" her breath hitched when she felt Jane's breath over her centre. She watches inches away from Maura, but she was still looking up into Maura's eyes. And Maura watched as Jane, without breaking eye contact, slowly licked up her slit in one smooth motion. Loud moans filled the air, as Maura bucked her hips again, still watching as Jane's eyes closed and she tasted her.

"Fuck. That tastes so good, Maur. Mmmm," Jane licked her once more, long and slow. And again. And again. Every single lick provided some welcome relief, but at the same time, it only made the need greater, coiling tighter in her stomach, between her legs. It was almost painful. Maura leaned her head back, eyes clenching shut as she felt Jane's tongue trace her lower lips. Then:

"Oh _shit_," Maura breathed, her body shuddering as Jane suddenly put her mouth on her, sucking and kissing her. But Jane paused at her curse.

"Did I just hear the great Dr Isles, _swearing_?" Maura cracked her eyes open to see a smirking Jane.

"Shut up and fuck me, Jane."

The look on Jane's face was priceless, and Maura let out a soft moan, as a look of pure lust took over Jane's fast. And she let out a louder one as Jane began to suck and nip at her. Her hips began to gyrate, grinding into Jane's face as Jane began to suck her clit, setting a pace with her tongue. Maura's hands tangled themselves in Jane's hair, running her fingers through it as she sounded out her approval at Jane's ministrations. When her tongue left the little button, Maura made a piteous sound. But that was soon replaced with a less piteous sound, as she felt Jane's tongue delve inside her.

"Ohmygodohmygodohmygod," she gasped out, as Jane explored her cavern. "Ooooh, _Jane!_" She had never felt like this before, so close to the precipice of what she knew would be the best she had ever had. Nothing could compare. Nothing could come close to this moment, with the _real_ love of her life bringing her closer and closer to the edge, equal parts lust and love driving her there.

When the tongue was replaced by a long thin digit, another keening sound filled the bedroom. Jane returned her mouth to Maura's clit, as her fingers pushed deep into Maura, pulling out only to push even deeper. The wetness made it easy to slip a second finger in. The blonde's moans only got louder and longer as Jane's filled her up.

"J-Jane… please… h-harder… please, oh Jane… _oh Jane!_"

A third finger slipped in, as Jane quickened her pace, striking harder and faster. Then those tips curled, and began to rake over that ridge of nerves inside of her. Maura knew it would only take seconds now, as the pressure built up inside of her.

"Oh, Jane, I'm… s-so… I'm so… close… Jane… Jane… oh God, Jane…" her hands were in Jane's hair, gripping it hard, as she felt her body begin to shudder. She closed her eyes, head thrown back as she began to lose sense of her surroundings, only aware of the things Jane was making her feel, and her own repeated mantra, rising in volume and pitch as Jane pulled her to the edge.

Then suddenly Jane's mouth was gone, though her fingers didn't stop. And then Maura felt the detective lay down on top of her body, felt her kiss her cheek, tasted herself on Jane's lips.

"Maur… look… look at me."

It was almost impossible, but Maura forced her eyes open, looking up into those beautiful eyes, seeing the love and warmth there.

"I love you, Maura. I love you." A soft kiss. "Please, come for me, Maur."

The orgasm ripped through Maura's body, sending her to heights she never even believed were possible. Everything disappeared, narrowed down into one tiny speck, as wave after wave after wave of pleasure crashed over her body. She was being taken apart, blown apart into tiny little pieces, only to be picked up and put together again, in the most wonderful ways. She was seeing stars, she was seeing the whole solar system behind her eyes. Through it all, she could feel the warm weight of Jane's body on her, the touch of Jane's lips on her skin, as Jane slowly took her through what was easily the best, most intense orgasm she had ever had.

When she finally came back down, she felt Jane slowly pull out. She let out a sound somewhere between a whimper and a sigh, as an accidental brush over her very sensitive area caused hips to buck. There was a soft chuckle in her ear, and a voice whispered "sorry."

"No." Maura was utterly spent, and even turning her head was a difficulty. But she managed to look at Jane, and found enough strength to lift up a suddenly extremely heavy arm to touch her face. "Don't… don't ever… apologise… for make me… feel like that."

She was rewarded with a mix of a cocky grin, a satisfied smirk, and a loving smile. "Guess I did a pretty good job, huh?"

"Mhmm… that… was easily… the best I have _ever_ had." Maura's eyes closed as she gave a satisfied sigh. "But then again, they always did say that it was different when you did it with the love of your life."

"I'm… I'm the love of your life?"

Maura looked up at the woman beside her tenderly. The woman who made it her living to try and make the streets of Boston safer. Who was so selfless, caring and loyal to her friends and family. Who was so strong and brave and tough, and yet was one of the sweetest people Maura knew. The woman who had risked her own life to save Maura from a madman, who had always been there to protect her, who had always put her first, above all else and everyone else. This was the woman Maura knew she would trust completely, with all her heart, for the rest of her life. This was the woman she'd want to spend the rest of her life with.

"Yes. Of course, Jane." Maura stroked Jane's cheek with her thumb. "You are, without a doubt, the love of my life. There's no one on Earth that I love and trust more than you. I love you, Jane Clementine Rizzoli." She closed her eyes once more, as they lay there with their foreheads touching. "I love you."

Jane's eyes were glassy with unshed tears, but she didn't let them fall. She only placed a soft kiss on Maura's nose. "I love you too, Maura. With every single fibre of my being. I love you."

They kissed once more, and Maura smiled, eyes still closed. It would be so easy to fall asleep, but she didn't want to. Not yet. Jane seemed to read her mind.

"Go to sleep, Maur."

"No, but-"

"Uh uh." She could hear the smile in her lover's voice. "You're exhausted." There was some smugness there. "Sleep. I'll still be here when you wake up."

"I know you will," Maura murmured. She let out a soft, happy sigh, as she felt Jane settle against her back, an arm looping around her middle. Then she felt the roughness of denim against her legs and frowned. "Jane…"

A warm laugh tickled her neck as Jane kissed it, before moving away. A few moments later, a little rustling, and Jane was beside her again, tangling their legs together. Maura made a soft approving sound at the sensation of skin on skin.

"Mmmm, better."

She could feel Jane's eye roll, but delighted in the soft kiss she pressed to her shoulder. "Shhh, sleep, Maur."

"Mmkay," Maura managed to get out, as her heavy eyelids seemed to refuse to open again. "But when I wake up, I'm going to rock your world."

She could feel the woman behind her nuzzling her hair, as Jane squeezed her gently. "As you wish."


	9. Jealousy Is A Green-Eyed Monster

**_Prompt: _**_a few times where Maura gets jealous over other girls coming onto her girlfriend Jane_

**_A/N:_**_ A wonderful person on Tumblr gave me this prompt EONS ago. But with things getting in the way, I've lost track, and I sincerely apologise. I've been working on this one piece for over a week now, and I've rewritten it multiple times, because I just don't think I have it right. I hope this final job isn't a horrible mess! I wanted to do right by you, Anon, and I hope I did. If it's not up to scratch, I'll try again. I hope its okay! I've missed writing so much. Please enjoy :)_

**_P.S:_**_ I know a lot of you guys asked for a second part to "Take Me For A Ride". That'll come right after this! But I needed to get this out, because the wonderful Anon asked me so long ago, and I owe it to them. I really do. Thank you all so much for your support and patience. I should also have said earlier (like much earlier), I don't have a beta at the moment, so all my mistakes are my own. And I know, I make a lot. Sorry!_

* * *

Maura isn't a jealous person.

If anything, she was the very opposite of the jealous lover stereotype. In fact, in the past, when people openly admired her partner, she had taken it as a compliment. She certainly never had a problem with other people showing interest. Wasn't it simply an indication that she had made quite the catch? It had never been an issue.

Until Jane.

It wasn't that she didn't trust Jane. On the contrary, there was no one she trusted more, no one more loyal than the dark haired detective. But when other people took an interest in Jane, it got under Maura's skin. She found herself bristling at the smallest things, a smile, a touch… anything that even remotely resembled flirting.

Maura had never pegged herself for the jealous type. Jane had been the one to take up the role as the protective and possessive lover, from the first time someone had tried to hit on Maura at the Dirty Robber after they finally began to date. Jane had grabbed the poor officer by the collar from behind, and told him, in no uncertain terms, that Dr Maura Isles was off the market. After her made the grown man scamper off in terror, Jane had apologised and asked Maura if it had been too far. She had responded with a passionate kiss, finding it both adorable and arousing.

But now, the tables have turned. And Maura got a taste of what it was like feeling jealousy take a hold of her. There was no point in denying it. There was no point in trying to pretend that she wasn't. Jane Rizzoli had turned the unshakeable, rational, capable Dr Isles into a green-eyed monster.

* * *

Exhibit A:

She was staring down the blonde woman by the bar, who was eyeing her girlfriend so openly. It wasn't the first time either. Maura had noticed her hanging around in this particular bar before, constantly looking over at them when she seemed to think neither of them (or at least, Maura) was looking. And her visits seemed to have become more frequent as well. It was enough data to at least formulate a hypothesis, regarding her attraction to one Jane Rizzoli.

So far, the woman hadn't made any move towards Jane, but Maura found herself glaring at the stranger anyway, simply because she didn't want anyone else looking at Jane like that. At _her_ Jane like that. Maura shook her head. This was irrational. Maura was a sensible person, a well-educated, controlled, logical person. Her feelings were completely irrational. Wanting to go over there and tell a perfect stranger, who might not even actually be all that interested in her partner, to back off was a little over the top. Instead, she focused on her beautiful detective, as she gestured at the bartender for drinks, held up her fingers, nodded, and smiled. She felt her own mouth curve up into what could quite possibly be described as a love-struck smile.

And then that smile slid right off her face, replaced with a scowl as the blonde woman _walked up to Jane_. And _talked to her_.

Maura stopped. This was absolutely ridiculous. A person is perfectly entitled to walk up to another person and engage them in a conversation. There was no harm in that, nothing wrong with wanting to socialise with others. And smiling was a natural part of any greeting. She couldn't fault the woman for smiling. Especially if she was talking to someone as wonderful as Jane. And then her brain jammed.

_Oh no. No, _that_ is _not_ okay._

Maura felt the blood rush into face, and suddenly her hands were clenching the table top hard enough to turn the tips white. She felt almost dizzy, and was aware of little other than the sudden feeling of rage and the image of that woman having the _audacity_ to run her hand up a taken woman's arm.

The sensation was really quite unexpected, and disorientating. She had definitely never felt _this _before. And the next thing she knew, she had abandoned her seat and was making her way over to the bar. Not even deeming to look at _her_, Maura gently laid her hand on Jane's arm, kissing her girlfriend in greeting. She couldn't help noticing the other blonde glaring at her, and she couldn't help the thrill of satisfaction she felt. Jane, however, didn't seem to notice the tension between the two blondes, kissing Maura back happily and reaching up to stroke her cheek.

"Hey, Maur. I thought you were waiting for me to get the drinks?"

"I thought I'd join you here." It wasn't a lie, just a clever little deflection. Not clever enough, she supposed, because Jane looked at her carefully. Or maybe it was just because Jane knew her so well.

"Your drinks," the bartender came up, smiling and sliding a glass of pinot noir and a bottle of cold beer over the counter. Jane nodded back her thanks, and handed the glass to Maura, other arm slipping around her waist. Maura loved how natural it felt, how easy the move was. It just fit, as she leaned a little into Jane's side. Both women seemed to have forgotten the stranger, too wrapped up in each other. But Maura caught her in the corner of her eye, stalking off. She couldn't keep the triumphant smirk off her face, as she watched the retreating figure disappear.

Then she felt lips against her hair, and a soft whisper in her ear. "What are you grinning about?"

Maura turned to look up at her adorable lover, eyes softening as she took in Jane's curious eyes and that cocky little half-smile she always wore. "How lucky I am to have someone like you."

Jane chuckled, lifting an eyebrow. "You are pretty lucky, huh?" Then she dipped down and place a gentle kiss on her lips. It tasted like beer and sweetness. "Well, I'm pretty lucky too."

Maura smiled against Jane's lips, and decided that it would only be rational for her to see a little green. After all, it was Jane. And Jane was _hers_.

* * *

Exhibit B:

Maura touched up her makeup before exiting the bathroom. As she walked back out into the noise and clamour of the bar, her eyes immediately zeroed in on a woman who was standing by her and Jane's table, chatting animatedly with the detective. She could feel a familiar feeling rising inside of her, but she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Really, she was jumping at such small things. Two people having a conversation was perfectly normal. And yet…

There was always something about these women. Maybe it was in their posture, the way they leaned in a little towards Jane, the way they looked at Jane, the way they reached out to brush some part of Jane…

Nope.

Maura walked over to where the two women were talking or, now it became apparent to Maura, where Jane sat while the other woman just talked. Up close, Maura noted that she was quite pretty, about her own height but brunette. The other woman didn't seem to notice her, but Jane did, and looked relieved.

"Maura! What took you so long?"

"I had to fix up my makeup, Jane."

"Really? You always do that," Jane rolled her eyes. "How many times do I have to tell you, you look beautiful with or without makeup, and you always do such a good job when you do anyway, what's there to fix up?"

"Awww, Jane," Maura smiled. Then she turned to the stranger, who was now standing there in silence. "Hi."

"Hi," the woman stuck her hand out, confident. "I'm Karen."

Maura looked her in the eye, and she felt a moment of satisfaction when she saw the confidence there falter for a moment. Maura smiled sweetly, taking the hand offered to her and shaking it briefly. "Nice to meet you, Karen. I'm Maura."

"Maura. It's a pleasure." Karen turned back to Jane, and gave her a coy smile, causing Maura to boil. There was no question as to what this woman was after. She didn't know if Karen actually knew that she and Jane were an item though, so she decided to make a subtle claim. Edging into the booth next to Jane, she ran a hand down Jane's arm.

"Sweetie, did you want me to get you another beer?"

Jane shook her head, a little too quickly. "Nah, I'm okay. Still haven't finished this one." The detective's hand found its way over Maura's, squeezing it and not letting go. The doctor narrowed her eyes for a moment, looking at the brunette beside her. Jane's eyes were almost pleading. _Don't go. Don't leave me alone with her._ Maura almost burst out laughing. So Jane was actually _scared_ of this woman. It was cute.

Turning back to the woman, Maura wondered what she possibly could have done to make Jane so reluctant to be in her company alone. And Maura found out quite soon enough.

Karen liked to _talk_. She liked to talk a lot, and about herself. And Maura soon came to the dawning realisation that Karen was trying to talk herself up. She could see the way the other woman was eyeing her, challenging her, as she launched into a story about her time as a nurse who had been dispatched to disaster zones around America, and various other bits of information that, judging by the way she was looking at Jane, she thought would sound impressive.

_The nerve_. This woman was quite openly attempting to flirt with Jane, right in front of Maura. The doctor felt the twinge of jealousy again, but it was muted in comparison to before. A large part of that was due to Jane's obvious personal grievance towards this woman in the first place. But Karen either didn't notice, or chose to ignore, that the two women didn't seem to want her company. Instead, she seemed to be gaining confidence as she kept on talking. And it was irking Maura. The green beast inside of her was slowly waking. She decided to end this now.

When Karen took a moment to pause and take a drink from the glass in her hand, Maura took her chance. "Well, that's quite an impressive list of achievements you have there. What's it like, constantly travelling around the states and working in disaster zones like that? I don't do much travelling unless it's to conferences and meetings to discuss new medical and forensic techniques. And the only time I really worked in a disaster zone was maybe during that period when I worked with Médecins Sans Frontiers, in Tanzania. It wasn't really a disaster zone though, but the conditions were truly horrible." Maura finished off, fingering her own wineglass and looking over at the other brunette; a silent challenge. Maura didn't really like to brag, but if this woman wanted a battle, she'd get one.

Karen looked suitably impressed, and a little intimidated. "Oh… you're a doctor then, Maura?"

"Actually, Chief Medical Examiner for the Commonwealth of Massachusetts, but I did finish medical school and complete my intern and residency years; hence joining Doctors Without Borders."

"That's… that's quite impressive."

Maura smiled. "Well, now I don't really work on the living anymore. But I can speak for the dead. And I can bring peace to them both, the living families, and the memory of the dead. It might not be a lot of people's 'thing' but I think it's worth it."

At that point, Jane cut in, a hand gently playing with Maura's hair as she smiled down at the blonde lovingly. "She's brilliant at both though. She still saves lives, like she saved my little brother's. And God knows how many times she's saved mine. She's amazing at anything she does."

Maura turned to look into the dark eyes of her beloved detective, and placed a soft kiss on her smiling lips. This was followed by another kiss, and another.

They were broken up by the sound of a throat clearing. They turned to see a slightly red-faced Karen getting up and excusing herself.

"Well… I think I should go… get a drink and… um… it was nice talking to you." And she turned and disappeared into the crowd.

Jane breathed a sigh of relief. "God, I thought she'd never leave!"

Maura raised an eyebrow at her. "How did you two end up talking?"

"I don't even know! One second I was alone, waiting for you, and next thing she comes outta nowhere and starts talking to me!" Jane rolled her eyes. "Am I wearing a sticker that says 'please come talk to me endlessly about yourself' that I don't know about?"

_No, you're just your extremely attractive self_. Instead, Maura answered, "I don't see one."

Jane shot her a glare, but her eyes were dancing, filled with warmth. "Thank you for chasing her away for me."

The doctor turned quickly to look at Jane. Had the detective picked up on her jealousy? It didn't to be the case though, as Jane continued.

"I think you effectively scared her off with your very scary list of achievements. She probably thought she was really up there with all her things and I could hardly say anything against her, but then someone like you comes along…" Jane chuckled, before leaning in to kiss Maura just under her ear. Then she whispered, "Actually… it was kinda hot."

Maura lifted an eyebrow at her girlfriend. "Really?"

"Hell yes." Jane let out a low growl. "Confident Maura is sexy."

"Oh, I'm always confident, detective."

"Mmmm, I know you are." Jane kissed a trail from that spot under her ear down to her neck. "But why don't you show me just how confident you are?"

"With pleasure," Maura grinned, grabbing Jane's hand and making her way for the door.

* * *

Exhibit C:

Tonight wasn't a good night. Not by a long shot. Not even close. And right now, Maura was seething.

It was supposed to be a great night. They'd just cracked a huge case that had been dragging on for over a week. It had almost gone cold before a stroke of luck gave the homicide team the piece they needed to get back on track, and ultimately clear the case. Frost, Frankie and Korsak had joined them for drinks at the Dirty Robber. Everything had been going wonderfully until _she_ came along.

Officer Julie Tanner seemed to have been quite impressed with the efforts of the homicide team and, in particular, one tall brunette detective. Maura had hardly noticed her until Jane went up for her turn to get the next round of drinks. And Maura watched as the other woman sidled up to her girlfriend and began to talk to her. She watched Jane say something back in response, smiling at the other officer.

Sitting across from the other three men, Maura didn't want to seem like the jealous girlfriend. There was no reason, really, for her to feel so much enmity towards Officer Tanner. The woman respected Jane and her astounding work as a detective. She was jumping to conclusions again, something jealousy seemed to make her do. Maura Isles never jumped to conclusions. She collected all the necessary data, organised it into an interpretable form, and then analysed it to draw a reasonable conclusion. And at the moment, there was absolutely nothing that would suggest this woman's intentions went beyond platonic friendship, or even a simple wish to congratulate Jane.

Except for that smile that drew attention to the lips.

And that touch that gave the comfort of human skin-on-skin contact.

And that little tilt of the head that exposed a little more skin at the neck.

Maura could feel her insides slowly firing up, a rage that quietly stewed inside her as she watched the two converse. But she had to control herself a little better tonight. As she quickly realised when Frankie looked over at her and frowned.

"Hey, Maura, you okay?"

"Oh… I'm…" Maura quickly drained the last of the wine her glass to avoid giving an answer. But Frankie followed her gaze to where Jane was standing, still talking to Julie. The younger Rizzoli looked back at Maura, his eyes scrutinising her. It seemed that the Rizzolis shared the same look when it came to trying to read another person. Then Frankie's eyebrows rose, but he didn't say anything, for which Maura was grateful. Frost and Korsak seemed to have missed the exchange.

Soon Jane was back, bearing a tray of drinks for everyone. She smiled at Maura as she handed her another glass of red, before sitting down next to her and wrapping her arm around her. But much to Maura's displeasure, she noticed a new addition to their group. Julie.

"Hey guys, is it okay if Julie joins us for a few drinks?"

"Sure!" Korsak grinned, while Frost nodded, giving her a smile. Frankie looked between Maura and Julie, a hint of worry in his eyes. Almost instantly, a tension seemed to spring up between the two women that no one seemed to feel except for them and Frankie.

"It's wonderful for you to join us, Officer Tanner," Maura said politely, trying to stay pleasant, even as she felt her face flush slightly at this latest threat. _Threat? This is getting ridiculous._

"Oh, no, pleasures mine, Dr Isles. I was alone, thanks for taking me on board." She gave Jane a warm smile which sent a wave of fury through Maura. "Thanks for letting me join you, Jane."

Jane shrugged it off, smiling. Maura knew she was on a high from cracking the case. "Well, we're all cops, gotta have each other's back right?" And she put an arm around the officer's shoulder, making Maura's jaw clench.

The rest of the night had only pushed Maura closer and closer to the edge, as the green beast inside of her clawed at her insides, trying to find a way out, as _Julie_ cracked jokes that sent the table in uproarious gales of laughter, and touched Jane with every opportunity she had. A brush of the hands, a brush on the arm, she even went so far as to pick a piece of fluff out of Jane's hair. The doctor seethed in silence, her hands clenched tightly in her lap where no one could see.

Until Jane removed her arm from around Maura's waist to reach for her hand. She noticed the clenched fists, and immediately turned to her lover, worry in her eyes. "Woah, Maura, you're tense. Are you okay?"

Maura just shook her head in response, trying to smile at Jane. The detective saw right through it, but let it go, giving her hadn a squeeze. Then she turned back to the table. "Alright, excuse me, I'll be right back. Nature calls."

Everyone just nodded, and Jane got up, disappearing into the crowded bar as she made her way towards the ladies bathroom.

With the brunette gone, the tension between the two women seemed to intensify. Maura didn't look at the officer, instead beginning a conversation with Frankie. But by now, it seemed that the entire table had picked up on the strained interaction between Julie and Maura. It was subtle, but Maura could see the detectives glancing between her and Tanner.

Then Julie got up as well, excusing herself from the table. And warning bells began to go off in Maura's head, as she watched the woman slip through the crowd, making her way to the back corner, where the women's bathroom was. _Oh, hell no._

"Excuse me, gentlemen. I won't be a moment." And with that, she was out of her seat as well, and following the path Julie had taken. She rounded the corner in time to see Julie disappearing into the ladies room, the door swinging shut behind her. Maura quickly followed, catching the door and pushing it open to find…

Jane, backed up against the wall by the sinks, a look of shock on her face.

Julie, too close to Jane, and getting closer.

And Maura snapped. In two strides, she crossed the bathroom and seized the woman's arm, while slipping herself into the tiny space left between Jane and Julie. "_WHAT_ DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" The doctor's usually calm voice cracked out like a whip. Officer Tanner took a step back in shock, and Maura mirrored her, taking a step forward.

"Wh- hey, Maura–"

"Don't you 'hey Maura' me" she hissed back. "You. Are a _despicable_ human being, for going after a taken woman. And to have the _audacity_ to do it right in front of me!"

"Whoa, Maur… sweetie–"

Maura whipped around, pointing at the detective. "Shh! No! You don't get to talk!"

She spun back around to glare at the woman in front of her. Julie was quite visibly cowed by the ferocious woman in front of her. "I will have you know that Jane Rizzoli is in a very happy and satisfying relationship with me, and she has no need for the likes of _you_ trying to get involved with her. I have absolutely every faith in Jane, so I know that this series of events is through no fault of her own. Which leaves _you_ as the soul perpetrator of all this. I expected for more of you _Officer Tanner_. And I'll thank you for staying away from my girlfriend in the future. Or I will kindly show you around my morgue… _in a body bag_. I'm a Chief Medical Examiner, and I've worked enough crime scenes to know how to kill someone and destroy all the evidence."

By this stage, it was clear that Julie was nigh on terrified. She had backed away from the petite blonde, hands held up in surrender.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to leave now with _my girlfriend_. Don't bother re-joining us unless you would really like to test my wrath. Jealousy is a green-eyed monster, and there's no stopping a monster. Have a good night, officer." And with that, Maura grabbed Jane by the hand and pulled her out of the bathroom, leaving the frozen woman behind them.

But before Maura could take them much further, Jane tugged on her hand, pulling her into a dark corner of the bar. When they were hidden away, Maura found herself looking up into incredibly dark eyes, the last of her shock fading away as something else replaced it.

"Holy fuck."

"Jane." Her words were somewhere between a chastisement and a question.

"That was maybe one of the hottest things I have ever seen you do." Jane shook her head, her eyes boring into Maura's. "Possessive Maura is hot."

Maura smirked a little. "You didn't think it was too much?" She tilted her head. "I more or less threatened her."

"Hell, I'll help you hide the body." Jane smirked back. Then her eyes became earnest. "Y'know I love you, right, Maur? I had no idea she was interested in me! I'd never do that to you, you know that right? I love you, and I'd blind myself before I ever did anything to jeopardise our relationship. You're the best thing in my life, Maur. I'd have to be stupider than a slug to pick anyone else over you."

Maura was touched, and she reached up to cup Jane's face, planting a soft kiss on her lips. "I know, Jane. I know it wasn't your fault. I'm not sure what came over me, really. But… I feel such… uncontrollable rage, whenever I see another woman trying to…"

Jane lifted an eyebrow, smiling. "So… have I actually turned the rational Dr Isles into a lean green fighting machine?"

"I…"

"Because it is so incredibly sexy when you get all possessive like that." Jane's eyes seemed to darken even further. "Damn, Maur… is this how you feel after I've told someone to back off? Because all I want right now is for you to take me ho–"

Maura cut her off, kissing her passionately. And she was delighted to find Jane being rather submissive for once, as she gave complete control of the kiss to Maura. It brought out a beast in Maura, but not a green-eyed one anymore. This one was a very _different_ kind of monster.

"Mmmm, we're leaving." Maura grabbed Jane by the arm and began to tug her towards the exit.

"Shouldn't we at least say goodbye?" Jane's voice was amused, but she followed Maura happily.

"Right now, I don't really care."

Jane gave a mock gasp. "Dr Isles!" As they bulled their way past their table, Maura smiled at the three men. "Jane and I are heading home for a bit of an early night. Enjoy your evening, gentlemen." The detective just waved at the three guys behind her, before hurrying up, because Maura had no intention of slowing down.

The moment they reached Jane's cruiser, Maura quickly pushed Jane against the door and kissed her hungrily. When they finally parted, Jane looked half-dazed.

"Wow, what's gotten into you, Maur?"

"I guess my jealous streak brings out a rather… possessive side in me," her voice lowered, as she grabbed hold of Jane's belt and pulled their bodies flush against each other. The moan she got in response made her grin wickedly. She began to kiss at Jane's neck, nipping at her pulse point.

"God, I'm not complaining. I should make you jealous more often."

Maura immediately pulled back, glaring at Jane. "Don't you dare."

The detective groaned. "Awww, Maur, you know I'm just kidding."

Maura only shook her head, backing up and pulling away from her girlfriend.

"Maura!" Jane stamped her foot, like a child would. "Okay, okay, I'm sorry I said that. You're amazing and beautiful, and I'd be stupid to go and make you jealous by flirting with other women just to get you all riled up because you're so unbelievably hot and sexy when you do, because you're so hot and sexy anyway. Now please come back here and kiss me and take me home, because I really, _really_ need you right now."

Maura smiled triumphantly, before grabbing a hold of Jane's blazer and pulling her in for a deep kiss. Then she pulled away, walked around the side of the car, and got in. A couple of moments later, Jane managed to recover enough wits to follow suit.

"Drive, Jane. I have a lot of plans for you tonight."

This spurred some action in Jane, as she instantly fumbled for her keys, trying to get the car started. As she pulled out of the parking spot, she shook her head. "Damn, I love the green-eyed monster."


End file.
